Eternally Yours
by UnitedFandom01
Summary: My first Noblesse fic. It's mainly for my friend. Basically a love story between Frankenstein/OC and Raizel/OC. Rated for possible scenes in the future whether I decide to do them or not.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I do not own Noblesse, nor do I intend to make any money off of it. I also do not own Catrina Blanque, she is an OC made by a friend of mine. The only thing I do own is my OC Madison Delfane. This is my first fic for Noblesse so please, go easy on me but be honest. I have not read the manga for this, I have only seen the two animations Beginning of Destruction and Awakening. I do plan on reading the manga when I have more time but for now, please bare with this.**

* * *

The day had started out like any other, the sun had been shining and the birds were chirping. There was a fierce chill in the air, a sign that winter was fast approaching. The animals had seemed to sense this, as they had begun gathering what they would need and frantically searched for a safe place to hunker down. Yes, all around creatures of all species seemed to be getting ready for the coming winter. A fairly young man was roaming the streets of an unknown city, his eyes not missing a single movement and his ears not missing a single sound. He was on a mission and he would not stop looking until he found what he was seeking. It was this mission that had taken him so far from the world he had known…a world that had always been untouchable by man…a world that humans had not known even existed. He stopped by a stand and examined the food that was there. He spoke every language so finding out what the woman offered and what he wanted was not a big deal. What was a big deal, however, was the fact that he had to force himself to eat in order to keep up his strength. He picked a few things out, paid, and continued his walk. He made his way out to a small stream on the outskirts of the city where he sat down to eat the food. He sighed as he stared at his reflection, his eyes had sunken in from the lack of sleep his journey brought and his skin seemed to be growing paler by the day. He knew there was a chance his body would give in before he found what he was looking for but he didn't care. He would rather die than sit by and pass each day wondering where his lost treasure was.

* * *

A young woman was walking around enjoying the crisp air. She loved this time of year, because it meant snow and it meant peace. There were fewer crimes during the winter than any other season, which meant that there wouldn't be any screams in the city for a while. She was thankful for that. She was walking the stream when she saw a man lying down a few hundred yards from her. She studied him for a moment before moving closer, her senses on high alert. She hadn't seen him around before and didn't know if he was a wanted criminal or something.

"Hey." She called out as she got closer.

When he didn't respond she moved forward until she was close enough to see him clearly. His skin was pale and his eyes were shallow, she could tell he had not been sleeping properly for quite some time. His hair was long and pale blonde, judging by the color and how brittle it looked she knew that he was in poor health. His clothing consisted of a white shirt, black pants, and a black cloak which was currently wrapped over him to keep him warm. She could see stains on it from where he had been sleeping on the ground.

"Poor thing…he must have been through some hard times to end up like this."

She quickly glanced around before looking back down at him. There was something about him…she could feel it.

* * *

Blue eyes slowly opened as a hand placed itself gently on his forehead, a rag wiping some dirt away. His eyes fell upon a pair of brown ones as a soft voice spoke.

"You're awake…good."

He bolted upright and turned to face the person directly as a candle was lit to give the room some light. He was surprised to see a young woman standing there, her brown eyes trained on his. Her red hair fell to her lower back in gentle waves and had black streaks within it. It covered her right eye, leaving her left completely exposed. Even in the darkness of the room, in the candlelight, he could tell that she had an athletic build and was fairly tan.

"Who are you?" He called out softly, his body tense. Last thing he remembered was falling asleep beside a stream…and now he was in a bed in someone's house.

"My name is Catrina…Catrina Blanque. You have nothing to fear, you are safe here."

He didn't know why, but her words soothed him and soon he was lying back down in the bed, allowing her to continue what she had been doing before.

"I have told you my name…will you tell me yours?"

"Frankenstein…" He replied in a soft tone, completely relaxed by her gentle hands washing his face.

"Well, Mr. Frankenstein…might I ask what brought you to this city? You're not a wanted criminal are you?"

"No. I'm…I'm looking for someone."

"Oh? Who might that be?"

He got silent. Should he tell her? Should he trust a complete stranger with his quest? What if she was a spy for the other nobles that had wanted his master dead? What if she reported to them that he was looking for his master to reawaken him? He let out a sigh and shook his head, he was overthinking this. Being with his master had taught him how to tell whether people were a threat or not and she was not a threat.

"I'm looking for…my master."

"Your master?" She replied, genuinely curious, as she rinsed the rag off in a bowl and dried her hands on her gown.

He sat up and she moved to sit on the bed beside him, her eyes never leaving his own that seemed to be filled with such a pain and longing that she had never seen before. It stirred something deep inside her and made her want to know more about this mysterious stranger…and his quest.

"My master is…was…the Noblesse, Raizel. He was critically injured in a fight with his best friend, Muzaka."

"The Werewolf king?" She said, her eyes widening. Frankenstein nodded, his eyes on the floor and his hands folded in his lap. He didn't seem to care about his glasses being on the table near the bed.

"Muzaka was enraged. Humans killed a young girl he was traveling with. Years before he had saved the girl but had failed to save her mother, whom had been a friend of his. The girl became like a daughter to him…he loved her. Her death enraged him to the point where he no longer cared about protecting the humans from war…or other werewolves. The only thing he wanted or cared about…was revenge on the humans. My master…was the only one that could stop him."

Catrina watched as the man beside her began to shake, his hands balling into tight fists. It was clear this next part was what hurt the most.

"What happened?" She asked softly. It was a tone she had not used in a very very long time and using it on a total stranger shocked her.

"My master went after him…whether they were friends or not, my master would not let him harm the humans or get involved in their wars. This led to a huge fight between them. My master…he can…could control anyone and manipulate blood…he is…was…a fierce force. He put up a blood shield which ensured that neither of them was leaving that area until their war was over. He…he used every last bit of his power to end his friend but…it cost him something very precious. I felt it…the moment it happened."

She watched as he clutched his heart, tears now falling down his cheeks and his eyes shut tightly.

"I…I know he is in an eternal sleep inside his coffin. But it fell into the ocean and I…I don't know where it is now. I cannot stop looking until I find it. I need to find my master...I just have to."

Catrina didn't know why but seeing him so upset…it hurt her. She pulled him close and held him tight, allowing him to cry into her shoulder as she ran her hands through his long hair. She would let him bathe tomorrow before giving him a decent meal. For now, she would just hold him and let him cry…it was obvious he had been holding this in for a while now.

"Frankenstein…I know your pain. I have had something precious to me stolen away as well…but unlike you, I can never get mine back. If you allow it, I will help you in your quest to find your master. The world is large but if you have someone helping, it doesn't seem as big."

"You…you would help someone you don't know?" He asked, leaning back to look at her, his eyes already a bit puffy.

"I'm getting tired of this city…and I can see how much you care for your master. Please, allow me to look with you. I can search in the Northern and Eastern cities and you could take the Southern and Western cities."

Frankenstein seemed to consider this as he dried his eyes. He felt no ill intent or deception from her…but more than that he felt as though she were something special…something precious. Finally, he nodded.

"My dear…it would mean a great deal to this broken soul if you would help me find my master. You will be greatly rewarded in return."

"I seek no rewards…I enjoy quests." She gave him a faint smile, causing him to smile for the first time in a long time.

They talked for a while more before sleep finally claimed them both. For the first time in years, Frankenstein fell asleep with a smile on his face…and hope in his heart. His search, with the aid of the young girl in the next room, would begin anew tomorrow…and for the first time in years he finally felt hope that he would at long last find his master.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I do not own Noblesse, nor do I intend to make any money off of it. I also do not own Catrina Blanque, she is an OC made by a friend of mine. The only thing I do own is my OC Madison Delfane. This is my first fic for Noblesse so please, go easy on me but be honest.**

* * *

Blue eyes opened to stare at the crisp white ceiling above him, currently shrouded in darkness. He laid there, trying to figure out why he was awake so early. His house wasn't on fire, it wasn't flooding outside…and as far as he could tell the silence meant that the world was still in one piece. After a few moments he heard a sound that had not been there before...a muffled ringing. He pulled his cell phone out from beneath his pillow and stared at it for a moment before shutting off the alarm he had obviously set the night before. Three A.M. He sighed and sat up, tossing his phone onto the bed beside him. He stretched and stood up before making his way to his bathroom to shower. After washing his hair he stood there, staring at the showerhead, completely lost in thought.

' _That dream again…'_ He thought, his eyes narrowing slightly.

He cut the water off and stepped out, continuing to think as he dried and got dressed. He had not had that dream in over three hundred years…so why now? Why, after all this time, was he having that dream again? The shrill ringing of his phone brought him out of his thoughts. He answered it without looking at the number, knowing that he wouldn't be getting a call so early if it wasn't important.

"Frank."

That voice…even though he had not heard it in centuries he still knew who it belonged to.

"Catrina?" He said softly, his eyes a bit wide.

"It took me a while to find your number. Listen, I don't have a lot of time. I'm coming to see you. I'll be there in five hours. If my information is correct…it'll happen today."

"What are you-"

"I'm sorry, I have to go."

He sat there, staring at the wall across from him, the deadline beeping in his ear. What had she meant 'it'll happen today'? Why was she coming to see him after all this time? How did she find his number or even know where she was? And why…why could she not say more over the phone? Was it possible she was in trouble and was coming to seek protection from him? He didn't know…what he did know was that he would be seeing her in just a few hours. And after the way they had left things…he wasn't sure that was a good idea. Oh yes…he remembered the day they had last met up…he thought about it as he finished getting ready and headed towards his job.

 _Catrina smiled as she slid her arms around his neck, her brown eyes staring deep into his blue ones. It was late spring and the day was perfect…it was cloudless, sun shining bright, and birds chirping happily all around them. They were dancing to a silent song in the middle of a flower-covered field. They had been searching for his master for about a hundred years and fifty years and had not had any luck as of yet. Currently, they were resting from their long search and had met up someplace in the middle of their current search locations._

" _Frank…" Catrina started as they stopped, the imaginary song coming to an end._

 _Frankenstein didn't say anything; instead, he just held her close and stared into her beautiful deep brown eyes._

" _It's…it's not easy for me to say this, I know it'll hurt." She tore her eyes from his and glanced at the ground._

" _Tell me, Catrina…what is it that troubles you?" He said softly, gently lifting her eyes back to his._

" _It's…just that…well… It's been a hundred and fifty years Frank. We've looked everywhere…all over all four lands…even in the worlds' untouchable by mankind."_

" _Don't." Frank said, suddenly letting go of her and taking a few steps away._

 _He turned his back on her and clenched his fists, seeming to know just what she was about to say. He closed his eyes tight as he tried to think of something to say…someway to convince her._

" _Face it, Frank…Raizel's gone. He's not coming back. He's dead. Your master no longer exists…" He could hear the pain in her voice and knew she didn't want to hurt him._

" _You're wrong, Cat." He said, still clenching his fists tightly and refusing to look at her._

" _You know I'm right…" She pleaded, hoping he'd understand._

" _No, you're wrong! Raizel is alive! I know he is! He's just in an eternal sleep! Don't you understand? My master needs me! He's helpless! Defenseless! I have to find him!"_

" _We've searched EVERYWHERE Frank! We've looked in the tallest mountains, the deepest oceans, the most secluded villages! There is no sign of a coffin, a body, NOTHING! He's DEAD!"_

" _No, he's not!" Frank yelled back, taking a few more steps before turning his gaze upon her, some of his dark powers leaking out in his anger._

" _I'm bound to serve my master…I'm bound by an unbreakable force. I can feel him…I know he's alive! When we get close to him, I'll feel it then I'll be able to tell which direction and how far away he is! We can't give up Cat!"_

" _No Frank…we've looked long enough! This search will only end in heartbreak and I refuse to let you go through with that!" She yelled back, glaring at him and grabbing his hand._

" _Please, Frank. Stop this foolish search. We can live a long and happy life together. Then if he does return someday…we can go to him."_

 _Frankenstein realized what she was saying and shook his head, turning back around to look out over the field._

" _No. I cannot rest until my master is safely back in my care. I will not stop looking until I find him. And if you do not help me…then I will continue the search on my own."_

" _Then…I guess this is goodbye." She said as she released his hand and turned to walk away._

 _Frankenstein stared after her before turning and heading off in the opposite direction, missing the pained and pleading look she was giving him over her shoulder. His search continued much the way it had been before he met her…he would not stop until his master was found._

However…things did not go the way he had planned. He opened the gates to the school he worked at, entered and locked them behind him. He stared up at it as he walked towards the door. At the turn of the century, when things were becoming more modern, he knew he could no longer continue his search. People in these times no longer remembered the Noblesse…they no longer knew of the master he was seeking. Stories of the Noblesse and his abilities had been lost through the centuries…and his search would not be able to move forward from this point. So, to blend in with the new, more modern human world, he stopped searching and got a house. He cleaned up, got new clothes, and began eating more which resulted in his skin, hair, and eyes brightening up. He had gotten a job in one city but moved when people became suspicious of his youthfulness. This continued over the years and now, he was the principal of a school.

He entered his office and sat down, turning his laptop on. He worked on some much-needed paperwork, scanning over new policies and going through a list of students who had broken the rules, deciding what their punishments should be. He heard teachers as they began to arrive, followed soon after by students arriving for another day of learning. He smiled as he listened to the muffled conversations and excited tones of his students…he truly had come to love this place.

* * *

Frankenstein stared at the student currently seated across from him, his hands folded with his chin resting on them and his elbows on his desk. The boy looked down, his long bangs covering his eyes and his body shaking slightly.

"I…I'm sorry sir. I didn't mean to hurt him. He was teasing my younger sister, you see. Our mother recently passed and her last wish was that I always look out for my sister. When I saw that boy trying to force her to go out with him I just…I had to protect her. I only meant to get him away from her; I didn't mean to push him down the stairs."

"Hm."

Frank leaned back as he continued to study the young man. He focused on the energy the lad was giving off and, after a few minutes, let out a soft sigh.

"You're a good kid, Matthew…and a good brother. I will talk with your sister and Anderson before I make my final judgment. Please wait in the office while I call them down. I will send word to your teachers."

The boy nodded and left the room. Just as the door was about to shut, the secretary caught it and pushed it open just enough to poke her head in.

"Sir, Lindsey and Anderson are both here to see you. Also, you have a guest…a young woman."

' _Young woman?'_ He thought before he noticed the time. _'She's early…'_

"Thank you, Leslie…please send the woman and Lindsey in first."

"As you wish, sir."

The door was only closed for a few seconds before it opened and two people walked in. He stood up and smiled kindly at both of them.

"Lindsey, please have a seat here. I'll be with you in just a moment; you have nothing to worry about dear. Ma'am, would you kindly follow me to the secondary room?"

He turned and walked through a door in the back left corner of his office, the woman following him silently. Once the door was closed she saw that it was more like a small lounge than another office. There was a leather couch facing a fireplace, a cabinet on one wall filled with fine china, and a huge shelf filled with books. There was also a small table and a fridge set up in what looked like it could be a mini kitchen on the other side of the room.

"Please, have a seat on the couch while I make us some tea."

"You should tend to the children first, our discussion can wait."

Frankenstein was about to ask if she was sure when she began motioning for him to leave. He smiled and nodded before going back out of the room. There were no windows in that room so even if she was being followed; no one would know she was in there. He sat back down and looked at the young girl, a kind smile on his face.

"Alright Lindsey, I want you to tell me everything that happened from when Anderson first approached you to when your brother got there."

* * *

Frankenstein turned to the secretary after the three students left his office. It had been determined that Matthew had truly been trying to protect his sister and that Anderson was the one at fault. Punishments had been handed out and now he had business to attend to.

"Leslie, please make sure no one disturbs me until my meeting is over. If someone does need to see me, ensure it is an emergency before coming to inform me."

"Yes, sir."

With that, he reentered his office and shut the door. He entered his lounge and found two cups of hot tea waiting on the table, the woman already sipping one. He walked over and took the seat opposite her as he took a sip of his own tea.

"It's been a long time." He said casually, setting his cup back down.

"That it has." The woman replied before her eyes met his and a faint smile crossed both their faces.

"Why'd you hang up so quickly, Cat?"

"The Organization was onto me. I had to find you before they tried to stop me."

"The Organization?" He asked, his eyes wide. She nodded.

"Yeah. Two days ago a coffin was fished out of the ocean and carried to a warehouse not far from here. The men that were sent to guard it were killed. Frank...if the Organization is after it then…"

Frank held up his hand to silence her, his gaze fixed on his door. He motioned for her to remain quiet before leaving the room and making his way across his office. Before he could reach the door, however, a powerful force overcame him and he felt a strong beat of his heart, causing his eyes to go very wide. Catrina left the lounge and watched as Frank rushed to open his door before instantly falling to one knee, his right arm crossed over his raised knee, the other hand on the ground.

"Master." He said, pure relief and joy in his voice.

' _MASTER?!'_ She screamed mentally as she stared at the young man standing in the doorway.

He had fairly long, jet black hair, piercing red eyes and skin as pale as the full moon. He was dressed in the white tux that every student wore and had a silver cross earring in his left ear. He was very handsome in her eyes, but she would never want to be with him. Shaking her head hard she started to reenter the lounge when a cold, monotone voice stopped her.

"Frankenstein. Who is that woman?"

"My apologies master, allow me to introduce Catrina Blanque. I met her centuries ago…she has been helping me search for you. I am sorry I did not find you sooner."

"It is alright, I can tell you have been worried. It is good to see you again."

Frankenstein smiled as he stood up and motioned for his master to follow him and Catrina into the lounge. After giving his secretary the same message as before, he joined his master and Catrina for tea. He had a lot of explaining to do…he needed to inform his master of the new rules and laws of the modern era, explain technology and new human behaviors…and about his search as well and why he had to stop. Their meeting lasted well into the afternoon and it was decided that the next day, Raizel would begin classes as an exchange student while he and Catrina moved in with Frankenstein. At the end of the day, the three of them made their way to Frankenstein's house where they enjoyed a decent meal, warm baths, and soon settled in for a peaceful night's sleep. Raizel, who had been sleeping for eight-hundred-and-twenty years decided he would stand watch over the two, even though they tried to explain that was not necessary for this time period, he had insisted. Frankenstein had given in with a yawn. This was the beginning of a new life for them all…whether they knew it or not.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I do not own Noblesse, nor do I intend to make any money off of it. I also do not own Catrina Blanque, she is an OC made by a friend of mine. The only thing I do own is my OC Madison Delfane. This is my first fic for Noblesse so please, go easy on me but be honest.**

* * *

It had been three days since Raizel had found Frankenstein again and had met Catrina for the first time. The three were currently seated in the living room of Frankenstein's house, sipping tea and watching a news report on TV about a murder that had happened only days before.

" _Four bodies were found in an abandoned warehouse not far from the school behind me. Three of the bodies had a single gunshot wound to the head while the fourth had three, one in the head and two in the chest. At this time police do not know what the men were doing here or what they were guarding. The police also have reason to believe that the man who killed the four men was also killed, as there was a dried pool of blood beneath a support beam and a trail of blood going down it from eight feet above the ground. The identity of the fifth man is unknown, his body has not been found yet…and the police have no idea who killed him. They are urging everyone to stay inside after dark until the killer or killers have been apprehended. Kyla Jenkins, Channel five news."_

The scene returned to the in-studio hosts and Frankenstein muted it as the weather report came on.

"It seems the Organization is definitely behind this." He said, his eyes narrowed.

"I thought so too, which is why I rushed over here." Catrina said as she turned to look at him from her spot on the floor.

"What could they have been guarding and why did the Organization want it so badly?"

"Isn't that obvious? Only one thing the Organization would be after…"

Frankenstein looked at her before his eyes went wide and his hands balled into fists.

"Are you saying that they were guarding my master's coffin in that warehouse?!"

"It seems that way."

"I should've known! I should've felt his presence with it being so close!"

"Frank…"

"Why?! Why didn't I sense it sooner?! What would've happened if they had gotten to him before he woke up?!"

"Frank…"

"I never would've been able to forgive myself if they had gotten hold of his coffin. I'm the worst servant ever…I failed in my duties…"

Frankenstein now had one hand on his forehead, his elbow on his knee. The other was laid across his lap and his hair was hanging down around his face. He let out a harsh sigh, clearly very upset at himself for failing to sense his master sooner and securing his coffin. Catrina stared at him, not sure what to say or do. The room was silent for several minutes as Frankenstein seemed to battle with himself.

"Frankenstein."

Catrina's gaze shifted to Raizel, who was now looking at his servant with that emotionless gaze of his.

"It is not your fault you did not sense me sooner. I had barely any life left in me when I summoned my coffin all those years ago. It would have surprised me if you had sensed me. Lift your head, you are a wonderful servant. You are very loyal; do not be so hard on yourself."

Frankenstein lifted his head and glanced at his master for a moment before he lowered his hand and his eyes fell upon the floor.

"What if they had gotten hold of you, sir? Heaven knows what they would've done with you."

"Stop. They did not, I am fine."

Frankenstein felt a small smile grace his lips before he looked back at his master.

"Thank you, sir. It means a lot to hear you say such things. I am grateful to be in your service."

Catrina smiled and was about to say something when there was a knock at the door. All three of them turned to look before Frankenstein stood up to go answer it.

"Hello?"

"Hi, I'm looking for Mr. Frankenstein Darkspear…I was told he lived here."

"That would be me…how can I help you?"

"F…Franky?" The unknown girl asked, her voice seeming to tremble. It was silent for a few moments before…

"It…can't be…Maddy?!"

A loud thud was heard coming from the entrance hall, followed by the sound of joyous sobbing and nervous laughter.

"Come on Maddy…don't cry."

"You…YOU JERK! DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW MUCH I MISSED YOU?!"

"I know I know…can you let me up? Come into the living room and I'll explain everything."

Raizel and Catrina looked at each other before looking towards the entrance way again; both clearly wondering what was going on. After a few moments Frankenstein returned with the young woman at his side. She was fairly attractive. She had long white hair and bright blue eyes. Her skin was as pale as the moon and she had a very athletic build. She was dressed in dark blue jeans, a tight black crop top and black leather boots. Her hair was braided over her left shoulder and she had ruby red skull earrings in both ears, a matching necklace and bracelet on as well.

Frankenstein took his seat in the armchair again as the girl stood beside it, eyeing the other two in the room very nervously. Frankenstein smiled at her before turning his attention back to the other two.

"This is my younger sister, Madison Delfane."

"You have a sister?" Raizel questioned, eyeing his servant. Frankenstein nodded.

"Our mother died giving birth to her and our father had left long ago. After I was placed in your care, sire, she was sent to an orphanage. I vowed to bring her to the mansion when I was older but by then…she had run away. I tried to find her but she was already far beyond my reach. After some time I began to feel as though she was dead…however it seems I have been proven wrong."

"If she is your sister," Catrina started, eyeing the two closely, "why does she have a different last name?"

"I was found living on the streets and taken in by a werewolf named Theodore Delfane. He was very kind to me and raised me as his own since his wife had been killed in a war and he had no kids of his own. Sadly, once I reached eighteen…he was killed off as well and I was once again on my own. I kept his name, since I did not know my own."

Raizel and Catrina both nodded and Madison took a seat on the couch closest to her brother, not wanting to be too far away from him now that she had found him again.

"If you didn't know your own name, how did you know you had a brother?"

Madison looked across the coffee table at Raizel and gave a small smile.

"When he left me at the orphanage, he left a picture of him, me, and mamma. It was all I had of the family I never knew. It always gave me hope that I'd see him again someday. It's how I found him tonight. I've been looking for him for centuries."

Raizel nodded. Madison turned back to her brother to answer a few more of his questions before answering some of Catrina's, causing the three of them to laugh. Raizel tuned it all out; instead his eyes never left her. There was something about her that held his gaze. Her eyes, so full of emotion, had shown that she was telling the truth. More than that…he could see her soul, her spirit, in her eyes. He had not felt this kind of connection in all the years he had been alive…what was it about her that entranced him so?

"Raizel?"

"Sire?"

"Hm?"

Raizel turned his attention to Catrina then to Frankenstein, wondering why they were staring at him like that.

"I was just telling my sister about you taking me in…anyways, it's getting late. We should head to bed."

"Agreed…" Catrina said with a yawn, standing and stretching.

Frankenstein, Raizel, and Madison stood as well, watching as Catrina left to go to her room. Raizel followed Frankenstein and Madison up the stairs after turning the lights off and locking up. Frankenstein smiled as he stopped outside an empty room.

"This can be your room while you're here. Mine is down the hall and Raizel's is across the hall. If you need anything don't be afraid to yell."

Madison nodded and hugged her brother tight, not wanting to let go. He smiled as he held her tighter, glad to finally have his sister back in his arms. After five minutes or so, they bid each other a good night and entered their own rooms, shutting the doors. Raizel stared at her door for a few minutes more before entering his own and laying on the bed. What was it about that woman?

* * *

A soft sound caught Raizel's attention, causing him to sit up and look towards his door. It had sounded like a soft footstep out in the hall. A quick look at the clock told him it was well past midnight and that everyone should be asleep. He stood up and silently made his way across his room. Opening the door he found Frankenstein standing in the hall, staring at his sister's room.

"Frankenstein?"

Raizel called softly, causing the blond to turn and look at him before looking back at the door.

"It seems odd…she looks just as I had imagined my sister would but…why would she show up now, exactly around the time when you came back? It's just…it's too coincidental, master."

"You feel it is not your sister?"

"No…it is my sister. I can feel it in her blood."

"You think she is not entirely honest and is hiding something?"

"She could be…she's been gone for so long, there is a lot I do not know about her."

"I suspect something as well."

The two men turned to see Catrina casually leaning against the wall beside Madison's door. Neither of them had sensed or heard her arrive, which caught them both off guard.

"The way she eyed Raizel was enough to raise my suspicions, then there's her convenient timing…arriving only days after he revived himself. I also sense an air of suspicion around her. She is hiding something."

Frankenstein nodded and looked back at his sister's door. Catrina looked at him, her old feelings beginning to rise back to the surface.

"If it comes down to fighting your sister to protect your master, will you?"

Frankenstein glanced at his master over his shoulder for a few moments before looking back at the door.

"As much as it would hurt, I owe my master my life. My loyalty will forever remain to him. If that is what happens then I will fight for my master…even if it means fighting against my sister."

Catrina glanced down and saw his fists clenched tight. Even though he had used a calm tone she could tell the thought of fighting his only living relative was painful. She prayed to whoever was listening that they were never faced with that situation. She patted his shoulder reassuringly before silently descending the stairs back to her room. Raizel turned to return to his room but stopped in the doorway.

"Frankenstein."

"Yes, sire?" Frankenstein answered without turning around.

"Return to your room. I will be listening for any sounds or disturbances. If she is indeed up to something, I will know. Go get some rest."

With that Raizel shut his door and sat down in a chair near his door, his right leg crossed over his left and his arms folded over his chest. He closed his eyes to concentrate his senses on the house and surrounding perimeter. He heard Frankenstein whisper a soft prayer before returning to his own room. Soon, his shallow breathing told Raizel that he had fallen asleep. Downstairs he heard soft pacing and knew Catrina was troubled by this; he wondered how long it would take her to fall back asleep. Outside he heard several cats prowling the yard and streets, looking for food. This world…it was more peaceful than the one he had left. He continued to focus his senses, not missing the gentle rustle of sheets in the room across from his. She was asleep, of that he was sure. Somewhere deep inside him he hoped she was not hiding anything…for Frankenstein's sake…as well as his own.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I do not own Noblesse, nor do I intend to make any money off of it. I also do not own Catrina Blanque, she is an OC made by a friend of mine. The only thing I do own is my OC Madison Delfane. This is my first fic for Noblesse so please, go easy on me but be honest.**

* * *

Madison woke up early the next morning, before anyone else, and walked down to the living room. She sat on one of the couches and pulled her knees up, her chin resting on her knees. She let out a soft sigh and stared at the wall across from her. She was thinking about why she was here…it wasn't a pretty thought.

' _I have a week…'_

' _You can do this.'_

' _It'll hurt him, though…'_

' _So what? He hurt you when he abandoned you…let him hurt for once.'_

' _He didn't abandon me…he loves me.'_

' _He left you at an orphanage with only a picture. He never came back for you. Face it…he doesn't care.'_

' _Maybe…maybe he doesn't. But he's still my brother.'_

' _He hurt you, he left you behind. While you were freezing in a rundown orphanage with leaking a leaking roof in the middle of winter, he was safe and warm in a mansion. He deserves this.'_

' _But…'_

' _Theodore.'_

Her conscience had brought up a painful memory with a single word. Theodore, even though he had been a werewolf, had been extremely kind and loving. He bathed her, clothed her, and even taught her how to hunt and fish. He had taught her to fight, to sew, to tell which plants were medicinal, edible, and poisonous. He had taught her how to build and carve, as well as read the weather. He had also taught her how to use the stars to decipher what was going to happen in the future, and how to use the stars and the sun to tell which direction she was going. He had helped her to heighten her senses and move quietly through the densest forest. He was more than a friend…he had become a father. She had loved him more than anything and wanted to live a long and happy life with him…but things were not to be. She had come home one day and found a group of men surrounding him. They were demanding he tell them where she was, but he was refusing. He caught sight of her and screamed at her to run. With tears in her eyes, she had done just that…ran away and left the only family she had ever known behind. A few of the men had run after her but she used what she had always been taught and pulled far enough away from them that she could hide and they wouldn't know where she went. It was while she was hiding that she heard the explosion…her father was dead.

She gripped her chest just as tightly as she had that day, tears falling down her cheeks. It wasn't long after Theodore's death that she found out why those men wanted her…they were planning on using her to lure her brother out, thus luring out the Noblesse. She swore she'd never be used like that…she'd never let herself be caught…but now…

"Madison."

Her eyes snapped open wide at the voice. Looking up she saw Raizel standing in front of her, staring down at her. She quickly shook her head and turned away to dry her eyes.

"M'fine." She muttered softly, the fabric of the couch muffling her voice.

"You are not. Something is troubling you."

It was not a question…it was an 'I-know-it-is' matter-of-fact statement. Did he know what she was doing, what she had been sent to do?

"What is it that makes you so upset?"

No…he didn't know.

"Why are you so concerned about it? It has nothing to do with you." She said a bit harshly as she stood up and turned to walk away.

His hand caught her wrist, sending sparks through her arm. She turned around intending to glare at him but saw a flicker of some emotion in his eyes. She stopped and just stared at him, allowing him to pull her back down onto the couch beside him, his hand never releasing her wrist.

"Tell me."

It was a statement…but there was an underlying tone that seemed to be pleading.

"I…I was just thinking."

He didn't say anything, just stared at her. Sighing she looked down at her lap, her free hand playing with the hem of her pockets.

"I was thinking…about the day Theodore died…" Her tone dropped off, a slight wavering in her voice.

"Continue." He urged gently, staring at her. He wasn't sure why, but he wanted to know about it. He wanted to know about her life, her pain…he wanted to know about her.

She looked at him and saw the silent urging in his eyes, though they still seemed to show no emotion, and the fact that he hadn't let go of her yet seemed to suggest that he would support her should she need it. Nodding more to herself than to him, she took a breath and began her story. She told him about growing up in the orphanage, everything she had experience and how horrible the conditions were. She told him about how she had run away in hopes of finding her brother but how she had been forced to live on the streets and steal to eat. She told him about Theodore taking her in, her life with him, and the day he was murdered. She finished by telling him how her life once again had consisted of living on the streets and stealing food to survive until the arrival of the modern era in which she finally found a job but still had no place to live. By the time she was finished, she was in tears and shaking with each sob. Raizel, unsure of what to do, watched her as she cried, his hand still holding her wrist.

"You have a home now…you do not have to worry."

Raizel looked up to see Frankenstein standing behind the couch, it was clear he had been listening. Frankenstein walked over and knelt down in front of his sister, placing one hand gently on her knee and the other on her shoulder.

"Madison…you're home now. This is where you belong…I won't let you end up on the streets again. You don't have to worry about working either, I have plenty saved up, and you can have whatever you want here. Please, stay with me."

Madison lifted her tear-stained face to look into her brother's caring eyes. Raizel let go of her wrist as she moved to throw her arms around her brother's neck, now crying against his shoulder. He was right…she did have a home here. She was finally back with her brother.

' _He doesn't care. He hurt you, he left you…let him suffer!'_ The voice inside her head screamed at her, reminding her of the past once more. Though she did truly want to believe her brother loved her…she could not argue with the voice. He had left her…he had abandoned her.

She leaned back and dried her eyes before standing up and smoothing her hair back into place. She needed to get out of here.

"I'm going for a walk."

Without waiting for them to respond, she left the house and began running down the street, not even sure of where she was going.

* * *

Frankenstein stared after his sister for a moment before letting out a soft sigh. He hoped she was just having a problem adjusting to having a home and not hiding something from them. He left to start breakfast, lost in his thoughts and trying to figure out what he should do.

Raizel continued to stare in the direction Madison had gone, his own thoughts consuming his mind. His hand still tingled from where he had held her wrist, it felt warm and he wanted to know why. He had watched the way she had latched onto her brother and cried. He had sensed her sadness…and the exact moment it changed to anger. Her body had tensed at that exact moment as well and she had stood up only seconds after. He didn't know what could have made her so angry but some part of him seemed to be concerned for her.

Standing in the shadows of the stairs, Catrina's eyes narrowed as she had watched the scene. She had heard the story Madison told Raizel, the promise Frankenstein gave Madison…and the way Madison had tensed up moments before running off. She silently vowed that, should this girl be planning anything against them, she would kill her before she had the chance to hurt Frankenstein.

* * *

Madison ran until she couldn't run anymore. She stopped and bent over, her hands on her knees and her breath coming in short, harsh pants, her braid now fraying all over the place. Growling in annoyance, she moved to a bench that was under a huge tree and pulled the rubber band from her hair. She unbraided it and pulled out a comb, running it through her hair slowly, trying to calm herself down. She realized she was in a park and watched children playing, a small smile crossing her face after only a few minutes. She stopped running the comb through her hair and just watched the children running, playing and laughing.

"You're here earlier than expected; it's only been one day after all."

She stiffened at the voice behind her, knowing exactly who it belonged to.

"You couldn't have completed your mission this quickly…not even you are that good."

"21…"

The voice let out a slight sigh before retreating. A man sat down next to her after a few moments. She knew who this was; he was the only one she had felt comfortable with besides Theodore.

"What happened dearie?" He asked softly, glancing down at her.

"I…I don't think I can do it. He's my brother…it'd hurt him."

"I see…I know this is difficult but we need what he has. It's the only way to save ourselves."

"I know M-24…I just…" Madison let out a sigh as she ran a hand through her long hair; she scowled as she remembered she had yet to braid it back. She quickly began braiding it back over her left shoulder as she continued speaking, "After he abandoned me at the orphanage, you'd think it'd be easy for me to hurt him like this but…I…I don't know if I can do it. He's the only family I have left."

"I understand angel…but you have to. We don't have a choice. It's either we get what he has or we die…and being associated with us, you'd die too."

"I know…"

"Harden your heart, love…you have six days left. I know you can do this. If he truly loves you then he'll forgive you when it's all over with…but we need this."

"You're right 24…thank you. I needed that. I'll be back here in six days exactly at this time. I won't disappoint you. You will have what you need to be free."

With that, and feeling better than she had, Madison left the park and began jogging back to her brother's house. She couldn't let them suffer anymore…and if they were found out before their mission was complete they'd all be dead. She had to do this…what they were going through wasn't right.

* * *

M-24 watched her as she ran off, a small smile on his face.

"I cannot believe how easily you can convince her. She listens to you a lot more than she does to me. Why is that?"

M-24 looked over his shoulder at his partner and chuckled, standing up.

"She's young…well physically. Mentally she is a lot older than both of us. Yet she has never had the chance to have a normal life. Now that she is…she's going through her emotional teenage years. You need to have a soft, caring tone when addressing someone like that."

"Whatever. How do you know she won't backstab us? He is her brother after all…what if she blabs to them?"

"She won't. But if she does, they could potentially help us. Come on, we better go make contact to convince them we're on the trail."

M-21 nodded and followed his friend back the way they had come. He hoped they would survive this…and that they could keep up the deception long enough to get what they needed and have the upper hand.

* * *

Madison arrived back home and found her brother, Raizel, and Catrina sitting around the living room. Frankenstein looked upset, Raizel looked as neutral as ever, and Catrina seemed to be trying to cheer Frankenstein up.

"What's going on?" Madison asked as she entered the room.

"One of my teachers just quit because she got a better job…I have no one to replace her with but I have to find someone soon."

"I'm sorry to hear that Franky…hey, Catrina, why don't you take the job?"

"What?!" Catrina shouted as she looked up.

"You're as old as we are, maybe a bit younger. You've traveled as much as we have…you could easily teach the class. What class is it, Franky?"

"Physical Education and History." Frankenstein said as he lifted his head. He looked from his sister to Catrina before clasping her hands in his and looking into her eyes.

"Please Catrina, I know you could do it…it would only need to be temporary until I could find someone permanent. It'd really help me out, please."

Catrina sighed and gave a slight nod, knowing he would not stop asking until she did agree. At least it'd be temporary. Frankenstein smiled as he hugged her tight, his relief showing in his eyes.

"Thank you, Catrina, thank you! I'll never be able to repay you for this. I'll get the last lesson plan drawn up before school tomorrow."

Madison smiled before heading up to her room, yawning softly as she went so they'd believe she was taking a nap and not question her. Once she was in her room she shut her door and sat on her bed.

' _At least with her teaching and Frankenstein as the principal, I might be able to accomplish my mission. I need to get this done in six days…any later than that and we risk being found out. I need to hurry.'_

She rolled over and pulled out a notebook. She flipped it open to a blank page and began making a plan, going over every possible outcome and what would most likely lead to each one. Eventually, her eyes began to droop and she hid her notebook once more before turning her light off and curling up on her bed. She drifted off to sleep as a phantom hand caressed her head gently.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I do not own Noblesse, nor do I intend to make any money off of it. I also do not own Catrina Blanque, she is an OC made by a friend of mine. The only thing I do own is my OC Madison Delfane. This is my first fic for Noblesse so please, go easy on me but be honest.**

* * *

Madison was woken up early the next day by her brother knocking on her door. She checked the time sleepily and saw that it was only three in the morning. Groaning she pulled her pillow over her head.

"Go away."

"Come on Madison, if you live in my house then you are going to attend school."

"Franky…I'm six years younger than you…hundreds of years old…why the hell do I have to go?"

"You look eighteen…therefore you are attending. It's only one year, I'm sure you can handle it."

Sighing, Madison stood up and trudged over to the door. Wrenching it open she glared at her brother. He smiled and held a uniform up for her, an innocent look on his face.

"I went out last night after you went to bed and picked it up, I've already filled all of your paperwork out. You will be in the same classes as Raizel."

Realizing she didn't have a choice in the matter, Madison snatched the uniform away from him and grabbed her undergarments before storming down the hall to the bathroom to shower. Frankenstein laughed as he went downstairs where Raizel and a very sleepy Catrina were sitting.

"Right then, Catrina and I need to leave now to get her temporary classroom set up and get the building ready for the day. Will you take care of Madison today?"

"Of course." Raizel said as he looked up at his servant.

Frankenstein nodded and motioned for Catrina to leave first. They got in his car and drove to the school, the sooner they got there and got it ready, the better.

* * *

Raizel sat in silence for a few minutes, listening to the shower upstairs going. He stood and walked to the kitchen, quickly examining the supplies within the cabinets and fridge. He pulled out the needed items and began making a breakfast he had seen Frankenstein prepare a few times before.

* * *

Madison leaned against the wall in the shower after washing her hair. She sighed softly, her eyes closed, as the hot water fell down her body. She couldn't get what happened last night out of her mind. She had been just about to completely drift off to sleep when she felt a hand caress her head ever-so-gently. She couldn't explain why but somehow she _knew_ it had not been her brother or Raizel and she knew Catrina would not do something like that. Her window and door were both still locked from the inside so no one could've come in. Therefore, she had no idea who it could have been…or why they had treated her so lovingly.

"Madison, we're going to be late if you do not hurry."

"Coming." She answered in a dream-like tone.

Coming out of her thoughts, she quickly shaved which resulted in a deep cut going from her heel up about an inch on her leg. Cursing loudly, she washed off quickly and cut her water off.

"Are you alright?"

"Y…Yeah, I'm fine." She said, trying to hide the pain in her voice. He had heard it, however.

Raizel opened the door just after she had wrapped up in a towel and sat down on the toilet. She glared up at him and was about to yell at him for coming in while she was naked but noticed the look in his eyes. He crossed the room and knelt down, taking her foot gently in his left hand and examining her injury.

"It is fairly deep…But it will heal quickly with my assistance."

"What are you talking about? I can't walk on it, it hurts too much and there's no way you can heal it quickly."

If he heard her, he didn't show it. Instead, her eyes went wide as he leaned closer to her bleeding foot, his eyes closing as he did so. She felt a blush start to form on her cheeks as he stuck his tongue out and slowly slid it up the entire length of her injury. A soft gasp escaped her lips and she had to suppress a shudder that threatened to go down her spine. She watched as he swallowed her blood before pulling back and opening his eyes. She watched in awe as her injury healed itself rapidly. Once it was completely healed he set her foot down gently and stood up, holding a hand out to her.

"Let us see if you can walk on it now without any pain."

Nodding numbly, she placed her hand in his and allowed him to pull her to her feet, her other hand gripping her towel to keep it closed. Once she was standing she made sure she had her balance and took a few steps. To her amazement, there was no pain in her leg and she could walk just fine. She turned to him with a small smile, not noticing he hadn't let go of her hand yet.

"Thank you…it feels much better now."

"That is good."

She noticed his hand still holding hers and felt her blush come back to her cheeks again. The way his eyes seemed to bore into hers at that moment wasn't exactly helping things either.

"Raizel…I…I need to get dressed…before…before we're late…for school."

What was wrong with her? Why was it suddenly so hard to think? Raizel seemed to realize something and let go of her hand instantly, heading for the door.

"Breakfast is ready. I shall wait in the kitchen for you."

She nodded and watched him leave before drying her hair and body, trying to figure out what the hell had just happened and why the hell her heart was suddenly beating rapidly within her chest. She dressed, fixed her hair, and walked down the stairs, her mind still whirling. She saw a bag on the couch and knew it was hers. With a sigh she entered the kitchen and was amazed at the breakfast she saw on the table. Plates of pancakes, eggs, bacon, toast, and glasses of freshly brewed herbal tea were set up for two and her chair had been pulled out for her. Smiling, she sat down and allowed him to push her chair up before he took his place opposite her. They ate in silence, each lost in their own thoughts, before grabbing their backpacks and locking up. They walked to school in silence, Madison's eyes on the ground, missing the way Raizel glanced at her every now and then. There was something behind his emotionless gaze that probably would have had her pulse racing if she had noticed it.

' _Her blood…Why does it make me feel this way? This woman…there is something about her that draws me in. I have not felt anything like this in all my years…what is it about her and why do I have an urge to be with her?'_ Raizel thought to himself as he watched her. The way her eyes studied the ground as they walked, the way her cheeks had turned pink when he healed her leg, the way her hand had felt so warm in his…there was something about this woman.

' _What is WRONG with me? I actually LIKED the way his tongue felt! I fucking blushed…I never do that. Then there's the way his hand felt…I didn't want to let go. What is going on with me, why am I acting like some…some…damn, what's the word again?'_ Madison thought, trying to think of the word that was eluding her, still not noticing the way Raizel was staring at her.

* * *

Frankenstein stood in front of the class, waiting for them to get quiet. After a few moments, he fully had their attention and folded his hands behind his back.

"Unfortunately your teacher will not be joining you today. She has quit her job to pursue other options. Your substitute may look young but do not let her looks fool you; I have known her many years. Please treat her with the same respect as you did your teacher and as you do me. Come on in."

Catrina walked in, dressed in a long black dress with a light blue belt around her waist and her hair braided for once. She stopped beside Frankenstein and bowed to the class before he continued.

"Class, welcome Ms. Blanque, your substitute for the time being. Well then, I'll leave you to it, good luck." He patted her on the shoulder before leaving the room.

Catrina let out a sigh as she moved to stand behind the desk, setting her briefcase down on it.

"Let's get one thing straight right now. Just because I am a substitute does not mean I will go easy on you. It is a teacher's job to prepare their students for what awaits them once they leave school, the world out there will not go easy on you so neither will I. Do not think you can slack off just because I am a substitute. Some of you will come to hate me while others may end up liking me but before I am replaced by a permanent teacher all of you will come to respect me. Now, let us continue from your previous lesson."

Frankenstein smirked from his place on the other side of the door. He had leaned against the wall beside the door so they would not know he was still there. He wanted to see how things would start off and now was silently chuckling to himself. Oh yes, she was going to do just fine. He continued to smirk as he left for his own office, wondering just how many students would be in his office before the end of the day for either being caught doing something or wanting out of her class.

* * *

Madison met up with Raizel and his little fan club after school, smiling. The boy, Shinwu, greeted her first while the two girls seemed to glare at her. She ignored them as she smiled at him before turning to Raizel.

"Since Catrina and Franky won't be home for quite some time, would you object to going to see a movie?"

"Not at all."

The girls seemed to glare at her even more and, having had enough of it, she shot them a glare of her own causing them to 'eep' and scurry off. Shinwu ran after them, asking what was wrong. She let out a sigh and looked back at him to find him staring at her in mild amusement.

"That's rare…you never show any emotion."

"I believe it is this school that is changing me. Is it a bad thing?"

"No, not at all. Come on; let's go before your fan club returns."

The two left and headed towards a movie theater downtown, neither one talking much. Madison was still trying to figure out just how she was going to accomplish her mission as well as why the morning's events still made her heart race. Raizel was watching her, wondering why she seemed to blush every now and then around him. She wasn't the only one that did so but she was the only one that hadn't told him why. He knew the other two girls liked him but he was not the least bit attracted to them.

* * *

Catrina glared out the window as she watched Madison and Raizel walk off after school. She could tell by the direction they were going that they were heading towards downtown instead of going home. She was about to follow them when a voice stopped her.

"You can't leave just yet. Finish grading the assignments and ensure the classroom is clean, and then you can go."

"Frank…"

"No Catrina, I know you want to follow them to ensure she is not up to anything but I cannot treat you differently than the other teachers. I trust my sister…she won't do anything to him."

"I wish I could believe in her as you do, but we know nothing about her."

Catrina returned to her classroom to finish grading the assignments while Frankenstein finished his disciplinary forms for the day and made his rounds, checking the classrooms and every other room for students who might try to hide out in the school after hours. It didn't happen a lot but it did happen.

* * *

Raizel and Madison sat in a café after the movie, having dinner. They had started out discussing the movie but had gotten silent after a while, lost in their own thoughts once again. Raizel had finished eating and now sat there sipping his tea as he watched her play with her food. She was pushing it around the plate and staring at it without really seeing it. She had eaten quite a bit of it but was now so lost in her own thoughts that she had forgotten to finish eating.

' _Maybe…maybe they would help if I just asked them and explained the situation. If I do this without them knowing they'll end up hating me…I don't want to hurt Franky…he's my only family… I wish I knew what to do.'_

Raizel watched her eyes cloud over as she thought and knew something was weighing very heavily on her mind.

"Madison."

Snapping out of her thoughts, Madison looked up at him, blinking a few times to refocus her eyes.

"Yes?" She asked softly, wondering what he could want.

"What is on your mind?"

"It's…it's nothing, honestly."

"Do not lie to me. I can tell there is something bothering you. Tell me."

She stared at him for a minute before looking away, her hands now folded in her lap. She thought about it for a while more before letting out a sigh.

"I…I need something my brother has. But I cannot get it without hurting him…he would not release it if he knew what it would be used for…I don't want to hurt him but I need this in order to help some people."

"I see…That is what you were talking to those men about yesterday."

Madison's eyes went wide and she whipped her head around to stare at him, her heart beating faster.

"H…how did you…?"

"I can hear quite a ways when my senses are focused. Even farther if I have one specific target I am listening to. I heard the pain in your voice…I know how much you love your brother. You are working for this…Organization?"

"Please…you can't tell him. It'll crush him…"

"Madison. Tell me everything that is going on then I will devise a plan."

"You…"

"I am the item you need, am I not? I will help you but I must know the details."

She stared at him for a few moments, a mix of feelings running through her. She was shocked he knew, impressed by his senses, afraid her brother would end up hurt, afraid they would fail, but she was also glad he had found out and had not told anyone. She lowered her head and gripped the fabric of her school skirt tightly as the tears began to fall from her eyes. Raizel watched her for a few moments.

"Thank you, Raizel…Thank you."


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I do not own Noblesse, nor do I intend to make any money off of it. I also do not own Catrina Blanque, she is an OC made by a friend of mine. The only thing I do own is my OC Madison Delfane. This is my first fic for Noblesse so please, go easy on me but be honest.**

* * *

It had been a few days after Madison spilled her guts to Raizel in the café. He now knew everything about her past, her pain, and why she needed him. She had told him everything…well almost. There was one secret she had not told him…the one that she knew would kill her brother. No…this one was hers alone to carry…she would not let anyone suffer with this knowledge.

Currently they were in gym class, it was volleyball day and the girls and boys had been divided up into teams of five. Madison's team had lost early in so now they were sitting on the sidelines, watching the other teams. She watched Raizel as he effortlessly knocked the ball over the net and well out of bounds, he was beginning to become accustomed to the modern world and was not using near the amount of force he had the first time he played a modern sport. She chuckled as Shinwu dove towards the ball and got a mouth full of dirt while the ball hit him hard on the head.

"You're still diving too early Shinwu. Focus on the ball and wait."

"Got it, coach!" He yelled out as he jumped back up and spit the dirt out, complaining about how bad it tasted.

Madison shook her head and walked towards the fence that blocked off the gym. She leaned her head against it and let out a soft sigh before a stabbing pain shot down her arms. She gripped the fence tight in order to keep from screaming, her eyes shut tight. The pain lasted only a few seconds and when it was gone she was left panting for air. Her eyes opened slowly and she looked across the street, nearly gasping. M-21 and M-24 were standing there, both wearing a knowing expression and M-21 tapped his watch three times, signaling that she needed to see them at midnight. They disappeared behind the tree seconds before she felt a hand on her back, rubbing it gently.

"Are you alright? What's wrong?"

Glancing to her left she saw another girl on her team, Kelsey, looking worried.

"You don't look so good…maybe you should go to the nurse."

"I'm fine." Madison growled out as she stood up and walked back to where her team was still standing.

She tried to ignore the fact that she had stumbled a bit. She leaned back against the tree they were standing in front of and went back to watching the other teams, hoping the pain would hold off until after school.

Catrina had seen Madison walk to the fence and had noticed when she gripped it tight. She had also noticed how pale her face had become when she turned back around and how she seemed to be getting weaker. Something was definitely going on with this girl and she was determined to find out. Raizel had also noticed what had happened and his eyes had narrowed at the thought of her hiding something from him. He knew he needed to talk to her but could not leave his team in the middle of a match. He would talk to her after class.

* * *

"Something is going on."

Frankenstein looked up to find Catrina leaning against his closed office door. She had entered without him sensing her. He leaned back in his chair and let out a soft sigh, forgetting his tea on his desk.

"What do you mean?" He asked softly, watching as she came closer, her arms folding over her chest.

Catrina quickly explained what she had seen during her class and his eyes went wide. The thought of his sister in any kind of pain sent a ripple of pain and anger through him, he hurt because he did not know she was in pain and anger because he could not help her.

"Raizel saw it too. I noticed him staring at her even after she leaned against the tree. His eyes never left her, even in the middle of a volleyball match. He has been spending a lot more time around her than he did only days ago. What if she brought him into whatever she's hiding?"

"My master knows how to be careful. He knows what to do when the time comes and how to tell if someone is a danger or not. He is more skilled than any other noble, more sensitive, smarter, more powerful…there is a reason he was given the title Noblesse."

"I know that Franky…but what if he is developing feelings for her and those feelings cloud his judgment?"

Frankenstein's eyes widened, this was a thought that had never crossed his mind. Could it be possible his master had begun to have feelings for another being? He had never shown interest in anyone before but now…all the signs were finally making sense. The way he stared at her, the way he seemed to get her to open up without using his abilities, the way she seemed to gravitate towards him when they were in the same room…how even the tiniest glance from him made her blush. Why had he not seen it before? HOW had he not seen it before? He sighed and rubbed his face before taking a sip of his tea.

"Let's not interrupt. If he is having feelings for her then it's best not to let on that we know. This is something he needs to learn and accept, he has been alone far too long…he needs someone besides me to share his life with."

Catrina looked like she wanted to argue but a glance from him silenced her. Instead she simply nodded and left the office. She walked back to her History classroom to prepare for her first group after lunch, lost in thought. Frankenstein stared at his reflection in his tea, a slight smile on his face. His master was opening up to someone…growing closer with someone…he knew this would only happen when his master had found the one…the only one meant for him and him alone. He was glad it was his sister.

* * *

Madison leaned against the wall in the girls' bathroom, next to the sinks. Her arms were folded over her stomach and the pain was getting worse, it had now spread from her arms down her torso and was beginning to spring up in her stomach. She knew before long it would fully engulf her. She forced herself to pull out her phone and dial Speed Dial #1, placing it against her ear.

" _What is it?"_

"The pain is coming faster and sooner than ever before. I'm not going to be able to last until midnight."

" _This is unfortunate…the remedy will not be ready until then. You know it takes fourteen hours to make and set before it can be taken."_

"I know M-24…but it's already spread down to my stomach."

" _This is not good; it only started an hour ago. I'll talk to M-21 and see if we can have it ready by the time school lets out…if not you'll have to find some way to hold on until midnight."_

"Please hurry…"

She hung up and put her phone back in her pocket, her arms tightening around her stomach again as she let out a groan of pain. The thought of moving made her hurt more but she knew not leaving the bathroom would worry Raizel. Sighing, she shoved herself off the wall and faced the mirror, glaring at it. She pulled on her emotionless mask to hide the pain and left the bathroom. She prayed he wouldn't see through her mask.

* * *

Raizel looked up as he and Madison walked home after school. He had been watching her closely all day after gym class and had noticed how she had been trying to play off her pain. He knew something was wrong and it was really bothering her. He stayed quiet as they walked until they neared the house. She stopped and glanced down at her phone when it vibrated.

" _You know where we are."_

She quickly deleted the text and put her phone back in her pocket before looking up. Her eyes were met with a knowing gaze and she sighed.

"What?"

"What was that you just deleted?"

"It was a wrong number."

He didn't believe her but realized she was not going to tell him. He nodded and they entered the house, both knowing that neither Catrina nor Frankenstein would be home until late. Raizel went to see what he could find for dinner as Madison went to her room to put her bag up and change out of her school clothes. Finally alone, she sent a text back to M-24.

" _Be there in ten minutes."_

She deleted it once she was sure it had been read and pulled on her tennis shoes. She left her room and looked down the stairs towards the kitchen, Raizel had his back turned to her and she nodded to herself. She returned to her room and shut her door before silently opening her window. One look told her that she could easily make the jump. She looked over her shoulder with a soft sigh before jumping out and landing with a soft 'thud' on the ground. After making sure he wasn't watching for her, she took off down the street and ran towards the building M-21 and M-24 were hiding out in. It was an abandoned factory that no one had entered in quite a while. She walked through the rooms until she reached one that looked worse than all of the others. It was the perfect cover for a base. She walked to the far back corner and reached down, grasping a hidden handle and pulling the door open. Once she was inside she closed the door again and looked at the couch where M-24 was sitting. M-21 was in the back of the room at his desk as usual.

"I'm here." She said softly.

The words had no sooner left her lips when a wave of pain shot through her body again. Not bothering to hide it this time, she wrapped her arms tight around her stomach as she dropped to her knees, her loud scream echoing off the walls of the hidden room. It was soundproof so no one outside the room or outside the building would hear her screams. M-24 was at her side in an instant, his strong hand rubbing soothing circles on her back.

"The pain is increasing…it's never been this bad before." He said calmly as he waited for it to subside. After ten minutes her hands fell from her stomach to the floor as she doubled over, her breath coming in harsh pants, her body trembling from the pain.

The room was silent for a few minutes before M-21 motioned for them to move to the couch, knowing she'd be more comfortable there. Once M-24 had her on the couch and she was recovering from the bout of pain, M-21 stood and walked over to stand in front of her.

"I tried to speed the process up but every attempt failed. I'm afraid you will have to wait until midnight."

"Are you crazy? Did you not hear what just happened?! If I wait until midnight I'll be in too much pain to move!" She yelled out before her arms were wrapping around her stomach again, a groan escaping her lips as she doubled over where she was sitting.

"I'm sorry but it's too risky. None of my experiments have succeeded in keeping anything alive. If you take one, it'll likely speed up your condition."

"I'm begging you 21…please. I can't last until midnight."

M-21 sighed and walked back to his table to check one he had just created. Unbeknownst to her and his partner, he had already created a successful serum that would temporarily reduce her pain until she could take the permanent serum.

"Well…I do have one serum here that might work."

"Oh god, thank you." She cried out, breathlessly.

"Not so fast." He said as he picked it up and walked back over to her.

"I'm not just going to _give_ this to you. You'll have to _earn_ it." He said with a grin, causing her to groan again.

"What do I have to do? I'm already delivering you the Noblesse, what more could you want from me?" She practically cried as her eyes rested on her knees.

"It's simple…I want a taste..."

"24, you can't be serious." M-21 said as he jumped to his feet, anger and worry in his eyes.

"Oh, I am. Ever since she cut her hand back when we first met, I've been dying to do this."

Madison looked at the tiny vial he held in his hand as she weighed her options. Either refuse and suffer until midnight or do as he wants and get a temporary relief until she could take the full thing. Sighing, she looked at M-24, holding her hand out to him.

"Don't do this…it's not worth it." He said as he looked down at her, his worry clearly showing. Ever since their first meeting, she had become like a little sister to him and he'd rather die than let her do something like this.

"I don't have a choice…you know as well as I do that the pain increasing like it…I won't be able to handle it until midnight."

"Madison…please reconsider. You know that when he does this, he'll see any memory of yours that he wants."

"I know…but I need the relief. I can't handle this pain."

He sighed and took her hand, helping her to her feet. M-21 smirked and walked to the back of the room where he sat the vial down on his desk. Madison followed him and watched as he sat on his bed. She had a bad feeling and prayed he would not see the memory of her spilling everything to Raizel. He took her hand and pulled her down onto the bed before hovering over her, one hand going to her hip as the other pushed her shirt up slowly, his eyes never leaving hers.

"Your skin is so smooth…" He remarked as his hand caressed her stomach. She let her eyes close as she felt his other hand moving to the button of her jeans.

Before he could go any farther, the door blew open, causing M-24 to jump over the couch, M-21 to jump off his bed, and Madison to sit up, completely shocked. They waited nervously for the dust to settle, fearing it was someone from the Organization. As the dust settled, Madison's eyes went wide with worry while the other two stared in shock at the man standing there.

"R…Raizel!" Madison started but stopped the moment his eyes met hers. There was a tinge of anger to them, as well as disappointment. Instantly her head lowered and tears welled up in her eyes.

"I have never met someone more disgusting. Tricking an innocent girl into giving you what you want using something you were going to give her anyways."

21 gulped and stepped to the side, his eyes wide with fear. 24 opened his mouth to say something but at that moment a loud, blood-curdling scream pierced the tension of the room, causing all three heads to turn to look at Madison.

"Maddy!" called a voice she had not even known was there. 21 and 24 stared in shock as a second person they had not even noticed seemed to materialize out of nowhere and run to the bed.

Madison was on her knees and doubled over so much that her forehead was on the bed, her arms tight around her stomach. Her eyes were clenched shut tight and tears were falling down her cheeks. Just as she felt a hand on her back another wave of pain shot through her and another bone-chilling scream echoed off the walls of the abandoned building. 21 came out of his frozen stance and shot to the desk, he had to get the temporary remedy to her now. He was so worried and afraid for his honorary little sister that as soon as he picked up the vial, it tumbled from his hands and shattered on the floor.

"Damnit! I don't have time to make another one!" He punched his desk before going back to the bed, intending to get on and comfort her until his body froze of its own accord.

"Do not think about it." Raizel said as he walked to the bed and stared at the girl, obviously in tremendous pain.

"Frankenstein."

Frankenstein looked up at his master, his own tears falling and his hands shaking so hard that it was obvious he would not be able to hold anything.

"Return to the house and ensure that Catrina is not in the main room. I will take her to my room."

Frankenstein nodded, knowing better than to disobey his master. Once he was gone, Raizel picked Madison up bridal style and held her tight against his chest. Seeing her in as much pain as she was had softened his disappointment in her and had completely dissolved his anger towards her keeping a secret. He turned to find 21 and 24 both staring at him, both still shocked that he was really there.

"I believe the four of us have much to discuss. For now, I shall take her and see to it that she is made better. I will have her contact you when we are prepared to talk. The door shall fix itself once I take my leave. Do not leave this room until she contacts you unless you wish to die."

With that said, Raizel left the room, the door instantly fixing itself once he was out. He ran from the building using his full speed, his eyes never leaving her face.

"It will be over shortly." He whispered to her. Madison's eyes were still shut tight and she was gritting her teeth hard. Her pain had never lasted this long and she knew that if something didn't happen soon, her worst fears would be realized.

* * *

Frankenstein entered the house and found Catrina in the living room, watching the evening news. She looked up as he came in, prepared to give him a scolding for not telling her where he had gone, but stopped when she noticed the look in his eyes and how bad his hands were shaking.

"Franky!" She yelled as she jumped to her feet and ran to him, one arm going around his waist and the other on his chest, using her body to keep him standing.

"What in the name of Lukedonia happened to you?!"

"I'll…I'll explain later but for now…we need to go to your room. I need to rest and I need you to stay with me."

Catrina didn't argue. She helped him to her room after kicking the front door shut and sat him on her bed. She closed her door and pulled a chair up to sit beside her bed as she watched him take a few deep breaths, his hands clenched tight. She had never seen him so shaken up; whatever had happened must have been serious. She silently vowed to stay with him until he was better, not even the end of the world could get her to leave.

* * *

Raizel arrived at the house in a matter of seconds, Madison still clutched tightly in his arms. Her pain seemed to be getting worse and he knew he needed to hurry. He telepathically opened and shut the front door before going up to his room and doing the same thing on his door. After ensuring it was locked he sat down on his bed with Madison on his lap and his arms still tight around her. He watched her for a few minutes before pulling out his phone and messaging Frankenstein.

" _We are here. Ensure we are not disturbed."_

He set his phone down on the nightstand before brushing a few strands of hair out of Madison's face and tucking them back into her braid. As he watched, her eyes seemed to relax and her body seemed to stop shaking. He knew this was the moment.

"Madison."

She opened her eyes and looked at him, not even caring that she was in his room and on his lap…she was in too much pain to care about that right now. She simply nodded to show she was listening and waited for him to continue.

"I can put a permanent end to your pain but I can only do it through an intimate gesture. It will take away your pain but the sudden alleviation of your pain will result in temporary energy drainage. You will likely sleep most of the day. If you are prepared, it must happen now."

Without even pausing to consider or ponder what this could be or what he might want in return for doing this, she nodded and clenched her eyes shut tight as another wave hit her. She grit her teeth hard to keep from screaming, her hands gripping his shirt tight. Normally he would've been furious at someone wrinkling his clothes, but right now all that mattered was saving her. When her pain dulled down again he lifted her chin gently with one finger and closed his eyes. She let out a soft gasp as she felt his lips brush against hers, her eyes shooting open. He began moving his mouth against hers in a gentle kiss and soon, she returned his kiss, her eyes sliding shut once more. Without breaking the kiss, he turned her so that she was now straddling his lap, his hands still on her hips. Her arms slid around his neck, one going up to his hair as the other rested against his back. After a moment Raizel slid his tongue against her lips and she opened, wanting more of him. As he slid his tongue in her mouth, one hand went to her shoulder blades while his other rested against her lower back, holding her tighter to him. Madison let out a slight moan as she felt his tongue rubbing against hers. She had felt something flowing into her at the same time he slid his tongue into her mouth but couldn't focus on what it was, at that moment he was moving them so that she was on the bed and he was hovering over her, his mouth not leaving hers for even the slightest of moments. He moved to deepen the kiss, having never experienced such a feeling before, causing another moan to escape her as her tongue began moving with his. She wrapped her arms tighter around his neck and pulled him so that his body was completely on top of her, not even caring about the possible outcome of such an action. As he shifted himself to move his arms so that he could prop himself up she felt something press against her that caused her to buck her hips against him. A slight growl escaped his lips as he pulled back and studied her heavily-lidded expression. She made a move to pull him back down but he shook his head and rubbed her cheek lightly.

"Sleep now…we will talk in the morning."

She pouted and something inside him _wanted_ to continue his actions but he knew he could not…not right now. He had to figure out what was going on with him before he ended up doing something he would regret. He was the Noblesse…he could not act without consequences. Madison sighed but didn't argue; instead, she rolled over onto her side and lifted her head as he got off the bed.

"Please…stay with me." She mumbled sleepily but his heightened hearing easily picked it up.

He looked at her with a softer look than ever before. He took his shoes off and hung his uniform jacket up on a hanger before turning his lights off. Once he made sure the door was still locked he moved back to the bed and lay down beside her. She snuggled up too him, her arms going around him and her head resting against his chest. He stiffened for a moment before relaxing and pulling the blankets up over them both. He folded one arm under his head as he wrapped the other around her waist and held her close. He wasn't sure what he was feeling but he was sure of one thing…it wasn't a bad feeling.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: I do not own Noblesse, nor do I intend to make any money off of it. I also do not own Catrina Blanque, she is an OC made by a friend of mine. The only thing I do own is my OC Madison Delfane. This is my first fic for Noblesse so please, go easy on me but be honest.**

* * *

Raizel sat up and looked down at the girl still fast asleep in his bed. Her hair had come undone sometime during the night and was now spread out around her in gentle waves, framing her head and torso in a white halo. He stood up carefully so he didn't wake her up then pulled the covers up over her before leaving the room. He walked downstairs and found Frankenstein and Catrina having some coffee before they left for work.

"We will not be coming to school today."

Frankenstein nodded as he looked up, setting the morning paper down.

"I trust you did what was needed, master."

"I did."

"And…my sister?"

"She is sleeping peacefully, though she will have questions when she wakes up."

"Please take care of her."

Raizel nodded and returned to his room. He opted for sitting at his desk, reading, until she woke up. Hopefully, something in his books could help him figure out what it was he was feeling.

* * *

Catrina looked at Frankenstein after Raizel left, a knowing look in her eyes. She had been sitting with Frankenstein all night and had read the text Raizel had sent him since he was asleep. Frankenstein had slept for three hours and she had questioned him the moment he had woken up. She still couldn't believe what was really going on.

 _Frankenstein entered the house and found Catrina in the living room, watching the evening news. She looked up as he came in, prepared to give him a scolding for not telling her where he had gone, but stopped when she noticed the look in his eyes and how bad his hands were shaking._

" _Franky!" She yelled as she jumped to her feet and ran to him, one arm going around his waist and the other on his chest, using her body to keep him standing._

" _What in the name of Lukedonia happened to you?!"_

" _I'll…I'll explain later but for now…we need to go to your room. I need to rest and I need you to stay with me."_

 _Catrina didn't argue. She helped him to her room after kicking the front door shut and sat him on her bed. She closed her door and pulled a chair up to sit beside her bed as she watched him take a few deep breaths, his hands clenched tight. She had never seen him so shaken up; whatever had happened must have been serious. She silently vowed to stay with him until he was better, not even the end of the world could get her to leave._

 _She watched him as he slept, brushing strands of his hair out of his face and trying not to let her worry show. She knew he would be alright, that he was just sleeping, but she still couldn't shake the feeling that this had something to do with Madison and whatever it was she was hiding. She was just about to go and get a book to read when his phone went off. She pulled it from his pockets and saw that it was Raizel's number. He had been learning to use modern technology for a while now but this was the first time he had ever texted anyone. She battled with herself for a few minutes before she opened the text and read what it said._

"We are here. Ensure we are not disturbed."

 _She stared at it in confusion before realizing it meant he and Madison were here…at the house. Her eyes narrowed in suspicion as she closed the message and set his phone down on the nightstand. She got a book from her shelf and began reading it while she waited for him to wake up; he was GOING to tell her what was going on, everything. A few hours had passed and she had just finished the book when Frankenstein began to stir. After a few minutes he sat up, rubbing his head before he seemed to remember what was going on and where he was. He turned to see her watching him and let out a sigh._

" _Tell me everything Frankenstein, now. What is going on and why does Raizel wish to not be disturbed?" She asked as she showed him the text message._

 _Frankenstein groaned before stretching and folding his hands in his lap._

" _Before I explain things I want you to know something. My sister was hiding something but the reason is because she did not want to hurt me. As for the reason she was doing what she was…hopefully you'll understand that once I explain everything."_

 _Catrina nodded and leaned back as she watched him. If Madison was hiding something in order not to hurt him, then maybe she wasn't all that bad at all. Frankenstein took a breath before continuing._

" _I am a modified human, meaning my body is not like a typical human. I have a great power within me and I used it recklessly before I met my master. With one verbal command he sealed it and made me his servant, though I am forever grateful to him for doing so. Because I am a modified human, my life expectancy is a lot longer than normal humans…though at some point in time I will die. My sister…I thought she was a modified human as well which was the reason she was still alive in this era. I was wrong. She is not a modified human; she was just an ordinary human. The organization found her centuries ago; back when it was just getting started. She was ill and dying on the streets. They gave her an experimental serum they had created…it was meant to keep the drinker alive for hundreds of years. However…it did not work as planned. It wore off after a period of time. In the beginning this was a period of a hundred years…but then two hundred years later it unexpectedly changed to fifty years. Then a while later it decreased to twenty years. It kept decreasing until it was every year. Now…it's every month. If she did not keep up with the serum she was going to die this week. More specifically, last night. When the serum wears off she falls into such pain that she can barely move. However, yesterday when it wore off, the pain was a hundred times worse than it has ever been before, and it was coming sooner than ever before, meaning if she did not get the serum she was going to die, her muscles were literally tearing themselves apart and her organs were literally imploding inside of her."_

 _He paused here, his fists clenched tight in the sheets and his body shaking at the thought of losing his sister. Catrina had one hand over her mouth as she listened to him, she would never have thought that something like that would ever happen or was ever possible. After a few moments, he continued._

" _We found her last night with M-21 and M-24, two experiments from the Organization. When a spike of pain shot through her in our presence…I have never heard a scream so loud or so filled with pain. M-21 went to get a vial that he said was full of a serum which would temporarily relieve her pain, he accidentally dropped it in his haste…shattering it. She would not last until the permanent serum was ready, it would not be ready until midnight. My master ordered me back here and to keep you in your room. He was bringing her back and was going to help her in a way only he could. He was going to give her some of his power, which would modify her. He told me a few days ago…she was supposed to take him to M-21 and M-24 without me knowing. They were going to use him to bargain with and take down the Organization so no one would ever have to endure the experimentations and pain they were subjected to. But she told him…and he has agreed to help her. You and I will be needed as well. Please Catrina…she is my sister, I have always trusted her."_

 _Catrina could hear the love for his sister in his voice and knew that everything she had been going through, that he had not known about, was killing him inside. He was desperate to help her, to save her, and to bring her home where she belonged. Sighing, she moved to the bed and wrapped her arms around him, holding him tight._

" _I'll help you Franky…I'll always help you."_

" _Thank you, Cat." He replied softly as his arms tightened around her. They spent the rest of the night just holding each other and discussing what they would need to do._

"Catrina, it's time to go."

Catrina blinked her eyes before she looked over to see Frankenstein standing next to the front door. She looked at the clock and nearly screamed before jumping up and running back to her room to grab her bag. Frankenstein laughed as they left the house and drove to the school.

"Why were you so spaced out, Cat?"

"I…I was remembering what happened last night. I still can't believe she's been through so much."

"I hate that I couldn't help her at all. I should've found her centuries ago and modified her myself…she was in so much pain for centuries and I couldn't help her!"

"I know Franky…I know. What I don't understand though…is if she was being given a serum to prolong her life and the pain…wouldn't that classify her as a modified human?"

"No…a human is only modified through a werewolf transformation, in which they become a werewolf and are no longer human, or an experimentation in which their blood cells and their very genes are altered. Sometimes this means they become vampires like M-24, or have increased physical strength, or their other senses are increased. No one knows for sure which modification a modified human will take on until it manifests."

"I see…" She replied softly, staring out the window as the school came into view.

Frankenstein smiled over at her before he parked and got out, getting his stuff out. They walked into the building and went their separate ways to get the day started. He was glad she had agreed to help him; he would never be able to repay her for this.

* * *

Madison clenched her eyes tight as she began to drift back into the world of consciousness. She wasn't ready to wake up just yet, she'd be in a lot of pain, the serum wasn't ready…right now she was numb, drowsy, and warm…she didn't want this feeling to end. As she became more aware of her surroundings she noticed something wasn't right. She wasn't in any pain…instead she felt better than she had in centuries. She tried to figure out what was going on and why it was so quiet when images of the previous night began flooding her mind. Her eyes snapped open and she bolted upright in the bed, breathing a bit hard as one particular memory lingered in the forefront of her mind.

' _Raizel…kissed me…then…oh, sweet Lukedonia…'_ She touched her lips lightly, a blush forming on her cheeks and her heart began beating fast.

"I see you're awake."

Madison looked up to find Raizel closing his door, a tray with two cups of tea in his hands. He walked over and set it down on the nightstand, handing one cup to her before taking the other and sitting down in his chair. Madison watched him for a moment but quickly averted her eyes when he looked at her. He noticed the blush on her cheeks and the way she played with the cup before taking a sip. After a few moments, he sat his cup down on the tray and leaned back in his chair, watching her.

"We should talk about last night. I'm sure you have some questions."

"W…what exactly…happened?" She mumbled softly, still too embarrassed to look at him.

"As you know, Nobles are an ancient race and every Noble has the same basic powers. Noblesse is a title that is given to only one Noble, showing that they have more powers and abilities than other Nobles."

Madison nodded, still sipping her tea and keeping her eyes down. Of course, she knew all of this, anyone from the ancient times knew this…it was also generally understood that if you angered a Noble, you were never heard from again.

"One ability granted to the Noblesse is called Hemokinesis and is very powerful. The Noblesse can use this ability to control the individual blood cells within his enemy's body. He can use this ability to cause blood vessels to burst, possibly by changing the temperature of the blood, stop blood flow, solidify or crystallize blood, limit or cut off speech by filling the larynx with blood, fill the lungs with blood, tear bodily tissues and flesh apart, initiate swelling, rupture vital organs or even break bones by causing the blood forming within them to exert massive pressure. This results in extreme pain for the enemy."

Madison gulped and took another sip of her tea, wondering if he was going to use that on her. As she was imagining the worst, she felt a gentle hand on her shoulder and looked over at him.

"That ability is saved only for the enemies who threaten my friends. I will never use such an ability on those close to me."

Her eyes went a bit wide and she was about to ask something when he beat her to it.

"Another ability is mind reading. All Nobles possess this ability but it is amplified a hundred fold in the Noblesse."

She nodded and relaxed against the headboard as he took her tea and set it back on the tray before continuing.

"There is an ability the Noblesse possesses that is virtually unknown to anyone. Not even other Nobles know it exists. It is a form of Hemokinesis but instead of damaging or rupturing anything, it alters the intended target for the better and is painless. Last night when I kissed you, three things happened at the same time."

He looked up to make sure she was paying attention. When she nodded he leaned forward, his elbows on his knees and his hands folded under his chin.

"The first, I transferred some of my power to you through the kiss. I have no doubt that you felt something flowing from my mouth into yours during the kiss, this was my power. The Noblesse can choose to share their power with one being, making it impossible for that being to die of natural causes. You will never have to take that serum again and you will never have to worry about dying again. The second, I used the Hemokinesis variation ability to alter your blood cells a bit more in order to repair the centuries worth of damage done to your muscles, bones, and organs. This occurred at the same time as the power sharing and was completely painless. The third and final thing, I put you to sleep in order to let your body finish the process on its own. My abilities could only heal your muscles, bones, and organs…your body needed rest in order to heal your spiritual and mental energies and for the power sharing to completely take over."

Once he was finished, he watched her as she soaked in all the information. She was basically immortal now…and all the damage done to her body for centuries was healed? She'd never have to take the serum or feel the pain again? She couldn't believe it. She could finally live her life without constantly having to check the date and decide when she needed the serum made. She was free…she was alive. However, before she could truly be happy over that bit, something else he had said repeated itself in her mind. The kiss…had been the means through which he shared his power with her. Her head lowered and she clenched the blankets in her fists. For some reason…this thought had truly upset her and she felt like her heart was breaking. Raizel, sensing her thoughts, reached out to touch her shoulder when she slapped his hand away. Without saying a word she jumped up and raced out of the house faster than she had ever run before. She ran to the park, through the park, and straight to the other side of the city. She had no plans of stopping any time soon.

* * *

Frankenstein and Catrina came home that afternoon and found Raizel sitting on the couch alone, staring at the wall. Catrina and Frankenstein looked at each other before they walked to the couch and sat down, Catrina beside Raizel and Frankenstein across from him.

"Master, what is the matter?"

Raizel looked at his servant, a distant look in his red eyes. Frankenstein knew that look; his master had used it before…he was looking into the distance for someone.

"Where is Madison? What happened?"

Raizel refocused his gaze on his servant. Frankenstein was possibly going to be disappointed in him, but perhaps he would know what to do.

"She ran off."

"What do you mean ran off?" Frankenstein questioned in a calm tone, watching his master.

"I explained what had happened to her. She was silent for a few moments…I sensed some thoughts were bothering her. I was about to ask what they were when she slapped my hand away and ran out. I do not understand what I said to upset her."

Frankenstein was silent for a moment before he saw Catrina nod a bit.

"Master, tell me what happened last night and what you told her."

Raizel closed his eyes before he began his explanations. He told them in full detail what had happened last night, not leaving a single detail out. He then explained what he had told her, what all she had done afterwards, and how long she stayed before running out. The room was silent for a few minutes before a booming laughter was heard. Raizel's eyes opened and he and Catrina looked over to see Frankenstein laughing as he leaned against the back of the couch.

"What is so funny?"

Frankenstein regained his composure and looked at his master, a grin on his face.

"Master, it is obvious you have feelings for her, as you said so yourself. You questioned why her body felt so good against yours. You questioned why you could still feel the warmth of her hand long after she touched you. You questioned why seeing her in pain made you hurt or want to protect her. You questioned why her keeping her pain a secret angered you. It is very clear you have feelings for her."

Raizel stared at him for a moment.

"You might be right Frankenstein. But I still do not understand what I said to upset her so."

"You truly are clueless." The men turned to see Catrina staring at the ground for a moment.

"What do you mean?" Raizel questioned. Catrina was on her feet in seconds and glaring at the Noblesse.

"You kissed her Raizel! Yes, to you that was just a way of sharing your power with her. To her, that was so much more than a kiss. You said that when you began entering your tongue into her mouth she let out a moan. To humans a kiss like that is a symbol of love, passion, and lust. To her, a kiss like that means you want her in the way only a lover should. So when you told her that it was a way for you to share your power with her, it broke her heart. She felt stupid for thinking what she did, she felt stupid for thinking you would want her…she felt stupid for giving in to the feelings she's probably not even aware that she has!"

Raizel looked from Catrina's angry glare to Frankenstein's calm one. Frankenstein nodded, showing that Catrina spoke the truth.

"Master, I have seen how she gravitates towards you when you two are in the same room. I've seen how she looks at you when you are not paying attention, and how you stare at her long after her gaze has left yours. It is clear to me that you both have feelings for one another but have not been brave enough to admit it to yourselves. Give her some time to calm down and think, then she will return home."

"I do not understand why the truth would upset her still."

Catrina clenched her fists tight before she did something no one had ever done…she slapped the Noblesse…hard.

"Think about it! You have feelings for her whether you admit it or not. She has feelings for you whether she realizes it or not. If you don't understand that then let me put it in fucking English for you. You LOVE her, whether you admit it or not. She LOVES you whether she realizes it or not. Get it now?! After finding out the truth she felt BETRAYED BY THE ONE SHE LOVED. You BROKE HER HEART. ADMIT YOUR FEELINGS TO YOURSELF BEFORE YOU FUCKING LOSE HER!"

The room was silent for a few minutes as Catrina tried to calm herself down by taking deep breaths. After several minutes Frankenstein stood up and took her hand, causing her to shift her attention onto him.

"Go to my room, we need to talk."

The tone of voice he used meant that this was not up for negotiation. Nodding, she left the room and walked up the stairs, heading to his bedroom. Once she was out of earshot, Frankenstein sat down on the coffee table and looked at his master, his tone much softer now.

"She was out of line in her actions, but she spoke the truth. We both can see that you have fallen in love with my sister, and she feels the same way. If you do not make your feelings known to both yourself and her, she will find someone else and you will potentially lose the one that is meant for you."

Once he was finished speaking, Frankenstein stood up and walked out of the room, heading up the stairs. Once he was about halfway up, he spoke again.

"Find her, Master. Lock the door."

He glanced over his shoulder once he had reached the top and smirked to himself, his master was gone and the door was locked. Now there was one last bit of business to attend to. Turning back around, he walked to his room and entered, shutting the door behind him.

* * *

Madison had finally come to a stop on the far side of the city. She had found herself next to the docs and had decided to sit on one and stare out over the water. As she sat there, she felt the tears fall down her cheeks as what had happened came back into her mind. She shut her eyes tight, her hands now covering her face and her knees to her chest. She was sitting on the far end of the longest pier, far away from the busier piers. She didn't want to be bothered, but fate seemed to have other ideas. Just as her sobs were starting to increase to the point where her shoulders were shaking, she felt a hand touch her shoulder.

"Go away!" She screamed out through her tears, choking a bit. The hand did not leave her shoulder. She was about to slap it away and run when a voice spoke.

"Come with me…let's talk."

Her head shot up and through her blurred vision she saw M-24 standing there with a worried expression. Looking down the pier she saw M-21 watching from the wall above the docks. Nodding, she stood and allowed him to carry her as she hid her face in his chest and continued to cry. They took her to another abandoned building and another secret room where they sat on a couch, Madison still cradled in M-24's lap. They waited patiently for her sobs to subside before they began speaking.

"Angel, tell us what happened…why are you so upset?" M-24 asked calmly, M-21 taking her hand and rubbing it lightly with his thumb.

She made sure she could speak before telling them everything. She started with the day she cut her leg shaving and how Raizel had healed the cut as well as how it had made her feel. She then told them about last night, the kiss, power sharing, moans…everything. She finished up with his explanations this morning and her running out. Throughout the explanation, both men sat silently listening and absorbing her information. She was in tears again by the end and once again had her face hidden in M-24's chest, his hand rubbing soothing circles against her back.

"What is wrong with me…why did his words hurt me so?" She questioned, her words muffled by his shirt. The men shared a knowing look and it was M-21 who answered her.

"Angel…the answer is obvious. You blush when you're around him, he's so protective of you, and you thoroughly enjoyed his kiss…it's obvious you love him and that he loves you. Neither of you have realized it yet, so you have not admitted it to yourselves yet…but it's true. You both are in love… didn't realize what the kiss would mean to you and accidentally broke your heart because of it. Admit your feelings to yourself angel, then talk to him."

The room was silent for several minutes as Madison calmed down again. She thought about what he had said…could she really be in love with the Noblesse? The more she thought about it the more things began to make sense. She told him everything without him asking, she was comfortable talking to him about anything, she blushed whenever he looked at her or held her hand…she had been having dreams about being intimate with him for a few days now and had found it weird. She could not deny it…everything made sense now…she was truly in love with the Noblesse. But could he really feel the same way about her?

"I need to go home…I have to talk to him."

She stood up and turned towards the door, both men smiling in encouragement at her. She opened the secret door and her eyes went wide, a gasp escaping her lips.

"R…Raizel…" She said in a soft whisper.

Raizel said nothing as he lifted a hand up and wiped a stray tear from her cheek, his fingers lingering a bit longer than usual on her cheek.

"We need to talk." He spoke in a velvety whisper and she nodded, unable to speak.

Without another word, he scooped her up into his arms, closed the door, and left to find a place where the two of them could discuss things in private. He would not make the same mistake again…he was not going to let her misunderstand him again. Now was the time for him to be honest with her…and with himself.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: I do not own Noblesse, nor do I intend to make any money off of it. I also do not own Catrina Blanque, she is an OC made by a friend of mine. The only thing I do own is my OC Madison Delfane. This is my first fic for Noblesse so please, go easy on me but be honest. If you do not like M rated stuff, you might want to skip the second part of this chapter...Just a warning.**

* * *

Raizel walked with Madison to a secluded area of the park where he knew they would not be interrupted. He sat down with her still in his arms so that she was now in his lap. His arms never left her waist and her eyes never left her lap. They were silent for a few minutes before Raizel looked down at her.

"This world is still very new to me. I am slowly learning more about it and about myself. In all the years I've lived, I have not experienced very many emotions, though I did understand what they were and could recognize the different ones. At least I thought I did."

She stayed silent as she listened to him. Just being in his arms again was causing memories of last night to pop up in her head.

 _Without even pausing to consider or ponder what this could be or what he might want in return for doing this, she nodded and clenched her eyes shut tight as another wave hit her. She grit her teeth hard to keep from screaming, her hands gripping his shirt tight. Normally he would've been furious at someone wrinkling his clothes, but right now all that mattered was saving her. When her pain dulled down again he lifted her chin gently with one finger and closed his eyes. She let out a soft gasp as she felt his lips brush against hers, her eyes shooting open. He began moving his mouth against hers in a gentle kiss and soon, she returned his kiss, her eyes sliding shut once more. Without breaking the kiss, he turned her so that she was now straddling his lap, his hands still on her hips. Her arms slid around his neck, one going up to his hair as the other rested against his back. After a moment Raizel slid his tongue against her lips and she opened, wanting more of him. As he slid his tongue in her mouth, one hand went to her shoulder blades while his other rested against her lower back, holding her tighter to him. Madison let out a slight moan as she felt his tongue rubbing against hers. She had felt something flowing into her at the same time he slid his tongue into her mouth but couldn't focus on what it was, at that moment he was moving them so that she was on the bed and he was hovering over her, his mouth not leaving hers for even the slightest of moments. He moved to deepen the kiss, having never experienced such a feeling before, causing another moan to escape her as her tongue began moving with his. She wrapped her arms tighter around his neck and pulled him so that his body was completely on top of her, not even caring about the possible outcome of such an action. As he shifted himself to move his arms so that he could prop himself up she felt something press against her that caused her to buck her hips against him. A slight growl escaped his lips as he pulled back and studied her heavily-lidded expression. She made a move to pull him back down but he shook his head and rubbed her cheek lightly._

" _Sleep now…we will talk in the morning."_

She remembered the talk as well...

" _The first, I transferred some of my power to you through the kiss. I have no doubt that you felt something flowing from my mouth into yours during the kiss, this was my power. The Noblesse can choose to share their power with one being, making it impossible for that being to die of natural causes. You will never have to take that serum again and you will never have to worry about dying again. The second, I used the Hemokinesis variation ability to alter your blood cells a bit more in order to repair the centuries worth of damage done to your muscles, bones, and organs. This occurred at the same time as the power sharing and was completely painless. The third and final thing, I put you to sleep in order to let your body finish the process on its own. My abilities could only heal your muscles, bones, and organs…your body needed rest in order to heal your spiritual and mental energies and for the power sharing to completely take over."_

 _Once he was finished, he watched her as she soaked in all the information. She was basically immortal now…and all the damage done to her body for centuries was healed? She'd never have to take the serum or feel the pain again? She couldn't believe it. She could finally live her life without constantly having to check the date and decide when she needed the serum made. She was free…she was alive. However, before she could truly be happy over that bit, something else he had said repeated itself in her mind. The kiss…had been the means through which he shared his power with her. Her head lowered and she clenched the blankets in her fists. For some reason…this thought had truly upset her and she felt like her heart was breaking. Raizel, sensing her thoughts, reached out to touch her shoulder when she slapped his hand away. Without saying a word she jumped up and raced out of the house faster than she had ever run before. She ran to the park, through the park, and straight to the other side of the city. She had no plans of stopping any time soon._

She sighed softly and tried to keep the tears from building up again. She knew he had the ability to read minds but if he was using it now, he made no sign that he was. She was thankful for that…it was nice to be left alone with her thoughts. After a few minutes, he continued speaking.

"It took your brother and Catrina to help me realize something. There is one emotion I have seen in the past that I have only seen once. Being with you, I am not only seeing it but experiencing it as well. Ever since you entered our lives this past Sunday I have been experiencing a lot of things that I have not experienced. I found myself staring at you when you were not paying attention. I found myself listening to your laugh as if it was the most beautiful song in the world. I found myself wanting to hear your voice when I am alone. Whenever you touch me or hold my hand, I can still feel the warmth of your hand long after you've let go. I was unexplainably drawn to you the minute you walked in…and I cannot stand the thought of anyone else being with you. That kiss last night…I had intended it to be a short one, just long enough to share some of my power with you. However, it stirred something inside of me. I did not want to stop."

He stopped here and glanced down at her, she was still staring at her lap, playing with the fringe of her shirt. He looked up across the park to watch families playing in the late spring weather. Neither of them said anything for several minutes.

"Then why did you…" Madison finally said in a soft tone.

"You needed to rest…and I was unsure of my actions. I did not want to do something that would hurt you…nor did I want to make a mistake when I did not understand what I was feeling."

They were silent for a little while more before he continued again.

"That is where your brother and Catrina come in. I spoke with them after they came home. It is because of them that I finally understand what is going on…and why I have been experiencing everything I mentioned. Now that I know what it is I feel…I will not be making any more mistakes, nor will I ever hurt you again."

"What…do you mean?"

She had a feeling she knew what he meant but she wanted him to say it. She wanted to hear the words. She felt his finger hook under her chin and lift her head slowly until their eyes met, his thumb resting just below her lip. She felt her breath catch as her eyes locked with his blood red ones that seemed to be flickering with an emotion only meant for her to see. He slowly leaned his head down towards hers, his eyes half shut. He stopped for a moment when their lips were only a few centimeters apart, his finger still under her chin, holding her head in place, while his other arm was still around her waist.

"I love you, Madison." He spoke softly, his warm breath ghosting over her lips, sending a shiver down her spine.

She could barely form a sentence before his lips were on hers and his eyes closed. Her eyes instantly shut at that moment, her lips moving against his instantly. The kiss lasted only a few seconds and when he pulled back he let his forehead lean against hers, his eyes locked on hers again. Madison smiled slightly before she slid one hand back to his neck, her other hand on his chest.

"I love you too." She said softly before pulling him back to her, kissing him again.

He slid his hand from her chin to her cheek, his other hand still on her back, holding her close to him. Her hand moved up to tangle in his hair as she deepened the kiss, her other arm wrapping around his torso. She was glad that they finally knew what they were feeling and could finally be together.

* * *

" _I do not understand why the truth would upset her still."_

 _Catrina clenched her fists tight before she did something no one had ever done…she slapped the Noblesse…hard._

" _Think about it! You have feelings for her whether you admit it or not. She has feelings for you whether she realizes it or not. If you don't understand that then let me put it in fucking English for you. You LOVE her, whether you admit it or not. She LOVES you whether she realizes it or not. Get it now?! After finding out the truth she felt BETRAYED BY THE ONE SHE LOVED. You BROKE HER HEART. ADMIT YOUR FEELINGS TO YOURSELF BEFORE YOU FUCKING LOSE HER!"_

 _The room was silent for a few minutes as Catrina tried to calm herself down by taking deep breaths. After several minutes Frankenstein stood up and took her hand, causing her to shift her attention onto him._

" _Go to my room, we need to talk."_

 _The tone of voice he used meant that this was not up for negotiation. Nodding, she left the room and walked up the stairs, heading to his bedroom._

Catrina couldn't believe she had slapped the Noblesse! What was worse was the look Frankenstein had had in his eyes…she had a feeling she was going to be in trouble for slapping his master like that. She had been pacing his room for several minutes as she waited for him, her panic slowly building as each possibility flashed through her mind. What would he do to her? How could she talk her way out of it? Was talking even an option at this point? Why had she lost her temper so much? Yes, Raizel was ignorant of his feelings and needed to have things explained to him like a child but why had it made her so angry? She was pulled from her thoughts at the soft 'click' of the lock. Looking up, she saw Frankenstein leaning against the door, his arms behind his back and one foot on the door. His hair was over his shoulders and his eyes were trained on her.

"You did something you shouldn't have done, Catrina. No one can harm my master in any way and come out of it completely unpunished. I'm sure you understand that I must punish you for what you have done and I hope you will forgive me for it."

"Franky…wait. Let me explain please." She started but stopped when she saw him taking off his glasses and setting them on his desk.

He never took off his glasses except when he was going to bed. She gulped a bit as she watched him. He took his jacket off and hung it up before putting his shoes in the closet and taking his belt off, hanging it up. He then hung his tie up and undid the first two buttons of his shirt before turning to her, his eyes now narrowed a bit. The look on his face sent shivers down her spine and she took a step back.

"Franky please…I'm sorry…"

Before she could say anything more, she found herself on the bed. He had her arms pinned above her head with one hand, the other next to her on the bed, holding himself up. His knees were on either side of her and he was smirking down at her, causing another wave of shivers to run down her spine.

"I'm sorry…It won't happen again."

"Shut up." He said with a smirk before lowering his head and catching her lips with his own.

Catrina's eyes went wide as she felt his lips against hers. After a moment she closed her eyes and began moving her mouth against his, kissing him back. He smirked as she began responding to him and allowed the kiss to remain a gentle one for a few moments before he slid his tongue against her lips, seeking permission. Without hesitation she allowed her lips to part and his tongue to enter. He moved his tongue against hers, eliciting a moan from her. Soon her tongue began moving as well and a battle for dominance began within her mouth, causing another moan to ripple through her. After a few moments the need for air arose and she turned her head, breathing hard. Frankenstein was not fazed by this; instead he began kissing down from the corner of her mouth to her neck and up to her ear. As he gently nibbled on her lobe she shivered, causing him to smirk once more. He nibbled it a bit more before blowing against her ear gently, feeling her shudder beneath him once more. He kissed down her neck to the juncture, the point where the neck and shoulder meet. As he began to kiss this spot she moaned out as her hips bucked up. Smirking, he moved his hand from the bed to her hip and began rubbing it up her side slowly as he kissed this spot more, loving the sounds she made. She tilted her head to the side and arched her back more as the pleasure continued to flow through her. She had been so focused on him kissing her neck that she hadn't noticed his hand sliding under her shirt. She gasped as his hand slid under her bra and began massaging her breast gently, moving his tongue teasingly over the spot he had just been kissing. Her hips moved of their own accord as she moaned out. He leaned back to watch her as he continued to massage her breast, he studied her heavily-lidded expression with mild amusement. He was enjoying this but knew that soon, he would not be able to hold off his desires for much longer.

"I am going to release your wrists now. Do not move your arms from where they are. If you do, your punishment will only get worse."

Unable to speak, she nodded and watched him. He released her wrists before leaning back so that he was on his knees. He began unbuttoning her shirt, exposing her black lace bra. He let his hands trace the smooth skin of her chest and stomach before looking at her again.

"You may move your arms long enough for these items to be removed. After that, they are to go back to the pillow, understood?"

Catrina nodded again and he slid a hand behind her back to lift her up. Slowly he slid her shirt off then removed her bra, tossing both to the side. He laid her back down and instantly her arms returned to the pillow above her head and he nodded. He leaned down and blew against her nipples gently, feeling her shudder again. He leaned down and let his tongue graze her left nipple before swirling around it. Instantly she shuddered with a soft moan, her hands closing into fists against the pillows. After a moment of doing this, he decided to stop playing and began to suck her breast gently, his hand massaging her right breast at the same time. Another moan graced his ears and he couldn't help the soft growl that escaped his throat, vibrating against her breast. He loved the way she made him feel and this day was one he had been waiting for since they had parted ways centuries ago. He began to massage her breast a bit harder as his free hand went down and began rubbing her thigh gently, loving the way her hips moved in response. He moved to suck her right breast after a few minutes, now massaging her left and his free hand on her other thigh. Several minutes later he began planting soft and gentle kisses down her stomach, stopping at the hem of her skirt. He leaned back and sat up on his knees, looking down at her for a moment.

"Do not move."

She nodded again and watched him as he moved so that he was now sitting between her legs. He removed her skirt slowly, letting his eyes roam her athletic body. Once it was off and lying on the growing pile of clothes, he pulled her panties down, watching for any sign that she was not ready. When no such sign came he pulled them completely off and tossed them onto the pile as well, rubbing his hands up and down her slender legs, watching her shiver as the cool air hit her most secretive spot. He leaned back a bit more so that he could see her full body and the sexy position she was lying in, her legs slightly spread, her beautiful breasts exposed and her arms still on the pillows above her head just as he had commanded they stay. She felt another shiver run down her spin at the intensity of his stare, never before had anyone ever seen her like this before. She was both anxious and excited, knowing that she was finally getting what she had always wanted from the man she had always wanted.

Frankenstein smiled down at her before he slowly slid her legs apart and rubbed her inner thighs gently. He leaned down to kiss her deeply as his hand slowly slid upwards. He began rubbing his tongue against hers as his hand began rubbing her slowly and gently. She moaned into the kiss, her hips instantly moving against his hand. It was the first time anyone had touched her in such an intimate way and the waves of pleasure it sent through her body were breathtaking. He rubbed her slowly and gently for a moment or two before he leaned back to watch her while slowly rubbing her a bit harder. Without her noticing, he slid down and watched her as he gently blew against her sensitive clit. Her hips bucked hard and she moaned a little louder. Smirking, he leaned down and began to lick her clit as he continued to rub her. She had never felt pleasure like this before; he was being so careful and so gentle that it was slowly driving her insane. She needed more but could not seem to get her voice to work. Her back arched more as he began to suck on her sensitive clit, his hand now pressed hard against her as he slowly and gently rubbed her. Suddenly both his hand and mouth left her and she began panting a bit, her mind so clouded with fog that she couldn't focus on anything at all except the pleasure coursing through her body. Before she could even attempt a coherent thought she felt his mouth on her again, this time he was licking her slowly as his hands snaked up her body to massage her breasts. Her back arched more as her hips bucked against his tongue, her hands clenched so tightly that she possibly would've lost feeling in them if her mind was working right. He opened his eyes to watch her writhe as he continued to lick her most sensitive spot, his hands gently massaging and kneading her breasts. He moved his hands and pinched her nipples gently, rolling them between his fingers as his tongue began moving a bit harder. That did it, she lost control and forgot what he had said, one of her hands shot from the pillow to his hair. She gripped his hair tight to push his head closer as her hips moved more, her other hand gripping the pillows tight. She could feel the pleasure building within her and her moans increased. After a few more moments she felt the pleasure release and moved her hips as she came into his mouth. His tongued lapped up everything she spilled out before one hand went back to remove her hand from his hair and he leaned back to look at her. She panted hard as her eyes opened before widening as she saw her hand in his and a smirk on his face.

"I told you not to move…now your punishment will increase."

With that, he stood up and walked to his closet. He pulled out a small coil of strong leather cord that was still light to the touch. He walked back over and tied her hands to the headboard, a smirk on his face. He leaned down to kiss her gently before he removed his shirt, tossing it to the pile as well. She watched him as he then removed his jeans, adding them to the pile, before turning back to face her. Her eyes instantly went to his manhood, fully erect. It was so big and thick that she was instantly worried about what was undoubtedly fixing to happen. He grinned as he slid back onto the bed and leaned down to kiss her again. She instantly responded, kissing him deeper and closing her eyes. Moments later she felt him massaging her breast at the same time his other hand was rubbing her again, causing her to buck and moan once more. He kissed up to her ear where he once again nibbled her lobe before whispering in her ear, his warm breath ghosting across her ear and sending shivers down her spine again.

"Relax, it'll be alright."

He moved to kiss down to her shoulder once more, his hand still rubbing her gently. Once he was certain she was again consumed with pleasure, he moved his hand from her breast and replaced it with his mouth. He sucked her breast as he positioned himself at her entrance. He leaned back and moved his hand from her, using it to hold himself up. Slowly he slid in her, only sliding in an inch at a time to give her time to adjust to his size. When he was about halfway in he stopped and looked at her, rubbing her cheek lightly.

"Take a deep breath and let it out. This part will be over soon."

Nodding, she did as he said. After she exhaled he began kissing her again. As their tongues battled for dominance once again, he thrust the rest of the way into her before stilling and waiting. She groaned in pain into the kiss, her hands gripping the leather cord in response. Frankenstein pulled back to look at her, rubbing her cheek gently.

"Are you alright?" He asked softly.

He watched as Catrina seemed to examine herself. He was inside her, her innocence had been taken by the man she loved, there was some pain but it was not as bad as she had expected. She nodded after a moment and he let out a breath of relief.

"Good."

He leaned down and began kissing her deeper as he began to move slowly, making sure she was alright. She let out a soft moan as her hips moved against his, proving that she was alright. This was the only reassurance he needed. He continued to kiss her so deeply as his movements slowly increased. He began to massage her breasts as her hips responded to his, moving in sync with his rhythm. When the need for air arose, she leaned her head back into the pillows and he moved to kiss and suck on her collar bone, causing her to moan out and buck her hips harder against his. He began thrusting a bit harder, increasing the pleasure. Soon whatever pain she had been feeling was gone and their in sync movements became slow and gentle once more. She could feel every ounce of love he had for her in every thrust, and he could he feel her love for him in her responses and hear it in her moans. He reached up to untie her hands, throwing the cord over his shoulder. Instantly her hands wrapped around his torso and pulled him tight to her as she kissed him deep, pouring her love into the kiss. He let out a growl as his arms wrapped around her waist, holding her tight to him as he returned her kiss, his tongue moving against hers more than it had been before. Within moments, he felt her tighten around him as she came for the second time that night. He came soon after, both of them riding out the final waves of ecstasy together. Once it was over he carefully shifted them so that they were now lying under the blankets, on their sides, wrapped tight in each other's arms. As the feelings of ecstasy and pleasure faded from their bodies, sleep began to creep in. Frankenstein smiled down at her as he rubbed her back gently.

"I love you." He said softly as he gently kissed her head.

"Love you too…" She said with a soft yawn, her head nestled against his chest.

As they drifted off to sleep, neither one could believe what had happened but both were happy about it. One thing was clear to her; if this was what he considered punishments…she would have to misbehave a lot more often.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: I do not own Noblesse, nor do I intend to make any money off of it. I also do not own Catrina Blanque, she is an OC made by a friend of mine. The only thing I do own is my OC Madison Delfane. This is my first fic for Noblesse so please, go easy on me but be honest.**

* * *

Catrina woke up early the next morning to find herself still wrapped tightly in Frankenstein's arms, their bodies still pressed tight together. She closed her eyes and smiled as she thought back to what had happened last night. She couldn't believe it…she was finally his…centuries later and he had finally given in. She let out a soft giggle as she nuzzled his chest; listening to his strong heartbeat…she was more content now than she had been in centuries.

"What's so funny?"

She stilled for a moment before feeling a gentle hand running through her hair. Raising her head slightly she found those gorgeous blue eyes of his staring lazily down at her, a half-hearted smile on his lips.

"You've been awake?"

"Not long…I was enjoying the dream I was having about a certain angel calling out my name."

Catrina blushed instantly and he chuckled, kissing her forehead. In an instant, she was on her back and he was hovering over her again. He leaned down to kiss her deep, to which she happily responded. He pulled back after a few seconds with a smile.

"We'd better shower and eat. We have to get to the school for a mandatory staff meeting."

Catrina blinked before groaning and throwing her head back against the pillows.

"But I don't want to attend a boring meeting." She cried out and attempted to go back to sleep after rolling over.

"It's mandatory…you must attend."

When she didn't answer and instead rolled all the way over onto her stomach, he smirked. He leaned down to kiss the sensitive spot on her neck while his hand went between her legs, rubbing her gently and teasingly. After a moment he moved to whisper in her ear, enjoying the shudder that ran through her body as he did so.

"If you come, as you must do, then you will be greatly rewarded. Or you could refuse still and suffer a rough punishment when I return. It is entirely up to you."

He stood up at that moment, grabbed his clothes from his closet and headed towards the bathroom. Catrina lay there, squeezing her legs shut and trying to slow her racing heart. What did she do? Did she go for the reward or suffer a punishment? Last night…he had been so tender and loving that she could scarcely call that a punishment…that had been more like a reward. She decided to test his punishments, to see how bad the first one would be. When he got out of the shower he noticed she was still in the bed, covered up and her face in the pillow. Grinning, he walked over, picked up his glasses and kissed her head.

"Punishment it is. I shall see you when I get home. Do not leave this bed or it will be worse than I have already planned."

With that, he was gone and she placed a hand over her heart, what could he be planning to do to her when he got in?

* * *

M-21 and M-24 sat on the couch, still staring at the door. They had been staring at it for a while now, sitting in silence. They couldn't believe their luck…Raizel, the Noblesse, had been standing there…just feet away from them.

" _I believe the four of us have much to discuss. For now, I shall take her and see to it that she is made better. I will have her contact you when we are prepared to talk. The door shall fix itself once I take my leave. Do not leave this room until she contacts you unless you wish to die."_

His words still echoed in their minds. How could he help her? What was he planning on doing? And what would happen to them if they left before she made contact?

"I can't believe you were going to make her do that with you…I thought she was like a sister to us."

21 flinched then looked down at his lap, a few tears leaking out.

"She is…I never meant to take it that far. I was just going to see what would happen…would she resist or give in and how long would it be before her pain hit again. I'm such an idiot…there are so many other ways I could've done that…she'll never forgive me." His voice had dropped off on the last bit to a soft whisper, his hands now on his face.

24 sighed, seeing his friend like this. He reached over and patted his back in a soothing manner.

"She'll forgive you, just wait. I just hope everything is alright…it's been three days and she hasn't contacted us yet. How much longer are we going to have to wait, I wonder."

21 nodded and leaned back, drying his eyes. 24 was right…it had been three days. He hoped Madison was alright and that Raizel had managed to help her in time.

* * *

There were families all around the far end of the park, children running all over the place playing, mothers and older siblings calling out to them to be careful and stay close…but none of that mattered. It didn't matter that the sky was starting to cloud over or that the winds were picking up. Nothing mattered except the fierce beating of her heart in her chest and his lips on hers. They had confessed their love twenty minutes ago and his arms had not left her waist, nor had his lips left her own, since the confession. The only thing that had changed was their position. Instead of being in the open as they were, Raizel had moved them to a thick cluster of bushes where they would not be seen and being this far away from anyone else in the park meant they would not be heard either. Madison was still straddling his lap, his arms tight around her waist and her arms around his neck, one hand in his hair.

Their kisses had become more fierce and heated and she knew she couldn't go much longer without begging him. At that exact moment, he laid her on her back and hovered above her, his lips moving to her neck as his hands went to her hips, lifting them up so that he could get his hands underneath her. He leaned back and pulled her skirt and panties off, admiring her as he did so. She felt a blush as she watched him, not even noticing that her shirt had already been undone, exposing her bra. She only noticed when he lowered her hips down and slid his hands up to push her shirt off before removing her bra. Now, completely exposed to his intense gaze, she couldn't help but squirm a bit, her arms instantly folding over her stomach. Raizel gently grabbed her wrists and moved them to her side before leaning back on his knees, completely examining her body. He didn't need to speak the order, she knew he did not want her to cover herself up…he wanted to see her completely.

After a moment he took his own clothes off and used his clothing ability to turn them into a blanket which he then slid beneath her before leaning back again. Nodding to himself, he leaned down and captured her lips again, his tongue instantly rubbing against hers hard, earning a moan from her. He placed his hands on hers to keep them pinned at her sides as he continued to kiss her so fiercely. After a few minutes, when the need for air arose, he kissed down her neck, instantly hitting her sensitive spot and earning another moan followed by her hips moving against his. He smirked and toyed with this spot for a while before trailing kisses down her body, spreading her legs open as he did so. She was just about to ask what he was doing when her unspoken question received an unspoken answer. Without warning his tongue flicked against her clit before swirling around it, making her buck her hips and moan. He didn't stop there…After a second or two of this, he began sucking on her clit hard before licking her hard. Her hand shot down and grabbed his hair as her hips bucked against him, her moans increasing. She had not felt anything like this in centuries, it felt beyond amazing. Raizel smirked a bit as he slid his tongue into her, thrusting and flicking it hard as he rubbed and rolled her clit between his finger and thumb. Madison began bucking her hips more as her grip tightened on his hair. She knew she wouldn't last long and only prayed this was not all he was planning on doing. He thrust and flicked his tongue harder and it wasn't long before his actions were rewarded, she came against his mouth.

He didn't give her long to rest, soon his mouth was on hers again and he was thrusting into her deep and hard, earning a moan while her tongue battled against his. Her arms wrapped around him, her hands gripping his shoulders tight as she thrust against him, pushing him in deeper. He began to massage her breasts roughly with one hand, his other gripping her ass tight, holding her against him. He thrust deeper and harder, his speed increasing. Madison moaned out more, her mouth pulling back from his as she arched her back, her nails digging into his shoulders. He watched her for a moment as he increased his speed again, and began hitting her g-spot deep within her. Her moans turned to screams of pleasure as she moved her hips against his just as hard, her nails dragging down his back as she tried to clutch him tight to her.

"Oh…oh fuck Raizel."

He could feel her tightening around him, pulling and squeezing him. He gave one more deep thrust and she cried out, cumming for the second time. She moved her hips still, riding out the waves of her pleasure. He thrust once more and came inside her. They rode out the final waves together before he lay down beside her and held her close. She snuggled up against him, a content smile on her face, her grip on his back relaxing and the scratches healing up instantly. She fell asleep against him after only a moment and he smiled down at her, rubbing her back gently. He had finally claimed a mate, though it did not matter in this day and age…at least not as far as the council was concerned. He watched her sleep, wondering what the future now held in store for them both…and wondering when she would contact the others so that they could get this over with. Perhaps he'd bring it up to her in the morning.

* * *

 **A/N: Yeah, I know…it's short and sucks but I'm fighting through major writer's block and trying to get this fic finished before starting on another that I have several ideas for. Hopefully, the next several chapters will not suck nearly as bad as this one…I'm not rewriting it though. No, this is not my first time writing these types of scenes, I'm just having a serious battle with a mental block at the moment.**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: I do not own Noblesse, nor do I intend to make any money off of it. I also do not own Catrina Blanque, she is an OC made by a friend of mine. The only thing I do own is my OC Madison Delfane. This is my first fic for Noblesse so please, go easy on me but be honest.**

* * *

Madison woke up the next morning still in the same position she had been when she fell asleep. She smiled sleepily as she nuzzled his chest, receiving a small kiss on the head as his arms tightened around her slightly.

"Good morning, love. Sleep well?"

"Better than I have in a long time." She replied, lifting her head to kiss him lightly.

"We'd better get home soon before your brother starts to worry," Raizel said softly after ending the kiss.

Madison nodded while pouting. She stood, stretched, and dressed before picking up the blanket and looking at him in slight confusion.

"Rai…where are your clothes and where did this blanket come from?"

Raizel smiled before gently taking the blanket from her and turning it back into his clothes. He chuckled at her confused expression before handing the clothes to her.

"I often do not wear the same thing twice. However, since this outfit now holds special meaning, I will make an exception. But first, it must be washed."

Madison nodded and held the items closer to her, a caring smile now on her lips. She would also treasure this outfit for the same reason. She watched as he waved his hand over his body, materializing a new outfit and boots, his hair easily falling back into place. Without a word, he gathered up her hair into one hand and held it over her right shoulder. He moved his other hand over her hair, starting at the top of her head and going slowly down the part in his hand all the way to the end. When he was done her hair looked as though it had been washed and braided by a professional hairdresser. He repeated the action on her clothes, removing every ounce of dirt from them. Once he was finished he gave her a smile and offered his arm to her, which she gladly accepted, smiling herself. They walked home in silence, her head against his shoulder and her eyes closed in content. He looked down at her with a slight smile before looking ahead once more. He did not want to ruin her peace right now…he would mention it when they got home. The walk was peaceful, neither of them had said a word, nor had they felt the need to do so. They arrived home to a silent house.

"Are they still at the meeting?" Madison asked as she checked the time.

"No…they're upstairs. I will start the tea; will you go and get them? It's time we discussed things with them."

Madison nodded and walked up the stairs as Raizel went into the kitchen. She walked to Frankenstein's room and opened the door, her eyes closed as she did so.

"Franky, Rai said to…" She broke off as she opened her eyes. The sight that met her eyes was one she would rather not have seen. She screamed and covered her eyes, her face going insanely red as she turned around.

* * *

Frankenstein left the school with a devious smirk plastered on his face. He had planned what he was going to do that morning before he had even left. During the meeting, he had finalized his plans and realized he needed a few items in order to achieve the results he was aiming for. If things went according to plan, she would either try to earn more punishments in the future or never want another again. He was secretly hoping for the first option, as it meant he would get to have more fun with her without having to be gentle. If he were to reward her, it would be much the same as the previous night, gentle and loving. His punishments, however, would be nothing like that and it was here that he would get to truly show off what he was capable of. He stopped at a little-known shop safely hidden down a barely-used alleyway and bought several items he needed before returning home.

Frankenstein entered the house to find his master had not yet returned with Madison, which worked out perfectly for his plan. He walked up the stairs to his room and found his own mate sleeping soundly once again. He closed the door and took his glasses off, smirking to himself as he sat the bag down and moved to the side of the bed. He pulled the blankets off of her and rolled her gently over onto her back. He then began trailing a hand slowly and gently down her body, grazing her breasts and dipping between her legs. She stirred slowly but did not wake up. He rubbed her a bit hard before thrusting two fingers into her deeply. Instantly her eyes sprang open and she let out a moan, bucking her hips. He chuckled and pulled his fingers out before looking at her with a devious smirk.

"Not yet my precious, now that you are awake it is time to proceed with your punishment."

Catrina pouted as she watched him walk back to the bag on his desk and start looking through it. She could tell he had just bought something and was secretly afraid of what it might be. After a few seconds, he turned around and walked back to the bed.

"Sit up."

His voice had taken on a mildly icy tone that sent a shiver down her spine. She did as she was told and watched him as he held up a long piece of black cloth. He moved behind her and placed it over her eyes before tying it tightly behind her head. Once he was sure she could not see anything he laid her back down. He pulled the pillows off the bed so that she was lying flat on her back then returned to his bag and pulled something else out. She listened as he messed with them for a moment before returning to the bed. He moved her hands to above her head before snapping something around her left wrist, followed a few seconds by her right. Once he returned to the bag she gave a gentle tug and felt around only to realize she had been handcuffed to the headboard just above the mattress.

"You will be punished for your decision this morning. I have bought several items that will ensure the maximum result from this first punishment. Should you learn your lesson and behave adequately, then I will give you a treat. If you do not learn your lesson or behave adequately, your punishment will last all night. Do you understand?"

"Y…yes." She squeaked out as she heard him rustling through the bag once more. This time he pulled out two items before turning around and returning to the bed.

"Good. Let us proceed."

She felt him place something in her mouth before buckling something against the back of her head. Moving her tongue slightly she realized it was a ball-gag, which sent a shiver of fear through her being. What was he planning on doing? Before she could even attempt to figure it out she felt something being tied around her left ankle before it was pulled tight. Then her right leg was pulled away before something was tied around her right ankle as well.

' _He must have tied my legs to the bed posts…god what is he planning?'_ She thought to herself, realizing her legs were spread wide now.

After a moment she heard a chair moving to the end of the bed and Frankenstein's footsteps coming close to the bed again. She felt his hand on her thigh and let out a slight shudder, causing him to chuckle.

"You must be eager to be punished…your pussy is already dripping wet. Well then, I shall begin. You are not allowed to moan or move your hips. If you do, things will be made worse, understand?"

She gave a sharp nod and tried to mentally prepare for whatever he was about to do. She felt his hand slide up and rub her roughly as his thumb massaged her clit hard and he pinched her nipple hard with his other hand. She gripped the cuffs tight as she tried to fight the urge to moan. Frankenstein smirked as he watched her resist the urge, her body trembling under his hands. He smirked and moved both hands to her pussy. He began rubbing her harder with one hand while pinching and rubbing her clit hard with the other. Her grip on the handcuffs tightened even more and her trembling increased.

' _She's trying so hard…let's see how far I can push it.'_ Frankenstein thought to himself as he grinned.

He began rubbing and pinching her clit harder while thrusting two fingers in her hard and fast, thrusting them in and out instantly. She began trembling more, her grip tightening and her knees trying to bend upwards. He could tell she was trying even harder now and smirked. He pulled his fingers out, added a third, and shoved them back in deep. Instantly she lost control, her hips bucked against his fingers and she moaned out against the gag. He grinned more as she realized what she had done and got still. He stopped what he was doing and slowly pulled his fingers out, wiping them with a rag as he returned to his bag.

"I see we're going to have to work on control. Well, I did warn you I would make your punishment worse if you failed to follow my order."

She gulped as she heard him walking back to the bed and testing something in his hand. After a moment she felt him slide something inside her before taping something to her thigh. After this she felt him place the pillows that he had taken away earlier underneath her ass, propping her up.

' _Probably so he can see better…'_ She managed to think through the fog that was slowly clouding her mind.

Once this was done she heard him walk to the chair he had moved to the end of the bed and sit down. After a few seconds of intense silence, she felt a very intense vibration deep inside of her pussy, causing her to moan out louder than ever before, muffled by the gag, and her grip tightening even more on the cuffs. Frankenstein leaned back with a smirk as he watched her buck and thrust her hips in reaction to the vibrator he had just turned on after setting it to the highest setting. Propping her ass up had been a good idea, the view he now had was breathtaking. He could see her walls contracting around the vibrator, her juices flowing from her down her thighs and onto the bed. Her breasts also swayed with each buck and thrust, oh yes, he was enjoying this sight completely.

"That vibrator is not coming out for thirty minutes. If I do not like what I see once it is removed, it will go back in and another will be added elsewhere for thirty more minutes." He spoke in his same icy tone as he undid his jeans and leaned back again, his cock already hard and aching to be deep inside her.

He watched her continue to squirm and buck for five minutes before he decided to make it harder.

"Even with the gag in your mouth, I will still be able to decipher your words. If you ask for it to be removed before remaining twenty-five minutes are up, I will increase the punishment and the time limit."

He watched her nod before he stripped off completely and watched her, his cock fully erect. He could tell by the increasing moaning and thrusting that she was being forced to cum over and over, causing him to smirk. He watched her buck more and grip the cuffs tighter and tighter. After five more minutes, he heard some muffled please and smirked, standing up.

"Well, that's the second disobedience." He said as he walked to the bag and pulled out something else.

He returned to her and slid it into her ass slowly, being mindful that he had not been in there yet. Once it was in and he was sure she was not in any pain due to the insane amount of pleasure, he taped it to her leg and turned it on as well, instantly doubling the pleasure she was feeling. He then picked up two more items he had bought and attached them to her nipples before turning them on and stepping back. He then pulled the gag from her mouth.

"Open your mouth and slide out your tongue."

Catrina did as she was told, her moans bordering on screams at the amount of pleasure flooding her body. He smirked and slid a hand under her head to lift it up, rubbing his cock against her tongue.

"Lick it. Do not stop until I tell you to."

Obeying, she began licking him hard, moving her tongue from his base to tip then around him. She made sure to coat every inch repeatedly. After several minutes of this, he turned her head more towards him and slid his cock into her mouth, gripping her hair tighter. At the first sign of choking he stopped and looked down at her.

"Relax your throat and breathe through your nose."

She did as he said and found it becoming easier. Once she seemed to have the hang of it, he gripped her hair tighter and began thrusting his hips, moaning himself as her tongue continued to flick against him while she sucked, her moans vibrating against him. He knew it would not be long and once he came, he would end her punishment. He watched her hips buck more and more before looking down at her face as he moved her head in time with his thrusts. He was getting closer, just a few more minutes.

"Franky, Rai said to…" Madison broke off as she opened her eyes. The sight that met her eyes was one she would rather not have seen. She screamed and covered her eyes, her face going insanely red as she turned around.

Frankenstein let go of Catrina's hair and stepped back, looking at his sister half in anger and half in disbelief. He had not heard nor sensed her and his master returning, nor had he heard her coming down the hall or open the door. After a moment he came out of the slight shock and rushed to cut the vibrators off and shove her out the door, closing it.

' _Damnit…I can't ignore my master's orders. She didn't finish but I know my master wants us downstairs…but I need to finish here. What do I do?'_ He thought to himself as he stared at Catrina's heavily panting form, her cum still leaking past the vibrators and down her legs onto the bed. His cock was still hard and he needed to release himself as well. After a moment a thought struck him and he grinned.

"It seems we were interrupted before I could be relieved. This means your punishment is not over yet."

He walked over and untied her ankles from the bed before uncuffing her hands and removing the blindfold. He then removed the vibrator clips from her nipples and the vibrators from her pussy and her ass. Once all off, the items were placed in a separate bag under his desk he looked through the bag on top of his desk, searching for the items he just bought. Catrina pushed herself up and watched him, still breathing hard from what she had just endured. At last, he found the items he was looking for and looked at her over his shoulder.

"Stand up."

Catrina did as he commanded, swaying slightly from her shaking legs. Frankenstein walked over and kneeled down, holding out a pair of silk panties that were blood red. She allowed him to pull them on her and made sure they were secured. He slid his hand between her legs and felt all the way up slowly before hitting something that was resting against her clit. He nodded before picking up another vibrator, this one being completely cordless. He inserted it in her pussy after pulling her panties to the side and picked up a controller. He smirked and picked up a second remote before tossing her the skirt and shirt she had been wearing the day before.

"Your punishment continues until I decide otherwise." He dressed and led her out of the room.

Madison was nowhere in sight and he smirked, turning to Catrina.

"You are not allowed to moan at all during our talk with my master. You are not allowed to moan should we have to start our plan tonight. You are not allowed to moan until we are back in my room and completing your punishment, understood?"

Catrina nodded and followed her mate down the stairs and into the living room where Madison was curled up on the couch next to Raizel. Madison refused to look up and Frankenstein chuckled as he sat down, acting as though nothing was going on.

"I see you have claimed my sister, I am very pleased master. I could not have chosen anyone better for her…you do not know how relieved I am." Frankenstein said in his usual tone as he sipped his tea.

"And I see you have claimed your own mate, very well done. Now then, I believe it is time to discuss our plan. We will need to act as though M-21 and M-24 caught us in a trap so that the Organization will not know the difference. This will ensure they survive this."

Frankenstein nodded and subtly pressed the button one on the remote controls, smirking as he saw Catrina stiffen and squeeze her legs shut tight, he was watching from the corner of his eye.

"What's wrong Catrina? Why don't you have some tea?" He watched her nod and reach down to pick up the cup, sipping it slowly as she tried to pretend nothing was going on.

"I agree, master. But how do we go about this? We cannot let anything about this look unnatural."

Raizel nodded and sipped his own tea, his arm still around Madison.

"I've already figured it out. I'm going to message them and tell them the plan. Catrina and I are going to go to the park to rest and relax in the sun while you two are here, talking. M-21 and 24 will come to the park; pretend they found us by chance and state clearly that they are going to use us to lure Raizel the Noblesse out. They are then going to take us back to the abandoned warehouse and you two will come to rescue us. Once we are kidnapped, if things go right, the Organization will come in to await your arrival, completely unaware. Once you two get there, we'll see what they say then when the time comes, we'll attack from both sides, eliminating whoever came in."

Frankenstein looked at his sister in surprise before nodding and looking at the table, subtly pressing the second button and causing Catrina to stiffen more, he knew she was forcing herself not to give in and moan but he knew it would be harder than it was before.

"I cannot forgive him for what I saw the other day…"

"Franky…he was just pushing me to see how far I would go before the pain kicked in again…that gave him all the information he needed to know. He was going to give me the medicine soon, but he needed to know things first."

Frankenstein nodded with a sigh and leaned back, looking at his sister.

"When are we putting this plan into action?"

"In three days. I've already sent 21 and 24 a text letting them know that I'll send the details in two days so they can send word to the Organization that they will have the Noblesse the following day."

Frankenstein nodded and sipped his tea, subtly turning up the intensity of the vibrators to the third level, two below the highest setting. Catrina jumped slightly and stiffened so much that she dropped her tea, shattering the cup and causing Madison to jump up from the unexpectedness.

"Catrina?! Are you okay? What's wrong?" Madison said as she moved to clean up the shattered teacup and place her hand on Catrina's shoulder.

"She's fine…she's just had a long day and needs some rest. I'll take her back to my room for the night. I'll see you two in the morning." Frankenstein said as he set his tea down and helped Catrina up.

Madison and Raizel watched the two walk up the stairs and disappear down the hall. Madison shook her head with a sigh, her hands on her hips.

"I swear he's taking this too far."

Raizel looked up before pulling her down into his lap, looking at her.

"What do you mean?"

Madison smiled and leaned against him as she explained what she had seen earlier. Raizel made a mental note to research this later on but for now, he settled for holding her in his arms.

* * *

Frankenstein locked his door before pushing her down onto the edge of the bed. He stripped her again except for the panties and spread her legs wide, watching how wet they were getting. He turned the intensity up all the way and watched her scream out as she gripped the sheets tightly, her eyes closing and her head falling back.

"You almost lost control down there. But you didn't so I suppose I'll give you your treat."

He pulled her to her feet and pulled the panties off. He left the vibrator in her pussy and turned her around so that she was facing the bed. He cuffed her hands behind her back and stripped off. He pushed her onto the bed and bent her forward so that her cheek was against the bed and she was still on her knees. He stood behind her and slid his cock deep in her ass, paused for a moment, then began thrusting deep and hard, his moans mixing with hers. He gripped here hips tight as he thrust as deep and hard as he could. He reached down and picked up the vibrator he had laid there moments ago without her noticing and pressed it tight to her clit, causing her to scream out in pleasure and move her hips against his hard. He gripped her ass tighter as his thrusts increased in speed; he was close…so close. He threw the vibrator over to the other side of the bed, pulled the one in her pussy out and threw it to the other side as well before shoving his fingers in her deep. He thrust his fingers in rhythm with his hips, both going deeper, harder, and faster. She screamed out as she came and moments later, he came deep in her ass and moved them so that they were both lying in the middle of the bed. After a few minutes, they caught their breaths, snuggled up tight, and fell asleep. Frankenstein made a mental note to ask her if anything hurt in the morning and she made a mental note to suffer punishments more in the future, but also to enjoy rewards…she found she enjoyed them both.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: I do not own Noblesse, nor do I intend to make any money off of it. I also do not own Catrina Blanque, she is an OC made by a friend of mine. The only thing I do own is my OC Madison Delfane. This is my first fic for Noblesse so please, go easy on me but be honest.**

* * *

Several weeks had passed and plans had been made. The date was set and everyone knew what they had to do. The closer it got to time, the more nervous everyone became. Currently, Madison was sitting on the couch, her knees tight against her chest, her arms around them, and her face hidden. Catrina was pacing in her room, biting her nails and trying to reassure herself that everything would be alright. Raizel and Frankenstein were in the kitchen making a few last minute plans for if things went bad, and 21 and 24 were at their base, reassuring the Organization that things would go smoothly and the Noblesse would be in their possession by the night of the full moon in three days.

"I don't want my sister to get hurt Raizel…nor do I wish for Catrina to get hurt. Though, I know if I ask either of them to stay home they'll both refuse…"

Raizel watched as his servant stared at his tea, a heartbreaking look on his face. He had a tough decision to make and neither option had a good outcome. Normally he would not be pleased with his servant addressing him simply as Raizel but given the circumstances, he was going to let it go.

"There has to be some way to get them to go home…I know they're going to want to see this through to the end but I can't risk them getting hurt. I won't risk that. I've lost them both once, I'm not losing them again…What do I do?"

Raizel watched his strong-willed servant become an emotional wreck right in front of his eyes. Frankenstein placed his face in his hands and began to cry in frustration. He knew his sister was needed for the plan but what if she really got hurt in the process? What if she died on this mission and he never saw her smile again? What if Catrina got hurt in the battle that was surely going to happen? What if she got killed in front of him and they never got the chance to settle down? What if everything he loved was ripped away from him for good? He didn't know what to do and it was beyond frustrating. After several minutes Raizel placed a hand on Frankenstein's shoulder and began speaking softly.

"It will be alright Frankenstein. Neither one of them will be hurt, we will all return home safely. I can assure you of that."

Frankenstein looked up and nodded at his master, drying his eyes and glancing into the living room where his sister was still curled up on the couch.

"She's beyond terrified…it was her plan but she's second guessing herself now. I hope you are right, for her sake."

With that, Frankenstein stood up and left for Catrina's room. He had to reassure her, and himself. Raizel went to sit by Madison and held her close to him so that her head was resting on his beating heart. He swore to the gods that if anything ever happened to her, those responsible would pay dearly.

* * *

24 looked up as 21 hung up the phone and sat on the couch with a sigh. He had been on the phone with the Organization for more than an hour, reassuring them that the Noblesse would soon belong to the Organization and that they had a plan in place.

"Do they believe us?"

"They do…but I believe they are starting to suspect that we're planning on betraying the Organization."

"That is not good…if they are catching on then the plan could be in jeopardy. Should we warn Raizel and the others?"

"It's too risky. I told him we'll have the Noblesse in three days…so naturally he'll find a spot where he can observe our actions. If we try to warn them now, he'll know for sure and we will die before the time comes."

"You're right…so what do we do?"

"We wait…and we pray."

"21…"

"Look…you know what we have to do. This plan may deliver us the Noblesse but the Organization will know it was planned out ahead of time and not by us…they'll be suspicious. You know we have to go about it another way that will not give anything away."

"Yeah…"

"She'll probably hate us…and they'll want to kill us…but it must be done."

"You're right. It's for the best."

21 nodded and walked over to the bed to lie down, staring at the ceiling. 24 lay down on the couch, staring at the opposite wall. Neither of them wanted to go through with this but they knew it was necessary.

* * *

"What did they say?"

The man hung up the phone with a sinister smirk as he turned to face his partner. She was gorgeous, athletic build, nice body, long blue hair…she was very easy on the eyes. The only thing he didn't like was how quiet she could be at times. She was intelligent and bold, always referring to 21 and 24 as 'trash'. He couldn't have asked for a better partner.

"21 said they'd have the Noblesse by the full moon. He reassured me they have a plan to get him."

"Do they honestly think we believe that rubbish?" She asked in an annoyed tone as she began to read her book again. She was lying on the couch, her shoulders against the armrest and her knees up.

"I believe they do, which works out to our advantage. If they think we believe them then they won't do anything stupid. All we have to do is wait for them to fuck up and give themselves away…" He said as he walked over to the couch and stopped right behind her. He knelt down and began sliding his hands slowly up the couch.

"And then we can snap," he said softly as his hands eased over her shoulders, "their puny pathetic little necks," he continued as his hands snaked around her neck then down to her chest, "wouldn't that be nice?"

"Jake…" She spoke softly, laying her book on the coffee table and leaning her head back to look at him.

"Yes, Marie?" He cooed softly, his hands slowly inching downwards.

"Get your hands off me before I crush them into dust."

He stopped, blinked for a moment, and then pulled his hands back laughing.

"I'm sorry, you're just too tempting."

"Yeah yeah…go feed on a mouse before I crush you." She picked up her book and continued reading as he left the room, still laughing.

"Idiot…" She mumbled under her breath, glad to finally be getting a chance to finish her book.


	12. Chapter 12

Three days had passed in a flash. Before any of then new it, it was the night of the full moon...and the night to put their plan into action. Madison stood with her brother on the balcony outside his room. She was currently wrapped tightly in his arms, her face buried in his chest, his cheek against her head. Neither one wanted to let go, both were worried...both had a feeling something terrible was going to happen but didn't say anything. Downstairs Catrina was polishing her sword for the first time in centuries. She sat on the couch as Raizel stared out the window at the full moon. He could feel the tension in the air, he seemed to sense what his mate was feeling...he knew she was beyond scared but that she was trying to be brave for them all. He clenched his fist as he turned abruptly from the window and made his way over to the fireplace to once again examine the pictures along the top of it. Catrina watched him from the corner of her eye as she continued to polish her sword until it shone.

"She'll be alright. This was her plan after all." She said softly, trying to console the restless Noble.

"That is what concerns me." He spoke, his tone barely audible.

Catrina sighed and set her sword to the side before going over to him. She began to rub his back in a comforting way as she, too, examined the pictures.

"We won't let anything happen to her Raizel...you know this. If anything goes wrong, those who are responsible will pay."

Raizel nodded and turned to look at the woman beside him. She was dressed head-to-toe in black, only her face was visible...for the moment. She wore black shoe-like socks that seemed to silence her footsteps, her pants were skin-tight and made of a stretchy yet breathable black cotton and were tied to her waist by a thin black belt. Her top was skin-tight as well and made if the same material as her pants, it was long-sleeved and went all the way up to her neck. She wore black gloves that seemed to melt into the sleeves, and a thick black band wrapped around her waist, ensuring (even if her shirt rose up or her pants slid down) that no skin would be visible. On the couch lay a black mask of the same material as the rest of her outfit, which would hide her face completely. The mask had holes for the eyes and a slit for the mouth, but both were made by a black mesh that would allow her to see and breath, but would also still hide her eyes and mouth. They all knew that this outfit would ensure she was not detected by sight, sound, or scent. She would melt into the shadows and no one would know she was there.

Raizel wore a simple black suit, white tie, white cuff links, and white shoes. He had his cross earring in and his hair was combed to the left just a bit. He had been revising and revising and revising the plan over and over in his head but there didn't seem to be anything wrong with it. To him, it seemed as though every last detail and eventuality had been planned for...they just had to trust that it would work. He started to turn back to the pictures when he noticed Madison and Frankenstein coming down the stairs, neither seemed happy.

 _'They shouldn't be happy...'_ Raizel reminded himself, _'This is a dangerous night.'_

Frankenstein was dressed in a suit similar to Raizel's except his colors were reversed, where Raizel's suit was black, his was white and where Raizel had a white tie and cuff links, he had a black tie and cuff links. His hair was pulled back into a high ponytail with a one-inch strand hanging down on each side of his face, framing his sharp features. Beside him stood Madison and Raizel made a mental note to have her wear this outfit again at a more appropriate time. Like Catrina, Madison was wearing a skin-tight outfit. Her shorts were black and stopped mid-thigh and her shirt was black with mild v-neck and four-inch sleeves. She wore a pair of high-heeled black leather boots and a black leather choker that had a skull on it. Around her wrists, she had bands that matched her choker and her hair was in its typical braid. She walked over to him and hugged him tightly, leaning her head against his chest as she closed her eyes.

"If this goes according to plan...you can do whatever you want with me...that's my promise."

Raizel held her tight as he placed a gentle kiss on her head, that promise already bringing up visions of her tied to the bed and screaming his name in pleasure. He nodded against her head before leaning back to place a gentle kiss on her lips.

"It's time...go."

Madison nodded and left the house, silently praying everything would go smoothly.

* * *

Raizel walked to the window and watched Madison as she walked down the street. Frankenstein watched his master for a moment before going over and placing a hand on his shoulder, Catrina coming to stand beside them.

"She'll be alright, Master. My sister is very strong and very brave."

"How can you be certain, Frankenstein?"

"Because... I have added a little something to this plan of hers." He replied, glancing at Catrina.

Raizel watched as Catrina nodded, slipped on her mask, and left the house. He watched her become one with the shadows as she took off down the street, following Madison.

"I did not trust my sister's plan...because I did not trust that those two would keep their word and follow it directly. Catrina was thinking much the same thing and we discussed her following Madison...and giving us a signal should something go wrong."

Raizel nodded and turned his eyes to the full moon as Frankenstein disappeared into the kitchen. Both were praying things would go smoothly.

* * *

M-21 and M-24 were standing beneath a tree at the edge of the park, waiting. A check of the watch told 21 that Madison would be arriving any minute now, as it was a quarter til midnight. 24 kept his eyes on the full moon, admiring its beauty as he waited. It was the largest full in the last four hundred years, and as such shown a thousand times brighter than a normal full moon. It was absolutely breathtaking. 21 looked to his partner and nudged him slightly when 24 looked at him, he pointed at his watch.

"She'll be here soon. Are you ready?"

"Yes. Let us do this. After tonight the Noblesse will be ours."

"Remember, if we pull this off and deliver him to the Organization, our freedom is guaranteed."

24 nodded and looked down the road, waiting. They didn't have to wait long...a minute later Madison was standing in front of them, her hands on her hips and a disgusted look on her face.

"My plan worked like a charm. I found my brother and, as I thought, he led me right to the Noblesse. I was able to earn his trust easily enough and he will be here shortly for our...date."

She had made sure that her tone sounded disgusted. As far as they knew, the Organization was watching and had known that she was planning on tricking the Noblesse into trusting her before luring him into a trap and delivering him to the Organization. What the Organization didn't know was that she had fallen in love with the Noblesse and had told him of her initial plan before he agreed to help them gain their freedom. 21 and 24 nodded after she had finished speaking, both smirking evilly.

"Excellent work. Do they suspect anything?"

"Nope. I played my part very well. Not even my dope of a brother suspects his master will soon belong to the Organization."

"Perfect. There's just one more thing to take care of then."

Madison looked at them, confused. She didn't know there was anything else to do except to wait for Raizel to show up and be "captured" by them. Before she could say anything 21 moved up beside her and, still grinning evilly, knocked her out with a swift chop to the back of her neck. He caught her as she fell and lifted her up bridal style. 24 left a note pinned to the tree before they took off with Madison in their arms, both laughing darkly.

* * *

Two figured jumped down from a nearby rooftop and walked to the tree where the note had been pinned. They had been watching the whole thing and seemed genuinely shocked that the two were actually planning on delivering the Noblesse to the Organization.

"What does it say?" Marie asked as she watched Jake lean forward to read the note.

 _"Noblesse,_

 _We have the woman. If you value her life you will come to the address below and come alone. We have security devices all around the area, if we see anyone with you, we will kill the girl immediately. If you are not there by 12:30, we will kill her. If you do anything to resist us, we will kill her. Her life is in your hands."_

"It seems they are not playing around this time. Perhaps they are finally getting serious." Marie said as they turned and began running towards the address listed on the note. Jake snorted.

"We'll see. This could all be some trap for us instead of the Noblesse. They are useless but they are not stupid...they know we'd be watching."

"What should we do then?"

"For now, we'll watch to see what happens. If they truly do capture the Noblesse then we will appear and congratulate them before taking him. If it is a trap for us, we destroy them."

Marie nodded as they made it to the area near the location and settled down on a rooftop near the building. Their advanced senses allowed them to hear what was going on inside since the building had no windows.

* * *

Catrina could not believe what she had seen. She raced back to the house as soon as the man and woman had left. Those bastards...they had betrayed them! They had gone against the plan! She couldn't believe it. She burst through the door and ripped her mask off, glaring around the room. She didn't have to wait long, seconds after she came in, Frankenstein ran in from the kitchen as Raizel came down the stairs.

"What is it? What's wrong? What happened to the signal?" Frankenstein began questioning her, placing his hands on her arms to keep her from shaking. Once he was closer to her, he realized she was shaking out of rage rather than fear.

"21 and 24 betrayed us! They knocked her out and took her away!"

Frankenstein and Raizel's eyes widened before they both clenched their fists and began cursing the two.

"There's more. After they left a man and woman jumped down from a nearby building and followed them. The Organization is watching...they'll be watching everything. What are we going to do?!"

The room got silent for a few minutes before Raizel spoke up.

"We continue with the plan. We go to the tree where we were supposed to meet them and take it one step at a time. Catrina, you will stay in the shadows...no matter what, do not leave the shadows until we give you the signal. Frankenstein, you will stick to the rooftops. If you catch a sign of the Organization, hide until the time comes. I will handle the rest."

Frankenstein and Catrina both nodded before following Raizel out the door, locking it behind them. Catrina slipped her mask back on and returned to the shadows as Frankenstein took to the rooftops, both following Raizel closely, keeping an eye out for signs of the Organization. They were going to get Madison back and they were going to destroy the Organization. That was their new goal and Raizel vowed to not stop until his mate was back in his arms, safe and sound.


	13. Chapter 13 Pt 1

The room was quiet, the only sounds that could be heard were the ticking of the clock on the wall and the sounds of 21's nervous footsteps as he paced the room, his eyes on the floor and his arms folded across his chest. 24 watched his friend with a nervous look as he, too, was dreading Raizel's reaction. They had done something that they shouldn't have... They had gone against the plan. They had betrayed their new friends by kidnapping Madison instead of hiding and waiting like they were supposed to do. They had physically harmed her by hitting her and knocking her unconscious. Raizel would be furious... He was likely to kill them and then the Organization just because they had kidnapped her. They were dead...they could feel it...he was furious. 24 turned his gaze from his pacing friend to the clock on the wall, it was now 12:25...Raizel had five minutes to get here...or they would have to kill Madison. They didn't want to kill her...she was like a sister to them. But they knew the Organization was watching them and that they would have to kill her if he didn't show up...or the Organization would know they were planning to overthrow them and instead kill them. 24 folded his hands and laid his forehead against them, closing his eyes in the process. He began saying a silent prayer to whatever God was willing to listen to him...praying that things would go smoothly. 21 was now biting his nails as he paced, a bad feeling growing in his gut. He knew something wasn't right...Raizel should've been here by now. Had the Organization found out their plan already and killed him? No...they wouldn't kill him...they needed him. What would they do with him if they had found out the truth? He wasn't sure...maybe he was just being paranoid.

* * *

Raizel ran along the street towards the address on the note. He could feel something was not right. She was in pain...physical pain. His eyes narrowed as he tried to determine what was the cause of her pain. He soon realized it was coming from her neck and determined that she must have been knocked out as the pain was surrounding a pressure point there. He began reversing the pain signals and soon felt the pain disappear and felt her begin to stir.

 _'Madison, are you alright?'_

 ** _'Rai? My head hurts...where are you?'_**

Relief filled him as she began speaking. Her mental voice, while soft, was strong and stable. She was alright. He allowed comfort to flow from him to her through their mental connection. When he felt the pain in her head fade, he closed his eyes for a moment, thankful that she was alright.

 _'I'm on my way. Do not open your eyes. No matter what happens, continue to fake being unconscious.'_

 ** _'What if the Organization get here before you do and start breaking bones just to see if I truly am unconscious?'_**

 _'I'll kill them before they get to you. Just feign unconsciousness until I get there. I'll be there soon...'_

He trailed off as he came to a halt in the street. Something definitely was not right. He could sense another presence nearby and allowed his ability to expand out of his body as he scanned the area, his eyes narrowing.

 _ **'Raizel? What is it? What's going on?'**_ She had sensed his tension and had become worried.

 _'Don't worry. I'll be there soon. It seems as though I'm being watched now. I'll take care of this then be there.'_

He felt Madison nod through the connection then stepped back into the shadows where he had sensed Catrina stop.

"Go. Find the room within the building where she is being held. If you get spotted...do whatever you must to secure the area."

"Understood."

He watched her take off through the shadows again before moving to the rooftop and standing on the edge, looking out over the area. He felt someone come up on his left as he scanned the other rooftops.

"What are you doing, Master?"

"The building should be nearby."

"Understood."

Raizel continued scanning the area until he spotted the exact building Catrina had entered. Nodding to himself more than his servant, he took off again, Frankenstein right at his side.

* * *

24 and 21 both jumped back as the door slammed open to reveal Jake standing there with a devious look in his eyes. He scanned the room before locating the woman lying on the bed, still unconscious. His mouth twisted into a frightening grin as he took several steps closer to her, his hands still in his pockets. 21 was watching in horror, his eyes wide and his hands now at his sides shaking. Had they been found out already? Were they going to have to fight their way out of this? He felt his body start to shake as Jake examined the unconscious Madison. 24 placed a hand on 21's shoulder to reassure him that there was no way they could've been found out so soon. There had to be some explanation. Clearing his throat, he stepped forward and closer to their boss.

"What are you doing here already? We don't have the Noblesse yet."

"Then why is this woman still alive?"

"Sir, he has until 12:30...it's only 12:28."

"You had best check again, insolent worm."

24 turned to the clock on the wall, his eyes going wide as he saw the time. 12:33. Raizel was three minutes late. Madison's life was now at stake. He turned back to see Jake watching him with a grin, his eyes narrowed.

"Failed to watch the time, eh? Well then, shall I take things into my own hands now?"

24 felt his fists clench as he watched Jake move closer to Madison. He felt a white-hot feeling begin to bubble in his gut, slowly rising up and filling his body. His eyes narrowed and his teeth clenched. His fists began to shake and he felt as though he was going to blow. He began having flashbacks to that horrible white room...to those awful white outfits...to the day one of his best friends had been killed for trying to stop Jake from attacking an injured person. He wasn't sure when it happened but one second he had been standing feet from the bed, almost on the other side of the room with 21, and the next second he was on the other side, fist extended, and Jake lying in a hole in the wall. His eyes went wide as he realized what he had just done. In a moment he had not only attacked their boss, but he had also blown his cover. The sound of rubble moving drew his attention back to the hole and he realized that he had just put his honorary little sister, and his best friend, in mortal danger. Thinking quickly he scooped Madison up and held her tight to his chest, whispering to her as he made his way to the other side of the room.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I know you're awake and I'm sorry. Please, live your life...be happy for me, for us. Please, be happy."

He thrust her into 21's arms and looked at his friend, whose eyes were still wide and now full of fear. He was shaking now and seemed to be in shock from what he had just seen. 24 gave him a hard shake and, when his eyes finally refocused, 24 gave him a slight smile.

"It has been a pleasure knowing you 21...it has been fun to work along side of you. We have developed a bond that no one could understand. I will miss you. Go. Take her and go. I'm sorry I have blown our cover. Run now. Get her out of here, find Raizel, tell them what is going on...and live. Go!" He shoved the two out the door just as Jake climbed from the hole and lunged for them. He slammed the door shut, sealing it off and glaring at Jake, taking his earpiece out.

"You have talked down to us for too long. You have hurt us, killed our friends, and treated us as though we're nothing but useless garbage. No more. I will not let you get away with this anymore!"

"And you think you can defeat me you insignificant filth? Bring it on then."

24, saying yet another silent prayer, let out a ferocious growl as he lunged for his former boss, intending to rip him limb from limb. Before he could land even a single blow, Jake slammed his hand into 24's stomach, punching a hole straight through. The blow caused blood to spurt from the wound and 24's mouth. Jake snarled as he lifted his eyes up, glaring at the man who seemed to be staring at the distant wall.

"You're pathetic. The organization knew all along that you'd betrayed us. We've had two missions all along, to recover the coffin or the Noblesse...and to destroy you and that other useless piece of trash. We just had to wait for you to screw up and now that you have, you're done for."

Jake ripped his arm out of 24's stomach, causing more blood to spurt out while laughing maniacally. He watched 24 stumble backward, clutching hist stomach with one hand and coughing uncontrollably. Jake grinned and began walking out of the room, in the direction 21 had gone. Even if he did make it out, Marie would be waiting for him so there was no need to rush.

* * *

21 ran as fast as he could towards the exit. He had to get away before Jake was finished with 24. He wanted to believe that 24 could win and would...he wanted to believe that they, alone, could handle Jake and Marie...but believing so would be foolish. No...he knew they were no match for those two. There was a reason they were in charge of finding the Noblesse...they were two of the Organizations strongest weapons and would stop at nothing to complete their mission. Cursing his stupidity, 21 ran for the stairs that lead to the roof. He'd take the rooftops until he reached a safe place...at least...that was his plan. As soon as he burst through the door onto the roof, a force hit him hard from the right and sent him flying, Madison still clutched tight in his arms. They hit the rooftop hard and slid halfway to the other side. 21 panted for a few moments before he sat up and looked to see what had hit him. His eyes went wide as he saw Marie standing there, her deadly gaze fixed on him and her nails extended into sharp claws.

"You're pathetic. You thought you could escape us by going to the roof? How stupid can you get? You two betrayed the Organization...No one betrays us and lives to tell about it."

21 pulled himself to his feet as she readied her arm to strike. As she brought her arm down he grabbed Madison and jumped, making sure his body covered hers. As they landed face down, he felt a searing pain in his side and realized Marie had struck him right as he jumped. He pushed himself up on his elbows, one hand going to his side as he looked at the girl beneath him. Madison's eyes slowly opened and she looked up at him, her eyes widening in fear. He knew she had been conscious all along and shook his head slightly, lowering his voice so that only she could hear him.

"I'm so sorry to drag you into this...Raizel should be here soon. I'll hold her off while you run for it...don't worry, you'll be fine. I promise."

Madison started to shake her head as she sat up and looked at him, taking his face in her hands, tears starting to streak down her face.

"No...I'm not leaving you. I'm going to stay with you."

21 took his hand from his side and then took her hands in his, holding them tight, his eyes locking with hers.

"Listen, I can't let you get hurt. You are the most important person to Raizel. If the Organization gets their hands on you, it's over. Go. Run and find Raizel...live for both 24 and I. Live and remember us."

Before Madison could say anything else, 21 was off her and charging towards Marie, his own nails extending into sharp claws. He let out a fierce scream as he swung his hands towards her. Madison watched as he tried to attack Marie, her easily dodging his blows and attacking him instead. After a few moments, she finally got to her feet and ran for the opposite ledge. Just as she was about to jump she heard a shrill shriek of pain and turned to see Jake flying backward, a huge gushing gash extending from his left shoulder down his stomach to his right hip. Her eyes went wide with fear, the tears now falling freely down her cheeks. Before she could scream out his name, Marie was in front of her, her hand poised to strike and a smirk across her face.

"You had so much promise...so much potential. But you chose to betray us. You are nothing more than useless garbage and you will be dealt with just the same."

Madison closed her eyes tight as she braced herself to feel the sharp pain of Marie's claws slicing her open, the only thing on her mind was Raizel and how she'd never get to be with him now.

* * *

Catrina made it into the building easily enough and began her search for her best friend. She stuck to the shadows and stealthily searched each room, slowly making her way through the different levels of the building. Her panic was quickly growing as each room she searched seemed to be completely abandoned and looked as though no one had been there for centuries.

 _'Damnit! Come on Madison...where are you?'_ She thought to herself as she continued to run and search every hallway, every room, every level but came up empty each time.

She finally made it to the sixth level of the building and froze. At the top of the stairs she found a man leaning against the wall, to her horror she realized it was the same man she had seen reading 24's note on the tree. He was gazing into the doorway across from him, the doorway that led to the sixth level...he was leaning in a way that prevented her from moving to the stairs that led to the seventh floor. She silently took a breath and scanned the area around her, trying to find a way to the door to search that level. Before she could even start to formulate a plan of getting past him, the man began speaking.

"Useless garbage...the lot. All three of them. I must admit, though, I am sad to see the girl be killed. She had a lot of potential, you see. She could've been great...a true weapon to fear. But she teamed up with these sacks of useless garbage so she must be treated as such. No one betrays the Organization, you understand...and no one goes against them."

Catrina wondered, for a moment, if he was talking to himself but then his head turned and she found his eyes locking with hers. He wore a frown and there was a saddened look to his eyes...it seemed as though he was truly sad to see the girl be killed. A fraction of a second later he pushed off the wall and turned to face her completely, his eyes darkening and a sinister smirk slowly spreading across his face. Catrina was horrified...this man...had sensed her presence.

"I can smell your fear, dear. I smell your desperation to find your friend, your longing to get out of here and back home, your desire to kill us all. I am impressed you made it this far and have gone this long without being found. You would go far in the Organization, though I doubt you would be interested in joining us. Therefore I am left with only one alternative...to do to you what I have done to this useless sack of filth."

Before Catrina could make a move, Jake had hit her hard on the left side of her head and had sent her flying through the doorway. She hit the ground hard and slid several more feet before finally coming to a halt. She winced as the pain filled her before she tried to sit up. She started to lift her hand to her head when she noticed how wet her suit now felt. Looking down, she realized she had come to a stop in a pool of blood. Following the trail, her eyes went wide as she realized it was all coming from 24, who seemed very close to death. She jumped to her feet and ripped her mask off before drawing her sword, her eyes narrowed and her teeth clenched tight. If this man could take down 24 without getting a single scratch on him...then what hope did she have against him? She knew she'd probably end up dead but she wouldn't go down without a fight. Jake's smirk widened as he watched her, flexing his claws as he slowly walked down the hallway towards her.

"This is going to be fun. I think I'll take my time with you. Then, just before I snuff you out for good, I'll have a little fun with that body of yours."

 _'Frankenstein... I'm sorry my love... It doesn't look like we'll be together after all. I hope you know that I didn't go down without a fight...but this is one fight I will lose. Forgive me...'_ With that final thought filling her head and her determination set, she raised her sword to eye level and charged the man in front of her.


	14. Chapter 13 Pt 2

"You had so much promise...so much potential. But you chose to betray us. You are nothing more than useless garbage and you will be dealt with just the same."

Madison closed her eyes tight as she braced herself to feel the sharp pain of Marie's claws slicing her open, the only thing on her mind was Raizel and how she'd never get to be with him now. Something wasn't right, though...she should be in severe pain right now but she wasn't. She heard Marie gasp and slowly opened her eyes.

"What the...?"

Madison slowly lifted her head to see the look on Marie's face, her eyes were wide and there was a hand around her wrist, holding it in a firm grip. The wind shifted at that moment and she caught a glimpse of silver hair, causing her own eyes to widen slightly.

"I don't like... your tone." Spoke a calm tone, but she could hear a subdued hint of panic and rage.

She knew that voice. Before she could say anything, another figure appeared. This one, however, dropped down gracefully in front of her...a few feet seperating them. She watched them slowly lift their head, the wind blowing their hair around wildly, their red eyes seeming to glow in the light of the full moon. She felt her heart skip a beat as the man looked over her head, towards Marie, a hint of malice in their eyes. Marie jerked her hand free and jumped several feet away from the two newcomers. This man had stopped her in mid attack...no one but Jake had ever been able to do that before. She grit her teeth tight as she watched the way they were both looking at her, and the way the silver-haired man stood slightly blocking the girl still crouched on the ground.

"Who are you?!" Marie yelled out, flexing her claws and narrowing her eyes to glare at them.

The man didn't answer. Instead, he made sure his tone was firm before he asked a question of his own.

"Where are the others?"

"Others?" Marie repeated, "What others?"

The man noticed 21 lying on the ground on the opposite side of the rooftop and let out a slight breath before fixing his gaze on Marie once more.

"I'll only ask once more. Where are the others?"

Marie had followed his gaze and knew, now, exactly who he was talking about. A sinister smile spread across her face as she placed a hand on her hip.

"No use in telling you now. They're probably dead already."

Madison took this chance to sit up a bit more, getting a better look at the man in front of her. Relief swept over her immediately upon seeing who it was.

 _'I should have gotten here sooner.'_

 ** _'Don't say that...all that matters is that you're here now.'_**

 _'This will be over quickly...then we will go home.'_

Madison nodded slightly and stood up, wobbling a bit before turning around. She felt another huge sense of relief as she realized she had been right...the first figure had been her brother.

"Where's Catrina?" She asked, suddenly realizing her best friend was nowhere to be seen.

"She went inside to look for you," Frankenstein said as he glanced down at her for a moment before stepping in front of her protectively, his gaze back on the woman several feet away.

"What?! No!" Madison yelled out, looking frantically between her brother and her mate, "Jake is still down there! So is 24! If she's down there then she's in trouble, we have to go help her!"

Raizel looked from his mate to his servant and gave a slight nod before he stepped up and scooped her up into his arms.

"Frankenstein, take care of this woman. We will go find the others."

Frankenstein gave a low bow before turning back to face Marie. Raizel took several steps towards the door before Marie readied her claws again.

"You're not getting away from me! That bitch is going to die!"

Marie swung her clawed hand towards Madison, whose eyes went wide with fear. In a flash, Frankenstein was between Marie and his master, knocking her arm out of the way and smirking at her.

"You will not lay a hand on my mater or my sister. Your fight is with me now."

Raizel watched his servant for a moment before he took off through the door and down the stairs. Madison gave him directions as he ran, she prayed they weren't too late.

* * *

Catrina had said a small prayer, and mentally asked Frankenstein to forgive her, before she raised her sword eye-level and charged the man in front of her. Jake had readied his claws as he charged towards her as well. They both swung at the same time, each making contact with the other and throwing the other backwards several feet. Catrina felt the sharp pain in her arm but ignored it and charged again, her determination set. If she was going to die here then she wasn't going to go down without a fight. She swung the sword towards Jake's neck but he ducked down and kicked her hard in the stomach, throwing her into a wall. Her head hit the wall hard, causing a sharp pain to flow down from her skull down her spine. She slid down the wall to the ground, where she sat slumped against the wall for a few moments before shoving her sword into the ground and using it as leverage to stand up. Her breath was coming in short, shallow pants now, the wind had been knocked out of her and her vision was fading in and out from the blow her head had taken against the wall. Jake was standing five feet away, watching her with a sickening smirk, his tongue running the length of his claws that had sliced her arm.

"You're blood is delicious. I'll be sure to drain every ounce of it out of your body as I'm having my way with you." His smirk widened more as he took a few steps towards her.

Jake charged then, intent on finishing the job. However, before he could land a blow, a powerful force hit him hard in the chest and sent him flying, crashing through a wall. A tall man with long, white hair that reached past his ass and scars covering his chest and arms, had appeared in the room seemingly out of nowhere. He looked at the filth he had just knocked into the wall, a scowl on his face. He knew this garbage was the product of someone he had known long ago but he couldn't focus on that now. Right now, his mission was to save the girl he had seen enter here and get her out of here before something serious happened. He turned to look at her before noticing a man lying on the ground several feet away...he'd have to get him out as well. Though he was bleeding heavily, he could tell the man was still alive...he had to get out of here if he had any hope of living. Sighing softly, he returned his attention to the young woman in front of him, watching as she tried to focus her eyes...he knew the force of her head hitting the wall had potentially cracked her skull...he'd have to do something about that as soon as he got her to a safe place. Catrina, though her vision was still faltering, could make out a figure moving in front of her. She knew based on the build that it was not Raizel or Frankenstein, but this person didn't seem to be trying to hurt her. In a moment she felt her self being lifted into the air and rushed out of the room. After what felt like only seconds, she was being sat down in a dark room, a small sliver of light revealing the man's mouth. She felt his hand go to the back of her head and soon felt a warm, soothing energy flow into the part of her skull that had connected with the wall, easing her pain.

"Who...who are you?" She asked, her voice shaking. She heard a soft chuckle as the man finished whatever it was he had done and stood up.

"I'm a friend. Stay here and you'll be safe. That was a nasty blow you sustained, but your vision should return in time. Don't worry, I have healed the crack to your skull so it'll be safe for you to sleep now. It's best if you close your eyes and allow your body to rest. I'll deal with that man then come back and tend to you and your friend."

Catrina didn't know why...but she trusted this man. There was something about his voice that was very familiar to her...where had she heard it before? She gave him a nod and, as she closed her eyes, heard him leave the room. It wasn't long after he was gone that she felt sleep starting to claim her. Deciding to follow his advice and allow her body the rest it needed, she didn't fight it...she just prayed that the man would return for her and help her as he had promised.

The man made his way back to the room they had been in and noticed another man standing in the entryway, another girl at his side. He watched the young woman scan the area before her eyes landed on the pool of blood at the far end where the injured man had been lying. The man at her side turned and looked at him, a judging look in his eyes, before he nodded slightly. It was clear that this dark-haired man remembered him...good. Now all he had to worry about was providing an explanation as to what had happened to him. He returned the nod and stepped closer to the pair, his gaze softening as it shifted to the young woman at his side...had he finally found someone to spend his life with? Well...it wasn't entirely impossible...

"Allow me to take your companion to safety while you deal with this filth. I have already rescued the other two that were in this room and have taken them to a safe place to rest, though the man will need your abilities if he has any hope of surviving his injuries. I was planning on going to the one on the roof but it seems as though your group has beat me to him."

The woman turned to look at him then shook her head furiously, tears still falling from her eyes. He had a feeling by the stubborn look in her eyes that she would not leave this room without a fight. Though she appeared to be human, he had a feeling that there was more behind her appearance than he could even begin to guess at...he'd have to have a serious conversation with this group when this was all over with.

"No! I don't know who you are but I'm not leaving! I want to see that bastard destroyed! He has caused me too much pain for far too long, I want to see him get what he deserves!"

The man watched as Raizel turned to look at her. Raizel remembered what he had learned about how the Organization had treated her...how much pain she had been in because of them. He knew she would not be satisfied unless she witnessed this fight. He turned to the man behind him again, his eyes slightly softer than they had been a moment before.

"Take her to a safe point within this room, guard her with your life."

The man nodded and took Madison to the corner behind Raizel, one that was beside the doorway they had entered through. He pressed her against the wall, his eyes locking onto hers as he did so...he knew that he had better keep her safe otherwise the Noblesse would truly have his head served on a silver platter.

"Stay here. No matter what happens, do not move from behind me. I will protect you and Raizel can handle himself just fine. Stay behind me and you will witness the true power of the Noblesse."

Madison nodded and leaned back against the wall more. The man turned so that his back was facing her, his eyes on Raizel and his hands poised to deflect any rubble or attacks directed towards the girl behind him. Madison leaned to the side a bit so that she could better see her mate and watched as Jake climbed out of the hole he had been knocked into, his gaze sweeping the room before landing on Raizel.

"So...you finally showed up, huh?" Jake said with a sneer, turning to face Raizel completely. Raizel did not answer, he was busy seizing up Jake's abilities and strength while formulating a plan. He would not let his mate be harmed.

* * *

Marie lunged at Frankenstein after being knocked back several times. She swung, swiped and kicked but couldn't seem to land a blow on him. He easily dodged her attacks, his smile never faltering. He had forgotten what it felt like to be in a fight against such an agile opponent and was secretly loving every minute of it. Marie leapt into the air, performed a 360 degree spin before swinging her leg towards Frankenstein. He ducked then jumped back as she swung her clawed hand down towards him, resulting in her hitting the rooftop instead, causing it to crack and crater.

"Dammit! He's too fast...I can't get a scratch on him." She cursed herself, raising her head to look at him.

She stood up and watched as his left arm began to glow purple, a purple ball of energy forming in his hand. As she watched the ball grew bigger and streaks of black electricity began to form around it. Her eyes went wide as he shot the ball towards her, she watched as it extended from the ball he had formed into a long beam of energy that reached from him to her. It hit her arm and she watched in horror as it wrapped all the way from her shoulder down to her hand, pain filling her. Moments later the energy faded away and she watched the blood drip from her sliced up arm onto the rooftop. She had several long, deep wounds made by the beam of energy. She placed a hand over the on nearest the top and glanced at the ground for a moment before lifting her gaze to him. Just what was he? How could he have injured her? She didn't have any choice...if she had any hope of winning this...she'd have to do something she would never have considered before.

"Okay. I'll admit it, you're better than I thought you would be. It's been a while since I've had to transform..." She said as she took a battle-ready stance.

Frankenstein watched her as she began to glow, a bluish color, his own energy still surrounding his left arm. He wasn't worried. No matter what form she took on, he knew he would win. Simply because he was the servant of the Noblesse, that alone proved he had more power than anyone could possibly know. Frankenstein's eyes widened a bit as he watched her. Her body was still surrounded by a blue light but her arms now had some form of spikes protruding from them and her body was now covered in strange green symbols. His eyes returned to normal as he altered his own stance into an offensive one. He would win...if not for his master, then for his sister and his mate. He. Would. Win.

* * *

Madison watched as Jake took several steps closer to Raizel, her heart beating fast inside her chest. She hoped that he would be alright, just as the man protecting her had told her. She wanted to go home, to get out of here. She wanted this whole thing to just be over with...she was tired of being here, tired of being afraid the Organization would come after her, tired of living a lie...she was tired of pretending. She just wanted to go home, to live happily with her brother, her mate, and her best friend. She wanted to see what a peaceful life was like...to see what it felt like to walk down the street and not have to constantly look over your shoulder or check in alley-ways. She wanted to see what it was like to shop and actually enjoy the experience instead of hoping that she wasn't being followed. If they could bring down Jake and Marie, that would be a huge blow to the Organization, and possibly stop their operations for a while. Then they could take time off, rest and relax, live peacefully for a while before figuring out how to bring down the rest of the Organization. That'd be nice. Somehow during her thoughts her eyes had lowered to the floor and when she lifted them back up she found Raizel gazing into her eyes.

 _'We will destroy them all in due time. I'll see to it that no one ever comes after you again. I will protect you with my life.'_

She couldn't help the smile that spread across her face. She nodded towards him, her hands folding together in front of her chest. His words made her feel as though these bastards would really pay for what they had done to her.

 ** _'I can't wait to start our lives together...I'm so ready to see what a life of peace is like...please finish him off soon so we can go home.'_**

 _'I will, I promise.'_

She nodded again, wiping away the tears that had been falling since 24 had told her to live her life for them before he tried to fight Jake. She hoped he would be okay until they were don here. She hoped 21 was alright, or would be until they were done and could all go home. Jake looked back and forth between Madison and Raizel as if trying to understand what was going on. Finally, he got tired of being ignored and moved into Raizel's line of sight.

"What are you looking at?"

Raizel ignored the man and took a step to his left to re-establish eye-contact with his mate. He made sure she was well protected before he turned back to Jake, intending to make good on his promise.

* * *

"You should feel honored. Not many have seen this form of mine. It's rare that I meet someone who makes me transform during a battle." Marie spoke as she paced slowly back and forth in front of Frankenstein, a smirk forming on her face.

Frankenstein watched her closely, his arm still electrified and ready to go. She seemed to be seizing him up and formulating how quickly she could kill him. He smirked. She had no idea who she was messing with. He watched as she leapt hit into the air then dove towards him, her own energy surrounding her body still. His eyes went a bit wide before he jumped back just in time, barely dodging her blow. He watched as her fist hit the rooftop and instead of making a small crater and cracks like it did before, this time it lifted up an entire section of the concrete roof. Frankenstein jumped back about twenty feet and watched the direction he had come from, waiting for the dust to settle to see what she was going to do next.

"Well, I see your strength has increased as well as your speed and agility." He said softly, readying his arm again. Her cackling laugh greeted his sentence.

"You are out matched, little man." She spoke before lunging at him again.

She attacked him the same as before, uplifting another section of the roof and causing him to retreat further. This time, though, as he was jumping backwards she lunged towards him from the dust and gave him a hard blow in the stomach, sending him crashing down to the rooftop. She landed on an upraised piece of rubble and smirked down at the crater as the dust settled. She was mildly surprised to see that he was still standing, his arms crossed in front of his face. Once the dust was mostly settled he looked up at her, his smirk no longer on his face. He had underestimated this woman...he would be lucky to make it out of this alive. Marie seemed to have sensed this as she began to grin, placing a hand on her hip once again.

"Not so sure of yourself now, are you?" She was clearly enjoying his discomfort, his eyes narrowed.

* * *

Raizel had been mentally observing the battle between Frankenstein and Marie for several minutes now, completely ignoring Jake again. It had seemed, in the beginning, that his servant would be alright. Now, he was not so sure. He glanced over and saw the way his mate was watching him. The last thing he would ever want her to see would be their true powers...he had no idea how she would react to that. But he was quickly realizing that if they had any hope of defeating these two...that's exactly what they'd have to do. He would sooner die than allow her to be harmed.

"I said..." Jake said as he started walking towards his opponent, "What are you looking at?"

Raizel ignored him once again. A thin band of red seemed to outline his body, a moment later the world around him went dark and all he could hear were Frankenstein's thoughts. He was thinking about the fight, how it seemed as though he would not win, and how upset Catrina would be if he lost here today. He allowed his servant to express these emotions for a few moments before calling out as he would if his servant was standing directly beside him.

 _'Frankenstein.'_

* * *

Frankenstein had just wiped some blood off his lip when he heard his master's voice. He looked around for a moment before realizing what was going on. A thin line of red outlined his body as well and moments after his own world went dark. The two were doing something they had not done in centuries...they were communicating telepathically.

 _' Master?'_ He answered softly, seeing a vision of his master in front of him, just as his master was seeing a vision of him.

 _'So, humans have come this far?'_

 _'It would appear so. I must express my concern, master. In my current state, she is much too strong for me.'_

 _'I see. There is only one option left then if we are to win this battle.'_

 _'Master?'_

 _'I give you permission to break your seal.'_ Raizel said as the vision of Frankenstein in front of him kneeled low to the ground, his head bowed down. Their worlds were no longer a solid black mass. instead, the area around them seemed to be glowing a gold color, tinged on the edges with a faint red. Raizel stared down at his servant, a new determination filling them both. All he had to do now...was say the words that would momentarily free his servant.

 _'I, your master, Cadis Etrama di Raizel, order you to destroy the enemy before you.'_

Frankenstein felt his power surge through him, his own determination coursing through his veins. He lifted his head to look his master in the eyes, his own seeming to glisten in the golden light.

 _'Yes, Master.'_ Frankenstein replied, his tone strong once again. He knew he could not lose now.

Marie watched as Frankenstein came out of whatever weird trance he had been in. She was about to make some kind of degrading comment when she felt a power like none she had ever sensed before. She looked around, thinking someone had joined in the battle but when no one could be seen, a sinking feeling filled her gut. She turned back around and her eyes widened as she realized the power was coming from the man she had been fighting. His body was now surrounded by a black and purple electrified cloud of pure energy, his eyes cold and calculating, the energy whipping his hair around as if he were in some kind of wind-storm. He spread his arms to the side as the electricity became stronger and the cloud thickened. She took a step back, shaking hard, her eyes never leaving his form. Just what was this man? How could one person have so much energy?

"What...what is that terrifying energy? And where is it coming from?!" She demanded, mostly talking to herself as there was no way she could be heard.

The energy surrounding his body had become so massive that it was literally crackling in the air around him. There were thick black beams of energy going into the rooftop at his feet, it looked as though he was standing in a pool of it. The energy surrounded him so completely that it was hard to see him, and shot nearly thirty feet in the air on all sides. Electricity seemed to shoot like lightening from his body, shooting in all directions. Marie began shaking as she watched the energy swirling and crackling around him, it just wasn't possible!

"How can this be?!" She demanded of him, but whether he didn't hear her or was just ignoring her, she didn't know.

"Your arm is not healing." She heard his cold, calculating voice say over the noise surrounding him. Her eyes shot up to his and hers went wide as she saw that his had taken on a purple hue, meaning the energy was filling him on the inside just as it was surrounding him on the outside. She instinctively placed a hand on her right arm, which was now pouring blood. She should have healed it before she transformed, she ground her teeth as she glared at him.

"I had my doubts at first, but now I know. Everything about you...all started with me." Frankenstein spoke as he watched her, his gaze never faltering. He knew she would not survive this, he would win.

"What is that supposed to mean!" Marie shouted at him. What could he possibly mean? There was no way he could have every had something to do with her. Frankenstein began to slowly raise his left arm.

"That is all I'm going to say," Frankenstein replied.

Marie watched as Frankenstein spun slightly to the left, raising his right arm as he did so. The energy seemed to flow faster around him, building up around his right hand. His hair was whipping around him faster and faster, her heart was beating more. She knew that she was dead now, there was no way she could survive a blow from an energy this massive. Frankenstein looked like a pitcher preparing to pitch a fast ball, he seemed to be winding up for the final blow. Before she could even begin to beg for her life, he was unleashing his final attack. He thrust his arm out towards her and the energy flew straight for her. It seemed to extend into a...a spear-like shape...as it flew directly at her. She felt it hit her only half a second later and she instantly covered her face as the energy began to surround her as well. For a moment it felt warm, as if everything would be alright, but that only lasted for a fraction of a second before the white-hot pain of the electricity pierced her very being and the energy began to wrap her in a suffocating fog. Her hands were ripped from her face as the energy became more and more intense. She quickly glanced around her and a scream tore itself from her throat as she saw the energy was forming hundreds of dark spikes all around her. _'I'm sorry Jake!'_ was all she could think before the spikes began piercing her body, literally tearing her apart piece by piece. To someone passing by on the streets, the upper levels of the building seemed to have been transformed into some kind of giant porcupine...sharp, black spikes, some fifty-feet in diameter and all roughly a hundred feet in length, were sticking out of every window, wall, and space they could find. Blood and glass fell like rain down to the ground. The spikes retreated only moments after they were released, returning into their owner's body. The cloud of energy that had been surrounding him faded as he sensed there was no more threat to him or his friends from his enemy. When everything had faded and the dust had settled, he walked over to where she lay and knelt down beside her. He knew she had felt as if she was being torn piece by piece but in fact, he had directed the spears to strike her straight in the chest while the cloud of energy had blinded her and heightened the pain she had felt.

"May you find the peace that has eluded you in this life, in the next life." He spoke softly as his eyes returned to their naturally light blue. Marie slowly opened her eyes and turned her head towards him, he could see the life fading from her eyes.

"Please...tell me...your name." She begged, her tone soft and the strength fading fast from her voice. Frankenstein slowly and gently folded her arms across her chest as he lifted her up, walking to where 21 was lying unconscious in a pool of blood.

"If you must know...I am Frankenstein Darkspear." He said softly, looking down at her. He saw her eyes widen for half a second before they closed and a weak smile formed on her lips.

"I see... That is...what you meant. The first...modified human...in history."

By the time he had made it to 21, he had felt her life slip completely from her body. He laid her down and straightened up, his eyes resting on her face. She was smiling...in death she was smiling. He closed his eyes and lifted his head to say a soft prayer for her before he knelt back down and began trying to save 21's life.

* * *

Jake had noticed Raizel wasn't paying him any attention. He walked closer until he was standing directly in front of him, glaring down at the shorter man. Madison watched, her hands folded together in front of her chest, her eyes trained on her mate. She wanted to ask him what he was doing, if he could tell whether or not 21 was alright...what was going on...but she didn't dare. She wanted him to be completely focused on this fight. She wanted this to be over with soon...she wanted to find her best friend, see if 21 and 24 were going to be alright or could be saved, to go home. She closed her eyes for a fraction of a second to say a prayer before she opened them again and watched what was going on. Raizel's eyes were focused on some point below Jake's chest, he was clearly intent on not looking at the man above him.

"So, you've come to watch your friends die... You can't save them, you're a pathetic worm, you're fucking pathetic." Jake said, a sinister smirk on his face as he watched the man in front of him.

 _'I would ask you not to watch this...but I know you would not leave me. Therefore, I must ask that you please understand I would never use this power on those I love. If this scares you, I will give you space if you need to adjust.'_ Madison heard his voice inside her head once more and she knew that he was talking about whatever it was that she was going to witness here today.

 ** _'Rai, I love you. I need to know everything you're capable of so that I will know what I'm getting into. I've always heard the Noblesse is one to be feared and respected...I need to know your full power, your abilities...so that I can completely accept you for who you are and what you're capable of. You are my everything...please, do not be afraid of how I'll react. Nothing but death could tear me from your side.'_** She gave him a small smile as his eyes shifted to hers for a moment. She saw him nod and, even though his physical features didn't change, she knew he felt better after hearing her say that.

"I'll let you be the first one to die then." They both heard Jake say, snapping them out of their mental conversation. Madison looked and saw Jake was laughing at the thought of Raizel being afraid, "So scared you can't even look at me, huh?" It was clear he was enjoying this. Madison glanced at Raizel and had to refrain herself from smiling at the look in his eyes...his eyes, normally just a plain red, now seemed to be glowing.

"Our eyes don't meet," Raizel spoke softly yet firmly, his tone cool and calm but even she could feel the power radiating behind each word.

"Huh?" Jake questioned, seeming to fail to comprehend just who he was facing. Or maybe he didn't realize this was the Noblesse...either way, Madison knew he was about to be in a world of trouble.

"What's That?" Jake asked, as though he hadn't heard Raizel speak at all.

He started to chuckle again before his voice was seemingly cut off and his eyes went wide. He had noticed the glowing red of Raizel's eyes, his own reflecting the glow. Madison leaned forward just enough to get a better look at the scene before her. She had a feeling she was about to witness something amazing and, with Raizel's next word, she knew she was right.

"Kneel..." Raizel spoke in his usual tone, his power filling his tone.

"What the...?!" Jake spoke as his head was thrust backward as if some unseen force had hit him. His eyes went wide and his hair flew around him for a moment before his legs gave out and he fell to his hands and knees in front of Raizel. He seemed to shake a bit, his breath coming in shallow pants before he jerked his head backward and looked up into the glowing red eyes above him.

"This..." He started, his tone now slightly more formal and demanding, "is where your eye meets mine."

Madison's eyes went wide as she watched, she could hardly believe what she was seeing. Her beloved Raizel...had used one of the abilities he had told her about a week ago to control the man in front of him, forcing him to kneel down. She felt her heart beat quicken as she watched the two, she was nervous to see his other abilities but at the same time, she was eager to see what else he could do. The man protecting her glanced down at her and chuckled softly, his arms folded across his chest. He had never seen someone so interested in watching a fight in his life, he could tell that he'd probably have his hands full trying to protect her.

"You...piece...of..." Jake started, his words coming out in a strangled breath. It was as if he could not comprehend what exactly was happening to him, or could not form coherent thoughts.

Madison watched as Jake tried to push himself up, her eyes still slightly wide. His body was shaking as though the effort to push him self off the ground was taking every ounce of strength he had. He was just about to be in a sitting position when another unseen force smacked him on the top of the head and sent him slamming face-first back into the concrete floor. Madison took another step forward as she continued to watch, unable to look away. With each use of his powers, she was becoming more and more entranced and found herself wanting to be closer, to watch everything he did, to see everything he could possibly do. A sound that seemed to be a mix of a growl and a scream tore her attention from her mate, making her look at the man on the floor instead. She saw his arm extend and grow in size until it was about eight feet in length and roughly four feet in girth, covered now with a dark red skin. She watched as the rest of Jake's body soon followed suit and he was once again on his feet. He now stood at fifteen feet high, his body was roughly three times the size of Raizels, his legs were thicker than his arms, but the transformation didn't stop there. He had spikes running down his spine and protruding from his arms, he had a long tail that had erupted from the base of his spine, and there seemed to be huge tusks erupting from his mouth. Madison placed a shaking hand over her mouth, her eyes widening as she watched the transformation. She had never seen anything like this before, she had never known Jake could transform himself into a monster and now, she seemed to be doubting that anyone could beat him...which made her fear for her mate's safety.

 _'Do not worry. He may look strong but I can sense his power...he is no match for me. Everything will be alright.'_

She glanced from the hulking mass of Jake Monster back to the glowing red eyes of her mate. He seemed to sense her still-lingering doubt and allowed his power to flow through the mental connection and into her so that she could sense the difference in power levels as well. After this he felt her calm down and gave her a slight nod before shifting his attention completely onto the monster in front of him. Madison relaxed after sensing the levels, now knowing that her mate was vastly stronger than the trash before him. She could now completely focus on the fight without worrying about his safety...or hers.

"You've pushed your luck," Jake said as he glared down at the man before him, his voice echoing off the walls around them, "I'm the top of the food chain. I'm nothing like you. You should think of it as an honor...being killed by me in this form." He flexed his fingers and rolled his massive shoulders as the dust settled around them.

"You talk too much."

Madison couldn't help the laugh that came from her at Raziel's words. He had said it in his usual tone as he watched the hulking mass in front of him, and it really wasn't all that funny of a situation they were in...but just the fact that she knew they'd be alright and how straight-faced he was as he spoke...something about it had made her laugh. Raizel would've chuckled at this had it not been for Jake lowering his head to look at Raizel better, his four-inch long pointed teeth now only inches away.

"You still don't seem to understand your situation," Jake said, choosing to ignore Madison, "Die!" he yelled out as he pulled his fist back, preparing to punch Raizel with every ounce of power he had. Madison stopped laughing and returned to watching the fight, her hands once again folded together in front of her, her eyes trained on the fight. Raizel did not seem phased at all, still standing as calm and collected as always.

"Kneel." He spoke once again, his eyes flashing blood red for a moment.

Madison watched as Jake's hulking mass fell, once again, to his knees in front of Raizel. This time, he hit the floor with such a force that pieces of concrete from the ceiling fell down on top of him, burying him in a massive pile of rubble. She tried to step even closer when Raziel's eyes met hers and the man in front of her thrust out an arm to stop her from getting any closer.

"Don't..." He spoke in a firm yet soft tone, his eyes flashing down to hers, "It's not safe to get any closer. Trust me on this."

Madison seemed to sense the truth in his words and stopped where she was, turning her gaze back to her mate, who was watching her closely. She knew he was trying to determine if letting her observe this fight was a good thing or not. A moment later a loud scream caused Raizel to shift his attention back to the pile or rubble in front of him. Madison looked at it as well, just in time to see Jake burst from it with such force that he sent rubble flying in all direction. While Madison seemed to be questioning how a pile of rubble had not killed this monster, Raizel was shifting his stance ever-so-slightly, his gaze trained upon the vile beast before him.

"Take this!" Jake yelled out as he swung one of his massive arms towards the Noblesse.

Raizel turned his body completely so that every bit of him was facing Jake once again. His eyes widened for a split second, not out of fear but out of power, as he once shot Jake with another of his abilities, stopping the attack just as Jake's fist was half an inch from his face. He did not seem to be shaken the least bit by this attack and merely watched the hulking mass in front of him start to shake as he tried to move his arm.

"What the?!" Jake yelled out, but Raizel did not dignify him with a response.

Madison watched as Raizel, instead, raised his left hand and quickly swiped it to the left, deflecting Jake's arm in that same direction. She had seen something fly into the wall after the arm had been deflected and, upon closer inspection, realized that it hadn't been Jake flying into the wall...but his arm. She looked back at the hulking mass and saw blood pouring from a severed arm and realized that when Raizel had deflected the arm, he had also severed it. Jake let out a horrible scream of pain as he flailed his severed arm around, sending blood in all directions.

"Your sins..." Raizel started as the blood flew around him. Madison watched as the blood drops flew right to Raziel's hand, where they merged into a glowing ball of red light.

Madison's eyes went wider than ever as she watched the energy of the light in his hand cause Raizel's hair and clothes to whip around him as if he were standing in the middle of a tornado. Soon, she saw every drop of blood that had been flung around in the air start to swirl around Raizel and Jake like a tornado. It swirled around their feet, growing into a thick red cloud that expanded upwards, forming some kind of plasma field around them.

"What the hell?!" Jake screamed out as he watched the blood flowing fast around them, the thick cloud of red getting thicker and thicker, expanding higher and higher.

Madison watched as red electricity began crackling around the two, and realized that not only was it the blood flowing through this red cloud, but also Raziel's own power. She watched the glowing ball of energy and blood in his hand got brighter and brighter, crackling with more energy than before, and slowly growing in size until it was roughly the size of a basketball. She saw the glowing energy reflecting in Raizel's glowing red eyes, saw the force of it whipping his hair and clothes around even more, and saw the terrified look on Jake's face. She knew then, one-hundred-and-fifty percent, that they would make it out of this alive.

"Shall be paid with your blood," Raizel said, obviously finishing the sentence he had started earlier.

Madison watched as the huge cloud of blood and energy surrounded Jake, causing him to squirm and writhe, trying to escape. The man in front of her, sensing what was about to happen, turned so that he was facing her and wrapped his arms around her as he crouched them both down low to the ground. Madison raised her eyes above his shoulder to watch her mate, obviously sensing that the end was near. Though she knew that she'd be better off keeping her head down in case rubble started falling around her, she couldn't help but want to watch the end. She watched as Raizel extended his right arm, the arm holding the ball of energy, electricity, and blood, towards Jake. Jake screamed out for help as waves of blood and energy consumed him, filling his mouth and nose, before he was completely engulfed in it. She watched as it turned into a huge tornado of blood, energy, and electricity, which spiraled higher and higher, going through the ceiling and out the top of the building. The energy from it had filled the room and it now seemed like they were all caught in a tornado, as all of their hair and clothing were being whipped around them furiously. To someone outside, much like before, the sight of this building would be straight out of a horror movie. As the tornado of blood and energy burst from the ceiling, it burst from every window of the building, falling like thick red rain to the streets below. Madison did not envy whoever was assigned to clean this part of the city up...they'd probably question where so much blood had come from and how many bodies they were supposed to be looking for. Once every last bit was expelled from the building, the guy in front of her stood up and pulled Madison to her feet. She watched as the last remnants of blood and energy slowly fizzled out and were absorbed into Raizel's still out-stretched hand. The man stepped to the side as he turned to face the Noblesse, a satisfied look on his face. Moments later, Frankenstein appeared in the doorway.

"Master." He said, kneeling down, "I did as you ordered. The threat above has been eliminated." He stood up then and surveyed the room as Raizel turned to face his mate.

Madison looked around the room for a moment before she felt a hand on her shoulder. She looked up and found the guy smiling at her before he gave her a slight nod and folded his arms across her chest. She broke out into a wide smile and, as her eyes began to sparkle, she bolted across the room and leaped into her mate's waiting arms. She threw her arms around his neck, a joyful laugh escaping her lips.

"You're free now. They will never harm you again."

"Thank you, Raizel! Thank you so much!"

Madison leaned back to look at him, smiling wider than she had ever done before, a few joyful tears falling down her cheeks. She was free...free of Jake and Marie's abuse, free of the pain caused by a condition she had suffered for many centuries, free from ever having to take another serum, free from the pain of the Organization...free to live her life. She kissed him deep, her arms tightening around his neck. She inwardly smiled as she felt his arms tighten around her waist and his mouth responding to hers eagerly. The kiss only lasted for a few moments before a throat clearing caught their attention and they both turned to look at the man who had been protecting her during the fight.

"As much as I would love to watch you two make out...I believe there are three people who need our assistance right now before it is too late."

"I quite agree...and I would ask that we give my opponent a descent burial."

Raizel nodded to both of them and together, the four of them left the room and made their way to the rooftop, Raizel's arm never leaving his mate's waist. Since it was clear, by the time they made it back to the rooftop, that Raizel had no intention of letting go of his mate...the other man picked up 21's lifeless body as Frankenstein picked up Marie. Raizel scooped his mate up into his arms and they all leapt off the rooftop and began making their way to the place where Catrina and 24 had been hidden away earlier. Frankenstein knew his master would be willing to assist them, but not until they were all safely back to the mansion so, while the man and Raizel made their way to the hiding place, he returned to the house with Marie's body and began setting up a make-shift operating room in his basement before making arrangements with a local funeral home to bury Marie in the local cemetary. She might have been his opponent and threatening the safety of his sister, mate, and master...but he still chose to hold a funeral for her. In a way...he felt responsible for how she had ended up and he had a great respect for her fighting skills. He hoped that a proper burial would ease her spirit, and help her find a better life in the afterlife.


	15. Chapter 14 Pt 1

It had been three days since the fight, the house was eerily quiet as no one knew what to say or do. The newcomer was up in his room, settling in. Raizel was in the living room with Madison. Catrina was still unconscious in her bed. 21 and 24 were still unconscious in the basement. Frankenstein was sitting in the kitchen, sipping tea and thinking about what had happened. He sat his tea down and leaned back for a moment before he got up and walked up to Catrina's room, his eyes on the floor as he walked. He shut her door quietly, walked over, sat down in the chair by her bed and placed his hand on hers. She looked as though she had just fallen asleep but he knew the truth...she was still unconscious and he had no idea when she would wake up. He let out a soft exhale as his eyes closed, the silence of the house allowing his memories of that night to consume him completely.

 _Frankenstein had returned home to set up the basement as a make-shift medical facility. He had set up three tables, covered each with a sanitized white blanket and matching pillow. He had just gotten several vials and syringes ready when his master and the newcomer both entered the basement. He turned to look at them and motioned to the tables as he pulled his gloves on. He walked over and began examining his three patients before deciding that 24 was the one who needed the most immediate attention. He turned to his master and saw him already pulling on gloves before walking over._

 _"This hole needs to be sealed up immediately. After that, try to replenish his blood supply."_

 _Raizel nodded and placed a hand over the hole before sending a stream of his energy into the hole, focusing on rebuilding the skin and bone structure in order to heal it. Frankenstein watched him for a moment before turning to examine 21, determining that his most severe injury was the gash that extended diagonally from his right shoulder down to his left hip. He placed his hand on the gash and began focusing his energy into his palm before slowly moving his hand down the gash, his energy sealing it up as he went. Once he was sure that one was healed up, he examined the others and noted that they'd probably heal on their own soon enough. He walked over to his workstation and began mixing several vials of liquid together before stirring it thoroughly and filling a syringe with it. He walked back over, prepped a vein, and injected the serum into 21's body before tossing the syringe across the room and into the trash. Once he was sure that 21 would be alright now, he walked over to Catrina's table and began moving her clothes out of the way. He examined her body completely to determine what course of action he needed to take. Once he was finished, he determined that the worst injuries she had were the crack to her skull and the severe bruising on her back. He laid her on her stomach carefully, turning her head to the side so that she could still breath, and placed a hand on her back, his eyes narrowing in concentration. He sent his energy into her body, trying to determine exactly how bad it was. With a sigh he turned to watch his master work, the hole in 24's stomach was sealed but he knew his master was still concentrating on replenishing the blood supply. Frankenstein was about to go and whip up another serum when his master's voice rang out in the silence of the house._

 _"Move the table closer to me."_

 _Frankenstein watched his master for a moment before he pushed Catrina's table a few feet closer to his master. Once the table was within reach, Raizel extended his other arm, placing his hand directly over the massive bruising, and began sending his energy into Catrina's body as well. He was now focusing on 24 and Catrina, focusing on replenishing one's blood supply while focusing on reversing the damage in the other, repairing damaged tissue and eliminating the bruising. Frankenstein watched his master with slightly widened eyes before he looked down at Catrina's head and noticed that the crack on her skull was also healing up. Raizel finished with both of them at the same time and turned to look at his servant with that calm gaze._

 _"They will both recover in due time."_

 _Frankenstein nodded and walked over to his sister's table where she was lying, awake, with her hands over her face and her body shaking slightly. He examined her closely and determined that she didn't have any injuries, she was just in shock over the whole event. Sighing, he stood up and pulled her up off the table. He held her gently as he looked at his master._

 _"Can you examine 21 and see if there is anything else that needs to be done for him?"_

 _Raizel nodded and walked over to 21's table as Frankenstein took his sister up to the living room. He sat her down on the couch gently and went to the kitchen to prepare a calming herbal tea. As he was walking back to the couch with it, the newcomer came up the stairs with Catrina in his arms, his gaze fixed on her now-peaceful face. Frankenstein told him which room was hers and watched him disappear up the stairs before handing the tea to his sister and sitting down beside her. He watched her take a few ginger sips of it before taking a full drink and sighing in relief and relaxation. He smiled slightly before he slid an arm around her and began rubbing her side gently._

 _"What had you so shaken up?" He asked her when she had finally set the tea down on the table._

 _"I don't know. I wanted to see what he was really capable of so that I knew fully what I was getting into by being with him. It didn't scare me or anything, it was actually kind of cool to see. He promised he'd never use his powers on those he cared for...but..."_

 _"Go on..." Frankenstein encouraged gently._

 _"But...watching the tornado of blood, hearing it fall like rain outside..."_

 _"It scared you...you're not used to it..."_

 _"It reminded me of things I experienced in the Organization...it brought back bad memories...painful memories...and I just..."_

 _"You shut down...it's to be expected after everything you've been through the past several centuries. It'll be alright in time, you'll see. Just try to relax and know that he will never use that on you."_

 _Madison nodded against his side as she closed her eyes. Moments later Raizel appeared at the top of the basement stairs and called out to Frankenstein. He nodded and rubbed his sister's arm as he stood up with her, kissing her head lightly._

 _"Go take you a nice hot bath then get in bed...you've had a long day and you need your rest."_

 _Madison nodded and Frankenstein watched her disappear up the stairs before going down to see what his master had wanted. He was standing beside 21's table and staring down at him, Frankenstein thought this was odd but he walked over, his hands in his pockets since he had already taken his gloves off and felt as though his hands were not sanitary at the moment._

 _"I performed an internal examination as you requested," Raizel spoke, looking from 21 to his servant._

 _"What did you find?" Frankenstein asked, turning his eyes to his master._

 _"The serum you injected him with seems to have helped his body. However, there is something with his heart that is most unusual. There are dormant cells within the chambers of his heart that seem to have been dormant for centuries...possibly the experiments done on him have frozen them."_

 _"Can you tell what kind of cells the dormant ones are?" Frankenstein asked, curious. His master would not have mentioned this if he did not think it important._

 _"Judging by the structure, density, and power they seem to be letting off...I believe they are werewolf cells." Frankenstein's eyes went wide._

 _"How is that possible? Madison said that they were all classified as modified humans...how could they be modified humans if he was a werewolf?"_

 _"It is possible that his werewolf blood was not awakened before the experiments were started on him."_

 _Frankenstein and Raizel turned to see the newcomer walking towards them, his arms folded over his chest._

 _"I've heard stories...about young people being bitten but not turning in time and dying due to the overwhelming power. If he is one of them...then it's possible the Organization got to him before the bite of the werewolf took effect." The newcomer explained, finally stopping next to Raizel and looking down at the young man lying on the table. No one said anything for a few moments before Frankenstein looked to his master again._

 _"Can you awaken his dormant blood?"_

 _Raizel seemed to consider it before looking back down at the young man on the table._

 _"I can try it."_

 _Frankenstein nodded and watched his master place his hand over 21's heart. Raizel began sending his energy into 21's body, focusing on his heart. He seemed to concentrate for roughly an hour before he lowered his hand to his side and looked to his servant._

 _"We will not know until he awakens whether or not it was a success."_

 _Frankenstein and the newcomer both nodded as the three of them left the basement._

 _"All we can do now is wait."_

Frankenstein was brought out of his memories by a hand slowly tightening around his. He leaned up a bit more and looked down to see Catrina's eyes twitching before slowly opening. Relief shot through him as she blinked for a moment before turning her head to look at him.

"Fra..nky...?" She asked softly, her tone hoarse from sleeping for three days straight, "Where...am I?"

"You're home, Cat. We're all home...we're all safe." He replied with a smile, his thumb rubbing gentle circles on the back of her hand.

"Home? But...what about the fight? Jake and Marie could be here any minute..."

"No, love...they're dead. It's been three days...you've been asleep for three days."

She seemed to soak this in before she attempted to sit up, with his help of course.

"And the others? Where are they?"

"The guy who saved you and 24 is in his room, reading. Raizel is downstairs with Madison, she's alright, don't worry. 21 and 24 are still unconscious in the basement." Frankenstein explained, sitting beside her with his arm around her shoulders.

"I want to go downstairs...I'm tired of lying in this bed..." Catrina said with a pout, causing Frankenstein to chuckle.

"As you wish, my love." He said softly as he got up and grabbed a thin coat from her closet. He slipped it on her, over her nightgown, and led her downstairs.

The moment they stepped into the living room Madison was up and hugging Catrina tight. Catrina winced just a bit before hugging her best friend back, both very clearly relieved that the other was alright. After a few minutes, Madison returned to Raizel's lap, nuzzling his chest, and Frankenstein sat down on the opposite couch, pulling Catrina down into his lap and holding her close. The best friends smiled at each other before going back to nuzzle their mates, clearly happy just to be in the same room once again. Moments later the newcomer came down the stairs and, upon seeing the four sitting in the living room, cleared his throat softly.

"I heard movement in the basement moments ago, I'm going to go and check it. If they're awake, would you like me to bring them up?"

Frankenstein nodded and watched as the man disappeared into the basement. It was quiet for a few more minutes before he emerged with the two others following him. The man took the recliner as 21 took the last seat on the couch with Frankenstein and 24 took the last seat on the couch with Raizel. Madison looked at them both and moved to hug them when Raizel stopped her, eyeing the two men.

"Now that they are awake, I think we are owed explanations as to why they ignored our plan and went rogue."

Madison pouted at him and turned her attention to the two men, now looking at their feet. Neither one was interested in answering but Raizel used his powers to command them to speak.

"We had to ignore the plan...we didn't have a choice." 21 said, his eyes still on his feet.

"We knew Jake and Marie were watching us. If we went with the plan then they would know that it was all planned out and they'd kill us before we could even act on it. We had to ignore it and do things that they knew were more like us. We had to do our own plan, endanger her life...we were never really going to kill her but we had to make it seem like that so that it'd be more believable." 24 explained, lifting his eyes for just a moment to look around the room before his head dropped again.

"We're sorry Raizel, we honestly didn't have a choice." 21 finished, keeping his eyes down.

Raizel studied them for a few minutes before turning to Frankenstein. Frankenstein nodded at his master, sensing that they were telling the truth. Catrina, who had been observing their behavior, also nodded at Raizel before nuzzling Frankenstein again. Raizel looked to the newcomer then down at his mate in his arms, he rubbed her side gently as he considered what course of action he should take. After a few minutes, he turned to the two, his expression a bit softer.

"You endangered my mate. Whether you were going to kill her or not, you still endangered her. I cannot forgive that. However, I will forgive you because you both were willing to die in order to save her. But I do warn you...if you ever put her in any kind of danger again...I will not hesitate to destroy you."

The men looked up and nodded, letting out a relieved sigh. Madison smiled and, when Raizel released her, jumped up. She ran and hugged both of them, thankful that they were both alive. She returned to her mate's lap and kissed his jaw line gently before the newcomer cleared his throat, getting all of them to look at him.

"I think it's time I introduced myself. My name is Muzaka and I am the werewolf king. I have known Raizel for centuries, I met him back when he first became the Noblesse. It is true that we battled in the past when my anger over the death of a girl I loved as a daughter sent me into a blind rage...and I should have died in that battle. But before I could pass on, someone rescued me, took me to their house, and healed my injuries. I have been looking for him ever since then to make up for what I had done...but I soon learned that our battle had not only nearly cost me my life...but had sent him into a hibernation. I have searched and searched for his coffin for centuries before I finally found him the night of the fight. I observed from a distance before I knew I would be needed...that is when I rescued 24 and Catrina then returned and protected Madison. Raizel...we've been best friends for a very long time...I'm sorry for what I did to you 520 years ago...can you forgive me?"

Everyone turned to look at Raizel. He seemed to consider it for a moment before he moved Madison off his lap and stood up. He walked over to Muzaka, who was now standing as well. After several silent moments, Raizel extended his hand and looked at Muzaka in the eye. Muzaka let out an exhale before grabbing his hand with a wide smile.

"Welcome back, my friend," Raizel said, a slight smile appearing on his face.

"It's good to be back, and to have you back as well," Muzaka replied, his smile growing more.

Madison smiled as she watched the two, Frankenstein smiled as well and Catrina giggled, watching them. It was great to see the two friends reconnecting after all these years.

* * *

The next day Madison was in the kitchen making breakfast when she overheard Muzaka talking to himself in the living room.

"I have to tell her...I have to. She needs to know."

She wiped her hands on her apron and walked to the doorway. She watched him pace back and forth as she leaned against the doorway, wondering what he was talking about. After a few minutes, she walked over to him and placed a hand on his arm lightly.

"Come on, I need you to set the table while I finish cooking."

Muzaka nodded and followed her into the kitchen. He began to set the table while she finished up the breakfast. After a few minutes of silence, Muzaka let out a sigh and walked over to lean against the counter, watching her. She sensed he wanted to ask her something but wasn't sure how to do it. A realization dawned upon her after a moment, she could sense what he was feeling...that meant...

"You have finally figured out how to harness the power I gave you last week."

Madison and Muzaka turned to see Raizel standing in the doorway, watching them. Madison smiled and motioned to the table while she began putting the stuff on dishes. Raizel and Muzaka sat down as Madison began placing the dishes on the table and went to make coffee. Seconds later Frankenstein, Catrina, 21, and 24 all walked into the kitchen and joined them at the table, each admiring the large breakfast that awaited them. Madison had woke up early and decided to make everyone a huge breakfast as a thank you for all of their help. She had made four plates of pancakes, each piled up with thirty-five thick and fluffy pancakes, four big baskets of toast covered with cinnamon sugar, three big bowls of scrambled eggs, three bowls of sausages (both links and patties), and three big bowls of crispy bacon. Once everyone was seated she walked over, grabbed the coffee pot, cream, and sugar and began filling up the cups while placing the cream and sugar bowls on the table. She put the pot back on the counter and sat down before looking around her.

"I know this is a lot of food but I also know my brother can pack the food away if he's hungry enough. I wanted to thank you all for everything you've done...some of you have helped me out for centuries, some for only a few days...but it means a lot to know that you all care enough to help with anything I need. Frankenstein, we haven't seen each other since mom died...but you took me in without a second thought. And when you found out about my situation, you weren't mad that I didn't tell you from the beginning...instead you cared enough to look past that and focus on trying to help me. Raizel, you knew what I needed to do and instead of refusing, you readily offered your assistance and were willing to go along with the plan. Catrina...I know you didn't trust me at first, thinking I could be a spy or something...but we quickly formed a friendship that I never want to lose. You were willing to do whatever it took to save me, even though you knew you didn't stand a chance against Jake. 21, 24...you guys found me on the streets after I lost my family for the second time. You both realized exactly what I was going through and began giving me a serum that eased the pain. Over the centuries that followed, you two were always at my side, reminding me when it was time to take the serum and doing whatever it took to keep my pain a secret from the Organization...and a few days ago you guys proved just how much you cared for me by risking your lives just so I could escape. And Muzaka...we didn't even know you and you didn't even know us...but you were willing to risk your life to keep me safe just so that I could watch the fight and see what he was truly capable of. All of you have helped me in different ways over different periods of time...but I could not ask for greater friends or greater family. I love you guys and I hope that we can all be together for many centuries to come."

The room was silent for a moment as they all looked at her then each other, each one soaking in what she said. After a few minutes, Frankenstein wrapped an arm around his sister, who was sitting between him and Raizel, and hugged her tight, kissing her head lovingly.

"If you think I'll ever let you out of my sight again...you are deathly mistaken. There will be snow in hell before I let you go again." He said as he held her, her own arms wrapping around him.

"I have finally found my one true mate...I am not about to let her go anytime soon." Raizel spoke as he placed a hand on her back, watching the siblings hug.

After a moment, Frankenstein released his sister, who was soon pulled into a crushing embraced by 24 and 21. After they let go Catrina embraced her tightly before sending her to Muzaka for a hug. After everyone had gotten their turn to hug her, they all returned to their seats, a few of them drying their eyes before they smiled at one another. Muzaka watched the room for a moment before he motioned to the food, a slight smile on his face.

"If that is everything that needs to be said at this moment, I suggest we eat before this wonderful meal gets cold."

They all took their plates and began loading them up with whatever was closest to them before asking for the rest of it to be passed around. The sounds of silverware clanking against the plates, soft conversations, and gentle laughter filled the room as they enjoyed their first breakfast as a free family. It was nice, for all of them, to be able to enjoy a meal without wondering if someone was watching them through the window or if they would be found out or something. They were all free to do whatever they wanted and it felt good to be among friends whom they could really and truly trust.


	16. Chapter 14 Pt 2

_It was midsummer. The castle was unusually quiet, as though everyone was collectively holding their breath, waiting for a very special moment. The man had been pacing the room for hours but now stood staring out his window, his hands folded behind his back. He watched as the storm raged beyond the glass panes of the window, the rain pelting against them in sheets. His heart was racing inside his chest as he listened to the wind howling as if it was some sort of giant bellowing monster. His castle had never been this quiet...usually his servants were yelling down the halls at one another, or bothering him with some meaningless bit of information...sometimes they interrupted him to tell him that he had some kind of important visitor or some big catastrophe that needed his attention. But tonight the entire castle was so quiet that he could hear a pin drop from the other end of the castle...in the basement level...ten feet below the ground. He knew the reason behind this silence...it was the reason he had been pacing for hours and now stood staring out the window...his wife...his mate...had gone into labor. He was going to be a father starting tonight. The nursemaid had ordered him from the room...traditions of the times dictated that the man could not be in the room while the woman was birthing the child. So he had been sent out of the room...and he hadn't heard anything in hours. No news of the birth...not the cry of his newborn...nor any news of his wife's status. It was unusually silent. He was just about to force himself to go and investigate when he heard a shrill cry pierce the air from down the hall. He instantly felt relieved and raced down the hall, stopping just outside of the room where his wife was giving birth to his child. He was just bout to knock and ask for permission when a second cry pierced the air. He froze where he stood, his eyes wide. His wife had given birth to...twins? He couldn't believe it. He recovered from his shock after a few moments and knocked hard on the door. After a minute the door opened and the nursemaid came out with one child in her arms._

 _"Your daughter, my lord." She said, placing the child in his arms._

 _The man looked down at the bundle in his arms, his heart beating faster as he got the first glimpse of his first child. She was perfect...with her mother's fair skin and a patch of white hair adorning her head. He traced her cheek lightly before his thoughts turned to the other child and he looked back at the nursemaid._

 _"Where is the other child?"_

 _"Other child, my lord?"_

 _"Yes. I heard two distinct cries."_

 _"You must be mistaken, sire. There was only one child."_

 _"Do not lie to me. The cries were not the same pitch or tone, I heard two very different cries. Where is my other child?"_

 _"I'm sure I don't-"_

 _"If I find out you've done something to harm my other child, or got rid of it, then you had better leave the country. I will stop at nothing to ensure you are destroyed. No punishment will be too severe. Your head will be mine, do you understand me?"_

 _"Yes, sire."_

 _The man shoved past the nursemaid and walked to his wife's side, looking down at her softly closed eyelids. He shifted his daughter to one arm and reached down to caress his mate's cheek with the other hand. He instantly realized something wasn't right...her skin was quickly growing colder and colder. He felt his throat tighten as he realized exactly what this meant...his wife had given him his child, possibly children, at the cost of her own life. He placed their daughter on her chest, one hand holding the baby, while he gripped her hand with his free hand. He placed his forehead against hers as he began to cry, the tears falling down his cheeks like the rain that pelted against the windows. He stared at her face, softly begging her to fight...to stay with him and raise their daughter with him. The nursemaid watched on with the other medical staff as their king sat beside his wife, his cries slowly increasing in volume. After a few minutes he couldn't stand the pain and unleashed a heart-breaking, gut-wrenching yell that vibrated off the walls of his entire castle, shaking everyone who heard it to their core. His daughter began to scream and cry at the same time, whether she sensed her mother's death or was crying because of his yell, no one knew. After some time, his personal servant walked over and placed a hand on his shoulder, gently pulling him away from his wife's body._

 _"My lord...we must prepare the body for burial. Please...your daughter needs you now...be with her."_

 _The man nodded and, numbly, picked his still-crying daughter up and held her tight as he left the room. He returned to his own room and sank down onto the bed that he had shared with his wife just last night. He could still smell her scent on her pillows...feel the touch of her skin against his...hear her voice excitedly talking about finally meeting their child. He couldn't stand it. He left the room with his daughter and walked through the castle, trying to find a room that did not remind him of her...but it was not to be. Her presence was everywhere he went...every room contained her scent. He finally entered the dungeon, knowing that it was the one place she might not have ever visited. Once he was down there he found a quiet corner where he sank down and held his daughter tight to his chest, his pain consuming him again. He cried for hours, clutching his newborn daughter to his chest tightly, the only physical reminder of his beloved wife. Once he had finally cried out all the tears in his body and stared down at his now-sleeping daughter, drying his eyes as he watched her sleep. She needed him now...she was depending on him to keep her safe and he vowed to do whatever he could to ensure that she was always safe...vowing to give her the best of everything...and everything that she'd ever need._

"Muzaka?" Madison asked softly as she gently shook him. After a moment his eyes popped open and he looked up at her sleepily.

"Hey...what are you doing sleeping on the porch?"

Muzaka looked around and groaned as he rubbed his face. He had come out here for fresh air after dinner and had, somehow, ended up falling asleep on the swing. He let out a yawn before standing up and nearly falling over. Madison quickly placed an arm around him and helped him inside and up the stairs to his room.

"In you go...it's late so try to get back to sleep," Madison said softly as she helped him into the bed before closing his door and going down to lock up the front door. Muzaka didn't need anyone to tell him to go back to sleep...a few minutes after his head hit the pillow, he was out like a light and submerged into another dream.

 _Something wasn't right. Even in sleep, every sense he had was telling him that something was very wrong. He felt his consciousness slowly coming back as the realm of dreams faded from him. The more aware he became the more he smelt it...a strange scent that he knew was not supposed to be there. Something about this scent screamed danger to him...but what was it? He took in a deep inhale and stretched out as he finally became aware of his surroundings, that's when it hit him. His eyes snapped open and he jumped from his bed, inhaling again before fear began building within him._

 _"Fire." He muttered to himself before he quickly threw on some pants and ran out of his room._

 _He ran downstairs and was greeted with the sight of his hundreds of servants rushing to get out of the castle as fast as they could with everything they could carry. The sounds of explosions outside sent a sliver of fear down his spine...his castle was under attack. He quickly scanned the crowed before grabbing the nursemaid that had delivered his daughter years earlier._

 _"Where is she? Where's my daughter?!" He screamed out, his eyes widening in fear._

 _"I'm sorry my lord...I don't know! No one's seen her since the attacks started!" The nursemaid tore from her master's grip and ran from the castle with the rest._

 _Muzaka raced up the stairs and to his daughter's room. He searched her bed, her wardrobe...everywhere he could but he didn't find her. He then raced through every other room in his castle, trying to find her but to no avail. His daughter was nowhere to be found. He had just come up from the basement, thinking she might've hidden under there, when a soldier grabbed his shoulder and pulled him out._

 _"You can't stay here, mi'lord! You have to leave, it's not safe!"_

 _"My daughter is missing! I have to find her!" Muzaka growled out at the soldier under his command._

 _"I'm sorry sir but you must leave the castle! We'll continue looking for her but it's not safe for you! If our king falls then so do we! Go mi'lord! We'll find her and bring her back to you! Now go!"_

 _Muzaka felt his heart tearing in-two as he ran from the castle, tears falling down his cheeks. He didn't want to leave but the soldier was right...without him, the kingdom would fall. Once outside he quickly located the source of the attack and then located the quickest escape. He ushered all of his servants to the safest escape route and was about to follow when he felt a presence behind him. Spinning around he found a young man standing there, his piercing red eyes watching Muzaka's every move, studying him. The man turned around and left, disappearing into the crowd fleeing from the castle still and the smoke from his now-burning castle. He helped everyone escape into the woods before he returned to the castle to put the fires out, only to find that not only had the threat been eliminated already, but the fires were also already put out. He caught the scent of the unknown man and realized that he must have been the one to stop the attack and put out the fires. Muzaka searched the rubble around his castle, the cellar, the roof...he searched everywhere but could not find his daughter anywhere._

 _Years went by, the castle was rebuilt and improved, and he never stopped searching for his daughter. Muzaka had taken to exploring the near-by towns and villages, hoping someone had seen his daughter...but every time he came up empty handed. His search slowly expanded until he was traveling further and further, staying gone for days, weeks at a time. Eventually he found out that the man he had seen watching him during the attack was named Raizel and was the Noblesse. He had gone to thank him one night and the two became friends. Raizel had promised to keep an eye and ear out for the missing princess, and Muzaka had returned to his search. Years, decades had passed...his depression was getting worse and worse. He was close to committing an unspeakable act when a young woman entered his life. He was able to witness her give birth and spend time with her and her daughter...they took him in and gave him a home. Then attacks started...again. Villages were being burned, people were being killed or raped...the woman he had met was killed right in front of him and her daughter. He took the girl away, raised her as his own, protected her, and never stayed in one place for long. He eventually introduced the girl to Raizel...then tragedy struck. Shortly after he learned who was truly behind the attacks, the girl was murdered by humans. He had lost it then...he was going to kill every single human he could get his claws on...but Raizel stopped him._

Muzaka bolted upright as the dream began replaying the fight he had had with Raizel that sent them both into a long sleep. He took in several deep breaths to stop the pounding of his heart. He had just thrown the blankets off, swung his legs over the side of his bed, and began to rub his face when his bedroom door opened and someone entered. The light flipped on and he saw Madison standing there with Frankenstein, Catrina, and everyone else. He let out a deep sigh as he saw the look in Madison's eyes.

"Everyone go downstairs...there's something I need to tell all of you."

Madison watched everyone leave before she tossed him a wet rag to wash his face with, a slight smile on her lips.

"It'll be okay, Wolfy..." She said softly before heading downstairs as well, Muzaka following her after a few seconds.

Muzaka sat down in the recliner looking around at everyone. Madison placed her hands on his shoulders, giving him a reassuring look. Raizel, seated on the end of the couch closest to his old friend, looked at him with an understanding expression. Frankenstein, seated across from Raizel and next to Catrina, nodded to signal everyone was awake and ready to listen. 21 and 24, who were on the same couch as Raizel, watched in curiosity, waiting to see what was going on. Muzaka took a deep breath and looked down at his feet, beginning his story.

"Centuries ago, when I was still in my early adulthood, I met a beautiful maiden. Her hair was long and adorned with beautiful curls, her skin was fairly tanned and her eyes...they were the color of a crystal clear lake in the middle of summer. She was the most beautiful woman I had ever seen...I fell instantly in love with her. My father, who was king at the time, did not agree with my love for her and told me that she was the daughter of his most hated enemy...I was forbidden to see her again. My mother had been killed years before by the father of this woman...my father had lost his one and only true love. I couldn't blame him for being angry with the man...nor could I hate his decision to ban me from seeing the young woman I had fallen for. I should have obeyed my father...I should have stayed in my room...but my heart could not be swayed. After a few days of trying to obey my father like the diligent son I was...I realized the reason I was having a hard time doing so. I knew...somewhere deep in my heart...I knew that woman was my one true love. I tried to reason with my father...told him my revelations...but he was steadfast in his decision and sent me back to my room. I couldn't deny it any more...I had to see her. I snuck out that night...I went to the place where I had first seen her, hoping with all my heart that she was there...but she wasn't. I searched the entire area, I waited for two hours before I determined that she must be home where she belonged. I was about to head back to my castle when I heard a soft voice behind me...asking me to wait. I turned around and there she was, those breath-taking eyes were looking into mine. We talked for a bit and I was elated to find out that she felt, in her heart of hearts, that I was her one and only as well. We were meant to be...even if our fathers did not get along...she was mine...and I was hers."

He paused here to take a sip of the tea Madison had brought him, his eyes still on the floor.

"I don't understand what this has to do with the dream you were having...or what you needed to tell us," Catrina spoke up, her tone soft.

"He's getting there," Madison said, shifting her gaze to her best friend for a moment before looking back at Muzaka, rubbing his back reassuringly as she sat on the arm of the chair he was in.

Raizel looked at her, a faint smile on his lips. He could tell that she was beginning to understand how to use the abilities she had gained from him...and he was ecstatic about that. After a moment, Muzaka continued his story.

"We continued to secretly meet for months, talking and getting to know each other. We fell deeper and deeper in love with each meeting and finally...after four months of secret midnight meetings...we mated. We were officially together at that point...the mating makes it official and there's nothing anyone can do to separate the couple. After the deed was done, I told her who I truly was...prince of the werewolves. She was understandably shocked but told me she didn't care about titles...she loved me for the man she had met, the man she had gotten to know...not the man I was to become under my father's laws. The next morning my father called me to the throne room...he was livid when I walked in. He told me the maids had discovered I was gone around midnight and demanded to know where I was. I took a firm stance, knowing he would not like the truth. I told him about my secret meetings with my true love, how my heart sung for her and hers sung for me...I told him we had mated. He blew up and was about to attack me when we got word that the girls father wanted to speak with him. The man came in and I listened as he tried to reason with my father, saying my mother's death was just an accident and how his daughter had told him everything. He was prepared to suffer anything my father would do to him as long as we be allowed to be together...he wanted to make amends for the misdeeds he had done. My father was about to have the man executed but I stepped in. I told him that, should my mate bare my children, they should be given the chance to know both of their grandfathers...I begged him not to execute the man, but instead give him a reasonable prison sentence, or lock him in a tower...something...anything...that'd spare him and let him be there for the birth of his first grandchild. My father consented and, after witnessing my love for my mate first hand when she walked in, he realized that I had been speaking the truth all along...we were meant to be. A week after that day my father passed due to some illness he had been born with. The girls father died in the dungeons, where my father had imprisoned him. I was named king and my mate was brought to live with me, her maids came with her. I thought we were going to be happy...she was expecting and we were going to have a beautiful child in our lives...but it wasn't meant to be."

He stopped here and reached up to wipe his eyes, the memories obviously very painful for him. Madison placed her hands on his shoulders and he reached up, taking her hands in his and squeezing them gently, trying hard to keep it together. Everyone obviously wanted to ask what happened next, but the look in his eyes told them that he was trying to calm down enough to tell them all...so they waited patiently until he finally seemed to be ready to speak again.

"I could tell she was nearing birth when I heard her heart beginning to race. I rushed her to the delivery room..."

He swallowed another lump and cleared his throat, telling them the first part of his dream from last night.

 _It was midsummer. The castle was unusually quiet, as though everyone was collectively holding their breath, waiting for a very special moment. The man had been pacing the room for hours but now stood staring out his window, his hands folded behind his back. He watched as the storm raged beyond the glass panes of the window, the rain pelting against them in sheets. His heart was racing inside his chest as he listened to the wind howling as if it was some sort of giant bellowing monster. His castle had never been this quiet...usually his servants were yelling down the halls at one another, or bothering him with some meaningless bit of information...sometimes they interrupted him to tell him that he had some kind of important visitor or some big catastrophe that needed his attention. But tonight the entire castle was so quiet that he could hear a pin drop from the other end of the castle...in the basement level...ten feet below the ground. He knew the reason behind this silence...it was the reason he had been pacing for hours and now stood staring out the window...his wife...his mate...had gone into labor. He was going to be a father starting tonight. The nursemaid had ordered him from the room...traditions of the times dictated that the man could not be in the room while the woman was birthing the child. So he had been sent out of the room...and he hadn't heard anything in hours. No news of the birth...not the cry of his newborn...nor any news of his wife's status. It was unusually silent. He was just about to force himself to go and investigate when he heard a shrill cry pierce the air from down the hall. He instantly felt relieved and raced down the hall, stopping just outside of the room where his wife was giving birth to his child. He was just bout to knock and ask for permission when a second cry pierced the air. He froze where he stood, his eyes wide. His wife had given birth to...twins? He couldn't believe it. He recovered from his shock after a few moments and knocked hard on the door. After a minute the door opened and the nursemaid came out with one child in her arms._

 _"Your daughter, my lord." She said, placing the child in his arms._

 _The man looked down at the bundle in his arms, his heart beating faster as he got the first glimpse of his first child. She was perfect...with her mother's fair skin and a patch of white hair adorning her head. He traced her cheek lightly before his thoughts turned to the other child and he looked back at the nursemaid._

 _"Where is the other child?"_

 _"Other child, my lord?"_

 _"Yes. I heard two distinct cries."_

 _"You must be mistaken, sire. There was only one child."_

 _"Do not lie to me. The cries were not the same pitch or tone, I heard two very different cries. Where is my other child?"_

 _"I'm sure I don't-"_

 _"If I find out you've done something to harm my other child, or get rid of it, then you had better leave the country. I will stop at nothing to ensure you are destroyed. No punishment will be too severe. Your head will be mine, do you understand me?"_

 _"Yes, sire."_

 _The man shoved past the nursemaid and walked to his wife's side, looking down at her softly closed eyelids. He shifted his daughter to one arm and reached down to caress his mate's cheek with the other hand. He instantly realized something wasn't right...her skin was quickly growing colder and colder. He felt his throat tighten as he realized exactly what this meant...his wife had given him his child, possibly children, at the cost of her own life. He placed their daughter on her chest, one hand holding the baby, while he gripped her hand with his free hand. He placed his forehead against hers as he began to cry, the tears falling down his cheeks like the rain that pelted against the windows. He stared at her face, softly begging her to fight...to stay with him and raise their daughter with him. The nursemaid watched on with the other medical staff as their king sat beside his wife, his cries slowly increasing in volume. After a few minutes he couldn't stand the pain and unleashed a heart-breaking, gut-wrenching yell that vibrated off the walls of his entire castle, shaking everyone who heard it to their core. His daughter began to scream and cry at the same time, whether she sensed her mother's death or was crying because of his yell, no one knew. After some time, his personal servant walked over and placed a hand on his shoulder, gently pulling him away from his wife's body._

 _"My lord...we must prepare the body for burial. Please...your daughter needs you now...be with her."_

 _The man nodded and, numbly, picked his still-crying daughter up and held her tight as he left the room. He returned to his own room and sank down onto the bed that he had shared with his wife just last night. He could still smell her scent on her pillows...feel the touch of her skin against his...hear her voice excitedly talking about finally meeting their child. He couldn't stand it. He left the room with his daughter and walked through the castle, trying to find a room that did not remind him of her...but it was not to be. Her presence was everywhere he went...every room contained her scent. He finally entered the dungeon, knowing that it was the one place she might not have ever visited. Once he was down there he found a quiet corner where he sank down and held his daughter tight to his chest, his pain consuming him again. He cried for hours, clutching his newborn daughter to his chest tightly, the only physical reminder of his beloved wife. Once he had finally cried out all the tears in his body and stared down at his now-sleeping daughter, drying his eyes as he watched her sleep. She needed him now...she was depending on him to keep her safe and he vowed to do whatever he could to ensure that she was always safe...vowing to give her the best of everything...and everything that she'd ever need._

Muzaka dropped his head into his hands, the room was so silent that you could hear the sound of his heart breaking inside his chest. Raizel watched Madison as she wrapped an arm around his shoulders and held him close to her as his eyes closed tight and he fought the urge to cry. Catrina watched them with the rest, a familiar feeling gnawing at her... What was it about this story that seemed familiar to her? Frankenstein looked down at his mate for a moment before looking at Raizel. Once he received a nod from his master, he began to get the feeling that this story had something to do with her. Everyone sat in silence for a while before Muzaka continued his story.

"My daughter grew up happy and healthy. She turned out to look more like her mother than me. She was my pride and joy, my everything...I gave her everything she wanted. I made sure she had the best, no matter what it was. Just as I was feeling hopeful...tragedy struck again. It was the middle of the night and I awoke to the smell of fire. As I raced down the stairs my servants were escaping with everything they could carry. No one knew where my daughter was...no one had seen her. I raced to her room but she wasn't there. I wanted to search the castle, to find my princess...but a solider stopped me. He told me that without me the kingdom would fall...and I knew he was right. As much as it broke my heart, I ran from the castle. I spotted where the attacks were coming from and located the safest escape route...I ushered the servants through it and watched as they all made it to safety. I was about to go with them but something told me to turn around...I did and there stood this young man with piercing red eyes. He didn't say a word...he just turned and disappeared through the smoke. I made sure the servants were safely hidden before I returned to the castle, intending to put out the fires...but someone had beaten me to it. The people who had been attacking the castle were all dead and the fires were all put out. I caught the scent of the mysterious man and realized he had been the one to do all of that. I began searching the rubble...looking from the roof to the cellars...but I could not find a trace of my daughter anywhere. As the years went on my castle was rebuilt, the servants returned to work...but I could not get over losing my daughter. I knew she was alive...I didn't know how...but I knew. I began travelling the land, searching villages and woods everywhere I went. Eventually I learned that the mysterious man I had met that night was known as the Noblesse and paid him a visit...we became friends and he assured me I would find my daughter eventually. We grew close...and in time I met another young woman whom I became friends with. I watched her grow, marry, have a child...and I was there when she died...a casualty of another war. I saved her daughter and took her away to a safe place...I began to raise her while searching for a suitable home for her...but along the way I began to love her as my own. During one of these travels this girl was killed by soldiers...I lost control. Raizel tried to stop me but the battle left us both in suspended sleeps until recent times. Since my return to life and power, I've been searching for my daughter again...hoping to find her in this life."

He stopped here to get another drink and finally lifted his eyes to take in the faces around him. Everyone seemed to be hanging onto every word he spoke. He turned to Raizel and received a nod, knowing it was time to finally come clean.

"So...Raizel was the one who eliminated the people attacking your castle...and also put out the fires?" 24 spoke, his eyes a bit wide. Muzaka nodded, turning to him.

"Yes. Though I didn't know it was him until years later... When I found out, I went to meet him and thank him for what he had done...that's when he told me my daughter would be found and we became friends."

"Awesome." 21 said with a grin before his face fell again, remembering that the story was not over yet.

"I was looking for a long time before I caught a familiar scent... With the way my heart sped up, I knew it was her. My search was coming to an end at last. I followed the scent until I came to a stop at an abandoned building. I watched what was going on before I decided to help..." He paused here before turning to look at Catrina, "The moment I picked you up, I knew who you truly were. Your scent, the way you fit in my arms...a father never forgets those kinds of things. But what truly confirmed my suspicions were your eyes when they fluttered open for just a moment after I had taken you to safety...they were identical to your mothers. Catrina...you are my missing princess."

The room fell silent as everyone soaked in the information. It was a tense ten minutes before reality seemed to have set in.

"I'm your...daughter?" Catrina finally spoke, her voice shaking a bit, "But how is that possible?"

"Do you remember anything about your life?" Frankenstein asked, turning to look at her.

"I remember I had a wonderful childhood...my parents weren't very wealthy and it was a struggle to make ends meet...but we were happy..." As she thought back, Frankenstein could see realization dawning on her, "I did overhear them talking one night...about someone wanting me back someday...but I never thought it could be about my real family. I just assumed they were thinking of marrying me off...oh my god..."

Frankenstein smiled faintly as he watched her cover her mouth, her eyes going wide. He placed a hand on her back and looked at Muzaka for a moment.

"I knew who you were to her the moment we came back to the house that night. The way you watched my every move with her...the way you always seemed to be listening for the tiniest sound from her room...but my suspicions were confirmed when I performed a DNA test. I knew you would tell her when you were ready so I did not mention it. But I am glad you have come clean before it was too late."

Muzaka nodded. Madison seemed to sense something and moved from the chair to the couch where Raizel was seated. Muzaka was about to respond to Frankenstein when his arms were suddenly full with a sobbing girl, her face buried in his shoulder. He instantly wrapped his arms tight around her and leaned his head against hers, his eyes closing. He finally had his daughter back in his arms.

"My angel...I should have tried harder to find you. I always wondered where you were...who had you...if you were healthy...if you were happy...I never gave up hope that I'd see you again...or that you were still alive. I'm so happy to have you back now...you're so much more than I could have ever hoped for and I know your mother would be proud of the young woman you've become."

Catrina couldn't speak through her tears so she just nodded and gripped her father's shirt tighter, her uncontrollable sobs causing her body to shake. Frankenstein watched the two with a smile as he leaned back against the couch, his arms crossed over his chest. Raizel observed the joyous reunion, his arm around his mate's waist as she leaned against the armrest, a smile on her face. 21 and 24 were both in tears, overjoyed that Muzaka's tragic tail had a happy ending. Muzaka held and rocked his daughter until she eventually began to calm down. He smiled as he kissed her head, drying her eyes once she lifted her head to look at him.

"I guess we have a lot of catching up to do now." Catrina managed to say through a tight throat.

"We do...all three of us," Muzaka said, smiling at her.

"Three?" She asked, sitting up a bit in his lap.

"Yes...It turns out I was right centuries ago...your mother did give birth to twins."

"But...who..?"

"You weren't the only one Frankenstein did a DNA test on...your sister is in this room."

Instantly all eyes turned towards the only other female in the room...

...Madison.


	17. Chapter 15 Pt1

"You weren't the only one Frankenstein did a DNA test on...your sister is in this room."

Instantly all eyes turned towards the only other female in the room...

...Madison.

* * *

"No. No way. Nuh-uh. Not happening."

"Madison..."

"Nope. Nope. Not buying it."

"You can't deny the evidence."

"Sorry, wrong number. I refuse."

"Madison. Stop."

Madison had been pacing the room for the past ten minutes, her hands tight over her ears and her head shaking furiously. Frankenstein had finally had enough, shot off the couch, and grabbed his sister by the arms, stopping her dead in her tracks. His eyes now bore into hers, causing hers to go wide. She had never seen him look at her so seriously before, or felt him grip her arms so tightly before. Once he was sure she wouldn't go back to pacing, he sighed softly and loosened his grip up a bit, but still keeping his hands on her arms.

"I know this is hard to believe, given what you remember...but it is the truth."

"How do you know? You and I were together before Raizel found you and I was left alone!" Madison shook her head harder, trying to make sense of everything but nothing was adding up. Frankenstein sighed and looked at her again, his eyes now taking on a saddened look.

"Madison...listen to me. Everything you remember about our childhood is a lie. I'm going to tell you the truth and you're not going to like it..."

Madison watched him, her hands at her sides now as she listened.

"It is true that you and I were in the same family before... But this is the honest truth...listen to me. My mother did not give birth to you. Instead, my mother found you in the gutters and brought you home when you were only a few months old. After my mother died, I did try to raise you alone but still being a child myself, it was difficult. I loved you as much as any blood brother would love his blood sister...but we were not blood-related. When I had to send you to the orphanage, it broke my heart...but I knew that was the best place for you. You'd have a real chance at finding a good home. Even being a child, I still had more power than I knew what to do with...so I modified your memory. I made it so that you thought we were there together when really, you were alone. When I heard about you running away from it to find me after you thought I had been adopted, I realized my mistake. You needed me and I needed you...I was the only family you had known and you were the only one I had left to love. I was already in Raizel's service at the time and he had permitted me to go look for you. When I couldn't find you, I became very depressed and had tried to kill myself more often than not because of my guilt. Raizel had to bind me several times to stop me...but I never stopped wondering what happened to you. You are my sister in every sense of the word...but you have your real family now...and it's time to be with them."

Frankenstein released her arms fully before kissing her head and turning to leave the room. It was obvious that the truth had been hard for him to handle and now he felt as though she would leave him. Madison felt her tears falling before she turned around and ran over, hugging him tight as she cried against his back.

"Don't leave, Franky...I need you. You're the only family I have ever known... I know what has been said here today, I know they're my real family...but I can't do this without you. Please...don't leave me."

Frankenstein turned and held her tight to him, leaning his head against hers, his own tears falling.

"I'll be here for you, no matter who you're with or where you go...I will always be your brother. I'll be there. If you ever need me, just call my name and I'll be there. I promise."

Madison nodded and hugged him tighter, hiding her face more. Muzaka watched the two, torn between two emotions. He was upset that Madison wasn't accepting the truth as fast as Catrina had...but he was happy to see that she had found a loving family. After a moment, he stood up with Catrina still in his arms, and walked over to the two. He placed a gentle hand on Madison's back, smiling softly at her when she looked up.

"I know this is hard for you... After everything you've been through with the Organization, being seperated from the only family you had ever known before being adopted...only to lose that family and being alone again...and now getting used to having the Noblesse as a mate and finding out your real father is king of the werewolves... It's hard. I understand that. Take as much time as you need to accept this...we can get to know each other when you're ready...just know that I'll be here in the meantime, waiting."

Madison nodded and resumed hiding her face in Frankenstein's chest, her eyes closing. Her life was changing rapidly and if she was being honest...she was terrified. But she knew they were all there to help her...and for that she was grateful.

Madison spent the next several hours getting every last drop of truth out of Frankenstein and slowly coming to terms with the fact that she had been lied to all of her life. As the sun began to set she prepared dinner, still lost to her own thoughts and her head still whirling with all of the information she had been told. The group ate in silence when the food was finished and before they knew it, the moon was high in the sky and it was time for bed. Madison and Catrina bid everyone a goodnight before retiring to their own rooms. Once the girls were fast asleep, the rest sat down in the living room. Raizel and Frankenstein sat on the couch with 21, 24 sat in the arm chair with Muzaka on the other couch, watching them all intently. His elbows were on his knees, his fingers were laced together and his chin was resting against them. Several minutes passed in silence before he closed his eyes, exhaling deeply.

"I have seen a lot of things since I first entered this house. I cannot say that I am proud of anything that has happened, and it has been very tough to keep quiet. As a father, it is my job to protect my daughters...but I could not do that while they were ignorant to the truth. However, now that they know...I will not be holding back any more."

He got quiet for a bit more before his eyes snapped open and focused on 24.

"I'll start with you."

24 gulped a bit but kept his eyes on Muzaka. Muzaka studied him for a moment before his gaze softened slightly.

"Madison has told us all the truth about her days with the Organization. You are the one who kept her safe during the times when the pain took over her, and you are the one who played a major role in the creation of the serum that eased her pain. During recent events, you were the one to throw your life on the line to get her out of danger, while you are not the only one, you were the first. You have never harmed her in any way and instead have cared for her in ways I could not. For that, I thank you. You may go and get some rest."

24 bowed his head in respect before leaving the room, completely relieved that he had been spared. Muzaka watched after him for a moment before his eyes snapped to 21 and narrowed slightly.

"You are not so lucky. While you manufactured the serum that eased her pain, you were the one to modify her initially centuries ago. You were the cause of her pain under the Organizations orders. While she was with the Organization, you prolonged her dosages of serum each time to see just how long she could last before the pain hit. While this was important to see just how bad her condition was getting, you still endangered her by doing this. You also planned on pushing her as far as you could one night, resulting in a near-rape. If her pain had not caused her to cry out, you would've continued. You have redeemed yourself, if only slightly, because you also threw your life on the line to protect her that night on the rooftop. You will pay for your crimes against her, but the punishment will not be as severe as it would have been if you had not tried to protect her. Go. I will decide your punishment later."

21 gulped hard and nodded. He stood and left the room, his head bowed in defeat. He had never considered what would happen if his actions had been brought to the attention of her real father...if that man was still alive. But now that her father was found and did know...he was sure he would be beaten severally. Once 21 was gone, Muzaka turned to Raizel and Frankenstein, debating on which one to start with. He thought long and hard before deciding to start with Raizel.

"We have been friends for centuries. Even when you threw your life away to stop me from killing the humans, we were still friends. We have been friends since the night my castle was attacked and you reassured me my daughter would be found. That is why, as my friend, I hope you will forgive me for what I say and understand that I am speaking purely as a father right now."

Raizel simply nodded and folded his hands on his lap as he watched his friend. He would stay silent and listen to whatever Muzaka had to say before he decided how he'd respond. Muzaka smiled faintly before his face fell and he became serious again.

"Madison has told me how she met you purely by chance, when she had finally tracked her brother down. She told me how you had first treated her and how, after you healed her injuries in the bathroom one morning, she had begun to fall for you. While I'm not happy you intruded into the bathroom that morning with her only in a towel, I am thankful you healed her injuries. Madison has also told me about how you informed her that you knew what was going on with her and had promised to help her. Madison has also told me how you had gotten to her the night 21 almost pushed her too far, how you had saved her and how you had done a power transfer with her, thus making her an immortal. I must admit, I was very surprised to find out you had finally decided to share your power with someone, even more surprised to find out it was one of my daughters. When I found everyone that night I was very concerned for her. But when I found out you had let her in so she could feel exactly how powerful you were and, thus, calmed her down...I was very relieved. However, when she ran out the morning after the power transfer and you went after her...I am not happy with you mating her in a public setting. Children could have passed by, parents could have found you...that was not a good situation. You have also taken cues from Frankenstein and begun teasing her with toys and punishments. While I do understand that you are her mate and that this is natural behavior for couples, I must ask you to tone it down while I am here. I would appreciate not hearing my daughter's cries of pleasure...it is very disturbing to a father's ears." Muzaka got quiet for a moment before adding on, "Raizel, you have protected Madison more than I could ever ask of you and have done more for her than I could ever have imagined. I will forever be grateful to you."

Raizel watched Muzaka for a moment before deciding he was finished. He nodded a bit before clearing his throat gently.

"I understand your concern but I can assure you, I will never harm Madison in any way. My heart belongs to her and no one else. I do understand our nightly exploits are upsetting you and you have my promise that we will refrain whenever you are home. I do not wish to upset you and will respect your wish, as you are one of my closest friends. If you were anyone else making this request, I would not only deny it but I would have you silenced."

"I would expect nothing less from the Noblesse. You have my blessing, Rai. I trust you with my daughter."

Raizel nodded and, taking this as his cue to leave, stood up. He bid the other two a goodnight before heading to the room he now shared with his beloved mate. Upon seeing her peacefully sleeping form, he decided to inform her of the meeting in the morning and joined her in the bed, holding her close to him as he let her gentle breathing lull him off to sleep. Once Raizel was gone, Muzaka turned to Frankenstein, his eyes narrowed once again. He seemed to study the servant for a few moments before deciding on what he would say. Clearing his throat, he began.

"I have done some digging and have found out that you met Catrina centuries ago while searching for Raizel after he fell into a deep sleep due to our fight. She nursed you back to health when you fell ill and assisted you on your journey. Thanks to my research I have also found out that she begged you to stop the search because she loved you and wanted to settle down with you, but you were focused on finding your master. While I can respect that decision, I also must take into consideration how much that decision hurt her. You never stopped your search, at least not until the world became more modern and such actions would no longer be understandable. Thus, you took a job as a principal, looking after the new generation and securing their future. However, Catrina realized...after you left her...how much this truly meant to you. So, giving up any hope of obtaining a normal life...she continued your search. When the world became more modern, she found your number but did not use it until she had gathered evidence that the Organization was after Raizel as well. That was the moment when you two reconnected after so many centuries apart. That was also the day Raizel reentered your life. Since then, so many things have happened. Madison found you, tried to plan a way to deliver Raizel to the Organization without hurting you only to have him offer his assistance...everything that happened with her since. More than that, though...you rekindled your love with Catrina. You two began dating again and even mated at one point. This is where I am not pleased with your treatment of her. As with Raizel and Madison, I do understand that what happens between mates is only for them to know and that no one else should have a say in it. However, I must ask that you, like Raizel, refrain from doing anything in my presence. I do not wish to hear a vibrator going off in my daughter while we are trying to discuss business. Nor do I wish to smell her desire. I also do not wish to hear her cries of pleasurable pain or pleasure period. If any of this, or anything else I do not like, happens in my presence...I will not hesitate to make your life a living hell. Am I understood Darkspear?"

Frankenstein eyed the man carefully before bowing his head, one hand placed over his heart.

"I understand, sire. While I will not stop my actions with my mate, I will respect your wishes to refrain whilst you are here. I will also be speaking with a contractor in the morning about soundproofing the rooms so that you will not hear anything that happens inside, if that is acceptable to your demands."

Muzaka considered it for a moment before nodding.

"I do not wish to hear anything you or Raizel do to your mates, as a father...that kind of stuff is highly disturbing. This is your house so do with it as you please."

Frankenstein nodded and left the room to prepare for bed. He understood where Muzaka was coming from better than anyone could guess and would make the appropriate adjustments and modifications to his house to ease Muzaka's stay. He truly did love his mate and wanted his future father-in-law to be at peace whilst he was here.

* * *

It had been a few days since Muzaka's meeting with the men in the house and things had steadily improved. Madison and Catrina had steadily been improving their relationship with Muzaka by asking questions about their mother and what life was like before he met her and settled down. They had been asking questions about the lands, the world in general, and the castle before all hell broke loose and he lost everything. They were surprised to learn that they were both nearly identical to their mother, since they both had inherited her bravery, compassion, and looks. They both had her fair skin and athletic yet slightly muscular build, but only one of them had inherited her eyes and hair while the other had inherited their father's hair and eyes. Raizel and Frankenstein were pleased to see their mates both trying to get acquainted with their father after finally finding him after so long. The rooms had been updated with soundproof material and both couples were pleased with that, since they would no longer be disturbing Muzaka when they decided to have a little fun. At the present time, Muzaka was sitting on the roof with his daughters, his arms around them as they all stared at the sky, completely at peace. Raizel entered the kitchen where Frankenstein was making dinner, and took his seat, leaning back and closing his eyes.

"It seems they are getting along quite well."

Frankenstein looked over at his master before returning to his cooking, a soft smile spreading on his face.

"I must agree. They have been spending more and more time with him each day...it would seem they are truly becoming a family."

"Does that worry you?"

Frankenstein paused a moment before letting out a soft sigh.

"In a way...it does. I worry what my role will be in Madison's life when they are a full family again. Will she still need me as a brother? Will I be just a friend? Will she even need me at all? I'm worried...but at the same time I know that whatever happens...it will be for the best. He is her biological father and I cannot compete with that. I'll still be here should she need me, but I won't get in the way of her happiness."

Raizel got quiet for a few minutes before opening his eyes slowly and looking over at Frankenstein, watching him work.

"She will still need you as her brother and protector. You are the one that has been there for her more than anyone else. You are the first family she remembers having...those are important memories for her."

Frankenstein nodded and began to set the table as he finished cooking, a soft breath escaping his lips.

"I know. I hope you're right."

With that, he called out that dinner was ready and soon, the table was full of smiling faces and happy conversation. Frankenstein remained silent, smiling slightly, as he watched Madison and Catrina converse with Muzaka about the kingdom and more about their mother. It made him glad to see his sister so happy, even if she would only want him as a friend after this. Once everyone was finished eating and the dishes were washed and put away, everyone moved into the living room for a round of card games before bed. Things were going well for a little while before...

"You cheated!"

"Did not!"

"There's no way you had those cards already!"

"Franky dealt them!"

Madison was glaring across the table at 21, who was glaring back. They had been playing a version of Go Fish that they had come up with and Madison was convinced 21 was cheating. Muzaka, holding his cards tight, watched his daughter in amusement...she definitely had his temper...and he found it amusing. However, before the game could become more heated, or someone could step in, there was a loud knock on the front door and Frankenstein stood to answer it. He returned after a few minutes with a man following him, who looked oddly familiar to one person. Before anyone could register what was happening, the man stopped dead in his tracks, his eyes locked on Muzaka. Half a second later Muzaka was on his feet, one arm outstretched and pointing at the man, who copied the stance. Both stared wide eyed and open mouthed at the other, clearly in shock. Madison looked between the two, highly confused.

"YOU!" The two shouted in unison, "WHAT ARE YOU- HOW- WHEN- SHUT UP AND LET ME SPEAK!"

Madison met Catrina's questioning gaze and simply shrugged, she was just as lost as everyone else.

"I thought you were dead!" The stranger shouted, still eyeing Muzaka oddly.

"I thought you had been killed!" Muzaka said, sounding just as confused as the stranger.

"I remember saving your life...but then the war outbreak..."

"I remember hearing stories of you being killed...I should've known your stubborn ass would survive!"

"Me? Stubborn? Have you looked in a mirror? I'm not the one that refused to give up on finding my children."

"That's not being stubborn, that's being a father."

"A stubborn father. Dude, you didn't even tell me you were married."

"YOU WERE AT THE WEDDING!"

"...Oh yeah...man I got drunk."

"You think?! And how dare you go rogue on me! I needed you!"

"Sorry...but I was chasing my own dreams."

"Your dreams included being a target dummy for the military...and torturing innocent people?"

"No. My dream was to stop the war..guess I failed that. But hey, the modern world's nice, huh?"

"Damnit...would you stop trying to be cute?! This is serious...where the hell have you been?!"

"Trying to find you jackass! Where have you been?"

"Trying to find my daughters!"

"HEY! Would you two mind sharing with the rest of the fucking class?!"

The two men stopped and blinked for a moment, looking at the person who had spoken. Madison was standing up, arms folded over her chest, and her eyes narrowed in confusion. Catrina, while sitting on the opposite couch, matched Madison's posture perfectly. Muzaka laughed nervously as he rubbed the back of his head. The stranger did the same with a sheepish smile before taking a good look at Madison. After a moment his eyes went wide and, before Muzaka could begin his explanation, the man cried out in surprise, causing everyone to jump and look at him.

"Maddy-Mads!"

Madison tilted her head at her unknown nickname in confusion before something clicked and her eyes widened.

"PAPA!"

"Papa?" Muzaka questioned, tilting his head as well. Last he checked, he was her father.


	18. Chapter 15 Pt2

"PAPA!"

"Papa?" Muzaka questioned, tilting his head as well. Last he checked, he was her father.

* * *

The group watched as Madison jumped over the couch and nearly tackled the man to the ground. The only thing that kept them from falling to the floor was the man had seemed to predict what she was about to do and had taken a firm stance in anticipation. Madison wrapped her arms tight around his neck, tears falling from her eyes and a smile on her face. The man smiled and held her tight against his chest as he kissed her head before pressing his cheek against it.

"Papa...I've missed you so much."

"I've missed you too, Maddy. I'm sorry I left you alone for so long. You've been through so much...I've read your files...but you don't have to worry now, I'm here."

The group watched as Madison nodded against the man's chest before hiding her face in it. After a few minutes Frankenstein cleared his throat to get their attention.

"Madison, would you mind filling the rest of us in on who he is?"

Madison flushed for a moment before turning to look Frankenstein, her face still slightly red.

"Right...I guess introductions are necessary. This Theodore Delfane...the man that raised me until I was 18 and he was killed in front of me...or so I thought." She said, turning a slight glare in his direction, her arms still around his neck.

Theodore gulped and began chuckling nervously as he tried to pat her back reassuringly.

"I was killed, I can promise you that. But I didn't stay dead long. After Muzaka was reveived, he found out about me and revived me as well. I began searching for you but apparently he did as well and found you first. I've missed you so much my little one."

Madison smiled wide and hugged him again, her eyes closing.

"I missed you too..."

Madison led him to the couch and sat down with him before turning to him again, an unspoken question burning in her eyes.

"I know. I know. Muzaka was my mentor. Back when I first became a werewolf, he was there to walk me through it all and train me. When I got older, I decided I wanted something more than just training and surviving...I wanted a life. When I expressed these feelings to the king, he was...less than enthused by it."

Theodore let out a nervous chuckle as he looked from Madison to Muzaka and back. Muzaka let out a soft chuckle, causing everyone to look at him.

"That was before I met a young woman who changed my mind. We had a fight and I said things I shouldn't have. I understood the feeling of wanting something more...but I hated the fact that you openly expressed the very idea I had been considering. I don't know why...but you bringing it up before I did really pissed me off. I was still young then...still immature and finding my own way while establishing my authority and territory. My feelings changed after you left...and I met my queen. I am sorry, but I am proud of you for taking a stand against me. You have done well in your own path and I owe you for raising my daughter."

Madison smiled at Muzaka before looking up to find Theodore smiling down at her. Raizel turned to see Frankenstein eyeing the two suspiciously before his gaze relaxed and he let a small smile grace his lips. Frankenstein stood and slid his hand to his waist.

"I am glad to meet the man that raised my little sister and kept her safe. If you'd like, you are welcome to live here with us. You will be allowed to do as you please with your room as long as you do not damage the walls or furnishings. I know Madison would like it if you stayed."

Theodore looked down to see her staring up at him with pleading eyes and an adorable pour on her lips. He let out a soft sigh as Muzaka burst out laughing.

"You don't have a choice when she breaks out that look."

Theodore looked over at him then back at Madison. He scratched his head a bit before closing his eyes and sighing again.

"I guess I really don't...she's good at getting her way."

Madison squealed and hugged him tightly before jumping up and clapping her hands together.

"That settles that! I'll get dinner started!"

With that, Madison ran off to the kitchen, leaving the room silent in her departure. After a few moments, Frankenstein cleared his throat and soon the room was filled with laughter.

Dinner was filled with joyful conversations and laughter as stories were told about Madison's past. Theodore was telling them everything she had ever done, from her first crush to her first date...teaching her math, what the different herbs and spices were and what they were used for, as well as the different constellations and other astrological things. He had mad sure she was taught more than any other young girl was allowed in that time. After an hour or two Madison had had enough and began asking Muzaka questions about Catrina when she was little. To her relief there were quite a few and Catrina was now the one groaning while Madison laughed.

After about two more hours, the stories finally came to an end. Muzaka didn't have many stories about Catrina, having lost her at an early age due to the fire, but the few he did have were lengthy and very detailed. By the end of it, both girls were eager to get out of there and away from their memories. Catrina made a dash for her room while Madison made a dash to the roof. Raizel, having learned more about his mate, followed Madison while Frankenstein went down to the lab. 24 decided to head to the study on the third floor to read while 21 begun to go to the living room.

"Wait."

21 stopped and turned to face Muzaka, wondering just what he wanted. Muzaka stood and walked over to 21, his hands in his pockets.

"Frankenstein told me something about you, and while my position is no longer relevant in this world...I am still able to help."

21 stared at him for a moment before turning to face him completely, his gaze slowly lowering to the floor.

"I'm a modified human...an experiment...whatever I was before this happened...it doesn't matter now."

"That's where you're wrong."

21's eyes shot up and he stared at Muzaka, his eyes widened slightly.

"What do you mean?"

Muzaka stared at 21 for a few moments in silence before his gaze softened.

"When we brought you all back here, Frankenstein tended to everyone's wounds. While doing so, he also sensed what you truly were. After this, he relayed the information to Raizel before going to heal someone else. After that, Raizel used his blood affinity to not only heal your wounds but unlock your true potential. In doing this, he brought your werewolf blood to the surface. This means you are no longer a modified human, but you are, now and forever, a werewolf... and I, as the King, can help you adjust to your new status."

21's eyes widened more as the information sunk in. After several minutes he felt tears falling down his cheeks as he realized that it had been his werewolf blood that had kept him alive all along, and not his modified human status. Muzaka smiled kindly and placed a hand on the young man's shoulder.

"Don't worry...it's not as bad as the humans have made it seem in their many myths, legends, and movies. It truly is just like living an ordinary day...just with more power and abilities."

21 nodded and dried his eyes. He motioned to the living room and Muzaka nodded, following him to sit on the couch. The two began discussing things in depth, going over every bit of information that 21 would ever need to know about being a werewolf, both in the past and in the modern times. This talk would prove beneficial for the young man in more ways than he would have ever guessed, putting his mind and body at ease.

* * *

Raizel reached the roof and found Madison standing on the far side of it. She had her hands on the railing, her eyes were focused on some distant point over the city, and the wind was blowing her hair back behind her shoulders. She had pulled her braid loose during dinner and had yet to put it back. He slowly walked over to her. As he got closer to her, he turned his head to see what she was looking at and found her eyes focused on the school across the city.

"My life changed the day I found that building."

Raizel, who had been trying to figure out why she was staring at the school, turned his attention back to his mate. Her tone had been soft when she spoke, almost as if she was reliving a memory not shared with the others. Madison turned her head to look at him and he noticed the tears trailing down her cheeks...but he also noticed the smile playing at the corners of her lips.

"The day I found that school was the day I found Frankenstein again...the day I met you...the day my world changed."

She looked back at the school and let out a faint sigh, stepping closer to the railing. She folded her arms on the railing and let the smile form on her lips as she let her eyes close.

"I can remember that day as if it just happened yesterday... Everything that's happened since...none of it would have ever happened if I had not seen that building. I was drawn to it, you see. I was just supposed to pass through the city and meet the founder of the Organization. On my way through I caught sight of the school and something told me to visit it. It was in the office that I saw my brother's name on the Chairman's door and found out where he lived. I completely forgot about meeting the leader, about just passing through... I forgot about everything except finding my brother."

Raizel realized the importance of that building then and knew what it meant to her. He looked back at it and suddenly found himself mentally thanking that building for existing. Not only had it helped to reunite a family, but it had brought his mate into his life. Silence surrounded the two for a few minutes before her soft tone brought him back to his senses.

"My childhood...I'm sure you have questions. Why didn't I tell you? Why would I hide it? ...Why did I not want people to know?" Madison let her smile falter a bit before lowering her head slightly, sighing softly, "No one wants their lives put in the spotlight like that. It's embarrassing... The first crush, the first dance, the first experience with makeup or first kiss...that's the kind of stuff I never wanted anyone to find out."

Madison got quiet then and soon Raizel understood why. She had unintentionally opened her self up to him and he couldn't help but smile. She was worried the stories of her past would make him want to leave her...why he didn't know. He didn't understand why she would be afraid of that...but she was.

"The past is just that, the past." Raizel said as he stepped closer to her, placing a hand on the railing and looking out over the city for a moment before continuing, he knew she was listening, "It is not enough to make me leave you. You are my mate, the one I belong with and who belongs with me. I shared my power with you...I can only do that with one person. It also bonded us, as I'm sure you're aware of." He glanced at her. Though her eyes were still on the ground, he could see the tears starting up again and decided to add on, "I could never leave you...you are the one meant for me. I knew that the moment I first saw you. The light in your eyes, the fear behind them...the pain. I could see it all. I could see more in your eyes than I could in any one else's. This, alone, was enough to prove to me that you were my one and only. I can never, and will never, let you go."

Madison turned then and wrapped her arms around him, hiding her face in his chest. Raizel held her tight as he leaned his head against hers. He was still not used to having normal emotions, but being connected to her, he was becoming more adjusted to them. He let his eyes close as the sun began to set, enjoying the peace he now had in his life. Madison soon calmed down and just rested her head against his shoulder, her eyes closed and feeling completely at peace with her mate. For once in her life, the world felt as if everything was in utter peace...if only for a little while. That was enough.

* * *

Catrina spent an hour in her room. She browsed the web, spent some time on Facebook and checking her mail. She also finally managed to finish the book she had been trying to finish for the past few months, but was always interrupted. When she ran out of things to do in her room, she left and wandered around the house before finding herself in the basement. She leaned against the doorway as she watched Frankenstein working, subconsciously wondering what he was working on now. After some time, she had begun to wonder about what the others were doing and had begun to turn when she felt a hand on her wrist. She looked back around to find Frankenstein standing beside her, his hand gently resting against her wrist and his eyes looking directly into hers. After a few moments in silence, Frankenstein's gaze softened and a small smile formed on his lips.

He pulled her into a gentle embrace, resting his chin against her head. She didn't question his gentleness and, instead, leaned her head against his shoulder as her eyes closed. As her arms wrapped around him, Frankenstein let out a contented sigh, enjoying the moment. It was the first genuine moment of peace he had had with his mate since they had killed Marie and Jake, freeing Madison, 21, and 24 from the clutches of the Organization.

"Catrina..." Frankenstein said softly, his tone much more gentle than she had ever heard before.

For some reason, the way he said her name sent a shiver down her spine and made her heart beat faster.

"Yes?" She replied softly, not bothering to move from her position.

"I love you."

Catrina had heard these words several times before, but the way he said them now told her that there was more than the simple statement. She nuzzled his shoulder for a moment before replying.

"I know, Franky...I love you too."

"I mean it."

It was at this time that he took a step back and looked at her, his hands still on her arms gently. The look in his eyes told her that whatever he was feeling...whatever he was thinking...it was serious. She swallowed a bit, fearing the worst at this moment. Frankenstein took her hand gently and led her over to the couch. He sat her down gently and took the seat beside her, his hand letting hers go and resting in his lap. He let his eyes drift to the floor and remained silent as he thought about what he was about to do.

"It's been centuries, but I still remember the moment we met. I was weak, cold and hungry. I had passed out...but you found me and nursed me back to health. You then joined me on my search for my master. At the time, I didn't understand why you wanted to give up the search after only a century when I had been looking much longer...but now I know."

Frankenstein got quiet for a moment before be continued, his tone growing softer still.

"It was during the fight with Jake and Marie. When I had learned that you had gone into the building alone...that you had nearly died...I saw my future flashing before my eyes. Everything I had experienced in the past, our short time together centuries ago...everything I had ever wanted but had been too stupid to realize... It all flashed before my eyes. When the fight was over and all of you were brought back here for healing...I could barely focus. I had to check you first...I had to make sure, to know. Once I was certain that you were alright, I was finally able to focus fully on healing everyone else. Since then, I've had this desire building up inside of me...in the beginning I wasn't sure what it was but now I know."

Frankenstein turned to look at Catrina then and the look in his eyes made her heart stop. He reached over and took her hand in his gently, placing his other hand on top of hers. When he spoke again, his tone was like velvet.

"I love you, Catrina. I'm not just saying it... I mean it with every fiber of my being...with every beat of my heart...with every breath I take. You are my light, my life, my world. You are the reason I wake up and face each day. You are the breath I breath, the fire in my soul, my very reason for living. The day you nearly died was the darkest day of my life, darker than the day I lost my master. I would do anything...be anything...for you. I would go anywhere you asked me to. I cannot live without you...and I cannot see myself in the future without you by my side."

Catrina felt her pulse racing and her heartbeat increasing with each word he spoke. She felt her breath catch in her throat as her eyes seemed locked onto his. She couldn't move, couldn't breath...couldn't think. It was as if he had somehow put her into a trance. She didn't notice his hand leaving the top of hers and reaching into his jacket. Nor did she realize that he had moved from the couch and was now kneeling in front of her...on one knee.

"This is the day every man simultaneously fears the most and looks forward to the most. Catrina...I cannot move forward in my life until I do this. As I have said, I cannot live without you...and I cannot see myself in the future without you by my side. You are my everything. Will you marry me?"

It was at this moment that Catrina seemed to finally realized that he was now down on one knee in front of her, one hand still holding hers. The other now held an open box with a gorgeous black gold ring that seemed to shine even in the dim basement light. Catrina's eyes widened and a hand slapped itself over her mouth as she stared at the ring. The air seemed to tense up and suddenly it seemed as if the entire world stood still...as if an unseen audience was now collectively holding its breath...waiting for her answer.


End file.
